


With great power comes a great opportunity to get your ass kicked

by TheOriginalBIbred



Series: Legacies: Spiderverse [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hope is Spiderwoman, Idiots in Love, Josie is Ghost Spider (Spider-Gwen), Mutual Pining, Spiderman AU, a whole lot of TVD and The Originals characters are going to show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: You see my name is Hope Mikaelson or technically Marshall, but that is a story for another day.  This story starts with me getting bit by a spider and instead of dying I got superpowers.  And for the last two years I have been the one the only Spiderwoman.





	1. The one and only...

**Author's Note:**

> Hosie spiderman AU. Prompted by Irrevelant-stain on tumblr.  
Special thanks to JoMikaelson for betaing this chapter.  
Special thanks to Sesshoukid for helping with some later parts.

**Hope’s POV**

I love the view from up here I can see the New York skyline. Every time I get a moment to myself I come up here and just relax to the top of the Empire State building. I swear there is no better place in New York or maybe even the world. Suddenly my relaxing moment is interrupted by the sound of sirens. Great duty calls. Well time to have some fun. I brace myself tightening my muscles. My heartbeat starts to pick up I don’t think I will ever get use to this part. And then I push off suddenly plummeting over a hundred stories to the ground.

Well I guess I should back up and explain. I promise you I am not suicidal or one of those thrill seekers that parachute off of rooftops. Granted either of those makes more sense than the truth.

You see my name is Hope Mikaelson or technically Marshall, but that is a story for another day. This story starts with me getting bit by a spider and instead of dying I got superpowers. And for the last two years I have been the one the only Spiderwoman. In that time, I have stopped bank robberies, helped old ladies cross the street, fought some super villains, and even saved the city a few times. Even saved my brother, but I wasn’t able to save my uncle.

~thwipp~

“Hoohyoo!” I got to stop doing that every time is swing off of really tall buildings. But honestly it is involuntary. Like riding a roller-coaster you can’t help scream as the adrenaline hits your bloodstream.

“Hey Spiderwoman you done or should I give you a few moments before I tell you what you are about to swing into?” That annoying voice in my ear is Landon, my best friend in the whole world and one of the only people to know my secret.

“Sorry chair boy, but unlike you web slinging doesn’t make me want to throw up.”

“Hey I told you not to call me that. I am not your guy in the chair. And it was one time.”

“I’m sorry do you or do you not sit in a chair and feed me info?”

“Yeah, but…”

“And one time was enough. I do no appreciate getting vomit on my suit or getting laughed at by drug dealers. At least the ones that weren’t throwing up.”

“I still need a better code name, but that can wait. So there is a bank robbery in progress about two block north of your location and one block west. Six armed men with AR-15s and body armor.” They seriously need to ban those guns.

“Ok should be there in about a minute. Any hostages?”

“Ten people. Shots have been fired but the policed don’t think anyone has been hurt.”

“Well pretty soon there are going to six injured bank robbers. I’m going in vomit boy.”

“Damn it that is worse.”

As I swing around the last building I propel myself through the glass above the doors. The robbers are shocked by the action and I take full advantage. Two of them are in front of pillars. Two web shots each and they are stuck to them like flies in…well a web.

“So where does the line start? I can never tell who is in line and who is waiting to be helped. Also does anyone know why there are like twenty teller windows but only three tellers? Seriously I think I have seen more lanes open at a Walmart.”

Uh-oh my spider sense is tingling. I back flip into the air just in time as the other four robbers unload their guns at the spot I was standing. While mid flip I manage to grab two of their guns with my webs and disarm them. The one to my right I hit dead center of his chest with my webs and pull myself to him and send him to bed with one punch.

Before the others can react I jump up on to the ceiling. So that the civilians won’t be in harms way.

“Damn it stay still you freak!”

“Hey it is not nice to call someone freak didn’t your mother raise you better? Well I guess not you are robbing a bank and all. So let me teach you some manners. First call people by their names. Mine is Spiderwoman if you couldn’t guess by the red and blue costume and the giant white spider symbol on my chest. And from all the webs.” They keep firing their guns at me, but I just keep dodging every shot. If I can just keep it up until they run out of bullets.

“I know who you are and pretty soon everyone is going to know who I am. The man that killed Spiderwoman.” I can see the other guy I disarmed going for his gun. So I web the gun to the floor.

“Time for lesson two I see. Killing people is wrong. And on a more personal note I will never live it down if a two-bit criminal like you manages to kill me.” They open fire again, but this time I hear the tell tell click of the magazines going empty. Game over. I jump down from the ceiling and cross my arms webbing two of the gunmen and pulling them to the floor. Then I with a couple of web shots they are stuck to the floor.

The last guy is trying to reload so I jump back up to the ceiling and snare him my webs. And I jump back down. And I swear I never get tried of seeing the big bad criminal hanging upside down.

“And time for the final lesson of the night. When you break the rules you have to be punished.” I know he can’t see my smirk under the mask, but I know he knows it is there.

“Alright people you are safe now. The police are just outside and the paramedics if anyone is injured. Is anyone injured?” I hear a room full of no’s. “Well folks it’s been a pleasure but I just realized this isn’t my bank so I have to get going before they close.”

Not my best exit line but I have had worse.

“Really this isn’t my bank?”

“Shut up vomit boy.”

“Ok ok. Just please don’t call me that anymore.”

“Fine this weekend we will figure out a code name for you. But it can’t be cooler than you are. So it is going to be pretty lame.”

“Hey! I’m cool. I’m in a band. Which by the way you are coming to rehearsal after school this Friday.” Ugh not this again.

“First off anybody that has to say they are cool is not cool. Second a garage band in high school isn’t cool anymore this isn’t the eighties. And I told you I have to patrol.”

“And I told you this city survived hundreds of years before you showed up and it survives the eight hours you have to spend in school five days a week. So it will survive for a couple of extra hours this Friday.” I hate when he has a point.

“Fine! Will you at least tell me were this super secret band practice is taking place. You haven’t told me anything about it other than your brother Rafael is in it too.”

“I told you it is a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“You are going to like this one I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Last week when sent me to the opposite side of city for that car chase.” I can hear him groan.

“My map got turned upside down. But other than that have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?” Fuck, I hate that he is right.

“Fine one practice. That is all I am promising. And if the city is under attack or anything bad is happening I am out of there.”

“Deal. Now how much long are you going to be out for?”

“A couple of more hours.”

“Ok just be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Do I need to answer that?” No he really doesn’t. I can’t believe I am hoping for something bad to happen on Friday so I don’t have to socialize.

Friday comes too quick and school for once doesn’t feel like it is dragging on into infinity. So here I am in the back seat of Landon’s car with Rafael in the passenger seat heading to an unknown destination.

“Come on Raf! Just tell me where we are going.”

“Sorry, Hope but Landon swore me to secrecy. And don’t try to pout. Because A I can’t see you right now. And B you won’t break me before we get there.”

“Spoil sport. Fine, can y’all at least tell me how much longer?” Landon finally decides to answer one of my questions.

“We are here.” It is a decent size house with an attached garage.

“Please tell me y’all actually practice in a garage.”

“Yes we do. Why do you find that so funny?”

“Because of course you dorks took the whole garage band thing to literally.” We get out of the car and the garage door opens and behind it is Lizzie Saltzman. You have to be kidding me. Anyone but her.

“What took you guys so long! Practice was suppose to start five minutes ago!” Lizzie is ranting and complaining about nothing as usual. But seeing me makes everything worse. “What is she doing here?”

“Lizzie you said yourself we need to start playing for an audience.” Landon tries to calm her down. And the results are as expected.

“An audience! Not Mope Marshall!”

“Hey!” I hate that name. I mean get why it exist. Hope rhythms with mope and the alliteration thing. Doesn’t help that I don’t socialize either. But still what did I ever do to her?

“Lizzie be nice.” Behind Lizzie is Josie setting up the equipment. Of course Josie is here this is her house. Fuck Landon! He could have warned me. Granted if he had warned me I would have never come. Please, please let some idiot criminals rob a bank or fuck even a hotdog cart. Anything so I don’t spend the next two hours making an idiot of myself in front of the prettiest girl in the school.

“How can you expect me to be nice when my sworn enemy is here?”

“Lizzie don’t be so dramatic. Hope can stay. Like you said we need to practice in front of an audience.” Josie turns and gives me her patented sunshine smile and fuck I am definitely staying now.

“Thank you, Josie.” Lizzie huffs but doesn’t say anything else. Landon has a stupid smile on his face that makes me want to punch. And Raf just seems amused by all of this and starts getting the equipment out of the car.

It doesn’t take long to realize that Lizzie isn’t actually part of the band. Raf is on drums and Landon has his guitar. And it seems like Josie is lead singer.

“So what is y’alls band name?” Josie is the one who answers me.

“We don’t have one yet. Nothing we try seems to fit.”

“I told you the name should be the Lizziettes.” Of course Lizzie wants to name it after herself.

“Lizzie we vetoed that idea when you still part of the band.” Landon hides a laugh as he says this.

“I am part of the band. I am the most important member.”

“And what part pray tell is that all important one?” Lizzie glares at me before answer and while answering.

“The band manager. Of course. They can’t get gigs without me.” Pretty sure they could but I need to try an be civil or risk making Josie disappointed in me. And disappointing Josie is like kicking a puppy.

“Hey, how about we start practice? Does that sound good to everyone?” Everyone nods because we can tell Josie is getting annoyed with us. “Hope please take a seat or stand, just make yourself comfortable.”

It’s not long after that they finish setting up. I had elected to lean against the garage doorway. Trying to look cool and non chalant in front of Josie. But right now she seems more focused than I have ever seen her. And then she starts singing.

_I have a question_  
_ It might seem strange_  
_ How are your lungs?_  
_ Are they in pain?_

_‘Cause mine are aching_  
_ Think I know why_  
_ I kinda like it though_  
_ You wanna try?_

_Oh would you be_  
_ So kind_  
_ As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_ I’m trying_  
_ I know you know that I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love_  
_ I think it’s only fair_  
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_  
_ Wanna share?_  
_ ‘Cause I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love with me_

Josie comes alive while singing in a way is just contagious. I can’t help but get into the song. My foot tapping along to the beat and my eyes never leaving Josie.

_Let’s write a story_  
_ Be in my book_  
_ You’ve got to join me on my page_  
_ At least take a look_

_Oh, where are your manners?_  
_ You need some time?_  
_ Let’s swap chests today_  
_ That might help you decide_

_Oh would you be_  
_ So kind_  
_ As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_ I’m trying_  
_ I know you know that I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love_  
_ I think it’s only fair_  
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_  
_ Wanna share?_  
_ ‘Cause I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love with me_

I wish she was singing this too me for real. Because I would tell her I have already fallen for her. That the butterflies are in my stomach. Gods when did I get so cheesy?

_Oh, do me a favor_  
_ Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_ Do me a favor_  
_ Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_ (ooh)_  
_ Oh do me a favor_  
_ Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_ (ooh)_  
_ Do me a favor_

Oh my heart rate is definitely raise. Any higher and I would be having a heart attack.

_Oh would you be_  
_ So kind_  
_ As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_ I’m trying_  
_ I know you know that I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love_  
_ I think it’s only fair_  
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_  
_ Wanna share?_  
_ ‘Cause I like you_  
_ But that’s not enough_  
_ So if you will_  
_ Please fall in love with me_

When the song ends I can’t help but feel disappointed because that energy that Josie had just a moment ago seems to fade way.

“So what did you think, Hope?” She sounds terrified like she has no idea how amazing she is.

“I think you…y’all were amazing. I had no idea you could sing Josie. Why haven’t you preformed before at like a talent show or something?”

“I don’t do well with audiences. That’s why Lizzie suggested we preform in front of a few people before we try to book a gig.”

“You seemed to do just fine with me here. And you have nothing to worry about people are going to love you.” She blushes which makes me blush. And I really hope no one noticed.

“See Josie I told you. You were worrying for nothing. Now we just need to get a real audience.”

“Lizzie not yet. We still don’t have an original song and even though Hope being here helped with my nerves she is still just one person and not a room full of people.”

“Y’all are working on an original song?” This time it is Landon who answers.

“Yeah. Josie is our song writer and I help every now and then.”

“I don’t know if I can be called a song writer. I haven’t even written a song yet.”

“You have half of a song written that is more than the rest of us can say.” The other nod in agreement. So Josie doesn’t just sing she writes too. Is there anything this girl can’t do?

The rest of band practice goes without anymore interruptions. Besides the occasional goofing off. Which I find myself participating in despite of myself. For a while I forget that I am a superhero with responsibilities and just act like a teenager with friends. But unfortunately I do have responsibilities and I need to get on patrol.

“Hey, Landon as much as this pains me to say. We have to get going. I have stuff to do remember?”

“Yeah, just give me a second to pack up the gear.”

“You have to leave already?” I want to tell Josie that I can stay a little longer, but if something happens while I am here then I will never forgive myself.

“Unfortunately, but if it isn’t a problem I would like to come back. I mean I am y’alls only fan so it is kind of my job to show up and support y’all.” Why am I so lame?

“I would like that. And anyway I guess this is good timing. Me and Lizzie have something to do tonight anyway.”

“So next time then?”

“Yeah see you then.”

“Hope! We are ready!” Shit. Landon and Raf are both already in the car with the gear.

“Coming!”

Landon drops me off at my house. As I enter the door I can see my mother and father sitting at the dinner table. Shit! I forgot to tell them I was going to be late.

“Hello, sweetheart good of you to make it. We were afraid we were going to starve waiting for you.” Great dad skipped straight over anger and to into dad mode.

“Where were you?” Mom’s arms are crossed and judging by the look on her face she is just as pissed as dad.

“Sorry I forgot to tell you I made plans with Landon to watch his band practice.” They both visibly relax, but are still clearly mad.

“Well I am glad you are socializing, but please love next time call us if you are going to be late.”

“Yes dad. I promise.”

“Good now tell us who is in this band other than Landon. I assume his brother Rafael is in it? I want to hear all about your new friends.” Ok so mom is clearly no longer angry and Dad seems satisfied.

“The Saltzman twins. Well Josie is the one in the band. Lizzie just manages it.” I put air quotes around manages.

“I thought you didn’t like the twins? Aren’t y’all on bad terms or something?”

“Little wolf you forget so easily. Lizzie is the one Hope has a problem with. She has a crush on Josie.”

“Dad! Shut up I do not!” I totally do, but how did he know that? Please don’t tell me I am that obvious about it. It was bad enough when Landon figured it out.

“Whatever you say little one.”

“Klaus stop teasing her. I’m sure Josie is just a friend.” Mom might sound like she is on my side but with that grin she totally agrees with dad. “Now Hope eat your dinner and tell us how it was.”

I take my place at the dinner table and start to eat. I try to not talk about the band practice or Josie but my parents are giving me the look. You know the one. The we aren’t going to let this go so give us something look.

“So Landon convinced me to attend his band practice. Though the asshole didn’t tell me where it was or who else besides Rafael was in the band.” That earns a snicker from both of my parents. “And Lizzie of course was her normal bitchy self. Apparently Landon didn’t tell them I was coming.” And now they are laughing.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, sweetheart.”

“Trust me dad it was. Lizzie hates me and I have no idea why. But Josie got her to be civil so I played nice.”

“So what does Josie do in the band?” My mom is way to pleased with this conversation, both of them are.

“She sings. And she is amazing. But apparently she is not so good in front of crowds or just people in general. That’s why I was there to be a test run of sorts.”

“Well judging by what you said she didn’t have a problem singing in front of you.” Dad’s let mom take over the conversation, but I can still see his shit eating grin at mom’s statement.

“I’m just one person. Crowds are different. That is probably why she didn’t have a problem.” By this time, I have finished my dinner. So excuse myself. “I have to go do some homework. I want to get it done so I can enjoy my weekend.”

“Alright sweetheart, but please remember to call us next time you are going to be late.”

“I will Dad I promise. Oh and band practice is going to be a regular thing for awhile so. I don’t wait up on me on Fridays.” They both get that look in their eyes. So I retreat to my room to do my ‘homework’. And by homework I mean crime fighting.

Things they don’t tell you before you becoming a superhero. Number one that even with super strength punching people still hurts. Number two that the mask really limits your vision. And number three that putting on a super suit is no easy feat. It takes at least 20 minutes to get the suit on. No wonder Superman always wore his under his clothes. So after a heroic battle with my super suit I am patrolling the streets of New York. It isn’t long before both sirens and Landon are screaming in my ear.

“There is a shoot out between some new gang and the police. Five block north of you. Hurry!”

“Really I thought I would take my time you know stop and smell the roses. I’m sure the cops can handle this and no civilians will get hurt.”

“What’s your ETA?” ok so no witty banter right now got it.

“A minute out. What’s the situation one the ground?”

“Ten armed gunmen with body armor. And who knows what else. From everything I have heard they just started shooting on the police.”

“Fuck that is never good. The cops got the area blocked off?”

“Yeah and civilians are being cleared. At least the ones they can get too.” The sounds of automatic weapon fire fill my ears. I perch myself on the seventh story of a nearby building to get the lay of the land. Yeah seems to be ten bad guys. Cops have both end of the street blocked off, but the criminals came prepared. It seems like they have grenades and holy shit is that a rocket launcher? Fuck!

I propel myself mid air across the street just as the rocket launcher is fired. I manage to catch it and redirect it toward the assholes. I don’t hit them but a fucking missile landing in front of you is going to knock you on your ass. Wasting no time, I fire two webs at a couple of cars and catapult myself right in the middle of the gang.

I manage to knock a few of them out before they recover from the blast. But the rest manage to get their guns pointed at me. It if wasn’t for my spider sense I would be dead. Two more down as I dodge bullets. Half way there. I rip a car door off and use it as a shield. Ramming two more and webbing them up for good measure. Fuck a grenade! I grab it and toss it as high into the air as I can.

I manage to get close enough to one of them to throw them into building and web them there. I web up the last two’s guns and knock them out. Once the fight is over I notice something, but I need to leave and let the cops take it from here.

“Landon. They are wearing the same armor.”

“Hey code names. Never mind. What do you mean the same armor? They are a gang I would expect them to have the same armor.”

“No they have the same armor as the bank robbers.”

“What? Do you think they are all part of the same gang?”

“Probably. Have you heard anything weird going on?”

“Uh let me check something first. Ok so apparently when you stopped that bank robbery you didn’t get all of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently there were two more bank robbers in the vault. They must have been disguised as customers. They got away with a couple of million.”

“Why didn’t we hear anything about that?”

“Cops wanted to keep it quite. And that couple of million makes me think of something else.”

“What?”

“Before the shoot out I was going to have you go to the docks. There was suppose to be a big drug deal or something going down.”

“I don’t like the timing of that. Heading there now.” It doesn’t take long to get to the docks. At first I am afraid I am too late by how quite it is. But what I see before me is definitely the last thing I expected.

I got two groups of criminals judging by the clothes. One looks like your standard street gang. Tattoos, sleeveless jackets, and just general poor taste in clothing. The other is dressed to nines with body armor over it. Which kind of ruins the look but smart none the less. But that isn’t the part that shocks me. They are all unconscious and if I didn’t know any better I would say this is my handy work. Webs everywhere. Bad guys hanging from he ceiling and a big pile of money just laying in the center of the floor untouched.

Suddenly I hear a sound and when I look I see a figure dressed in white swinging away. Yes, swinging just like I do.

“Spiderwoman! Come in! Do you hear me?” Landon must have been calling for me for awhile now. I was just to shocked to hear him.

“Yeah I hear you. We are a little late to the party.”

“They already cleared out. Fuck! That shoot out must have been a distraction for you and the cops. Look around do you see any clues to where they went. We can’t have missed them by much.”

“Landon. I didn’t say they were gone. Someone else beat us to this one.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I am the one and only Spiderwoman in New York anymore.” Things are about to get interesting.


	2. Once bitten, twice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie Saltzman life was pretty normal school, band practice, and a hopeless crush on a pretty girl. That is until she got bit by a spider and woke up with powers. Now she is known as Ghost Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter. It was really fun to write.

Josie’s POV

I’m still getting use to this the raised heart beat, the beads of sweat, and the anticipation. I hesitate every time, I tell myself this is stupid and I can’t do it. But, then I take the leap, literally. And all my fears are blown away by wind on my face as I plummet to ground and then my web tightens and all of a sudden I am no longer falling down, but soaring upward.

I guess I should explain. My name is Josie Saltzman and three months ago I was bitten by a spider. And instead of going to hospital like a sane person I decided to sleep it off. And when I woke up I had super strength, the ability to stick to walls, and an uncanny ability to know when danger was coming my way. Outside of shooting a web I had all the same powers a Spiderwoman. So I decided to follow in her footsteps and for the last two months I have been the brand new Spiderwoman. Or Ghost Spider as the tabloids and internet message boards have been calling me.

“Come in Ghost Spider. What is your ETA to warehouse?” That is my twin sister Lizzie. The first and only person I have told about my powers. Because how do you keep a secret like this from your twin?

“Two minutes. Still not sure how I feel about the name Ghost Spider.”

“Well if you would do some saving out in the open like Spiderwoman then you could give yourself a name. But, no you want to work in the shadows.”

“We have had this conversation. I am not ready for that. Public fights means civilians and I don’t want to get someone hurt because of my inexperience.”

“Fine. But have you given any thoughts to trying to contact Spiderwoman? You both have the same power set so she could help you out.”

“And how do I contact her? Put an ad in the paper. Local girl with newly acquired spider powers seeks woman with similar powers. That will go over well.”

“Don’t get smart with me. You are the one who wants training and Spiderwoman is best candidate for teaching you. And I don’t know you could team up with her. Her fights are pretty public so finding out where she isn’t that hard.”

“Lizzie…” How many times do I have to tell her I am not ready for a public fight?

“I know I know you aren’t ready for a public fight. And don’t say my names on the coms we don’t know if someone is listening.”

“Then we need a code name for you. But we will have to figure it out later. I’m here.” Lizzie and I found intel that weapons shipment is arriving tonight. The intel is sketchy, but better safe than sorry.

“Do you see anybody?”

“No, not yet. It might be awhile or never we just have to wait and see.”

“Ugh. Fine, but we can’t wait too long it is a school night and tomorrow is Friday so that means band practice.”

“I keep telling you we should postpone band practice for awhile.”

“No! You are not going to become one of those super heroes that doesn’t have a life outside of the job. And besides quitting the band means that you won’t see Hope any more. Not that I wouldn’t mind.”

“We go to school with her. It’s not like I…we will never see her again.” I can’t have this argument again. She really needs to get over this thing with Hope.

“Really are you telling me you don’t look forward to band practice more since she started coming to them? Or that you weren’t a little bit obsessed with her even before she started coming.”

“I am not obsessed with her!”

“Sorry my bad. You are obsessed with Spiderwoman. You just turn in a giant ball of nerves around Hope.

“I do not! I have been singing in front of her every Friday for the past two months. Could I do that if I was giant ball of nerves?”

“Yeah you are fine when you are singing, but the before and after is just so hard to watch. You barely make eye contact when setting up and then after you always ask what she thinks. And it always the same, she thinks you sound amazing.”

“That’s why she is there. To give feedback and help me get use to singing for other people.”

“It’s not about the fact that you ask. It is how you ask. You’re always so shy it. Like you are asking her to Prom and you are terrified of her saying no.”

“I want her to like to like us is that so weird?”

“No, but clearly you are worried about her option for other reasons.” Thankfully I am saved from this conversation by the bad guys arriving.

“Creepy guys in suits have arrived. And it looks like the gun runners have too.”

“How many?”

“I can’t really get a good head count. But good news it looks like no one has any weapons. Or at least the only big guns are in the crates.”

“Then I suggest crashing the party before the favors get passed out.”

“Copy that. Going radio silent.” I decide the best thing to do is to take out the parameter guards. Four in total seems to be two from each group. The warehouse is small and only has two entrances. The loading dock and the access door. Two on each door.

I head to the side door first the guards never see me coming. Both go down or up as the case may be. Bad guys sunny side up is my favorite. I webbed up their mouths but I decided to knock them out for good measure. I swing over to the next two and pull them both down in one move. With all the guard unconscious it is time to deal with the small army inside the the building.

I head up to the roof and look through the skylight to get an idea the of what I was heading into. Looks to be about ten bad guys for each side. Hard to really tell though because all the lights are off. I guess turning the lights on in an abandon warehouse would be pretty suspicious. Now I could smash through the glass and take them by surprise or I sneak in and gather some intel while taking them out one by one.

And as much fun as crashing this party sounds. I need to figure out what is going on before I stop them. I slowly open the hatch in the skylight. Praying that it doesn’t squeak. Once the hatch is open I crawl on the ceiling trying the get a better view and see if I can take any of them down before the big fight. I got a couple of stragglers on the edges pacing around. Five maybe six it I time this right I can take out twenty percent of their forces before the fight even starts. All while getting some useful intel.

I head over the the guy farthest from the rest. He walks behind a pillar obscuring him from view of the others. I get above him and use my webs to pull him up to the ceiling and stick him there with his mouth gagged. As I scout for another bad guy to take down. The bosses start talking.

“Now normally I would just take my money and give you the merchandise, but you see I don’t know you. So I got some questions.”

“The boss figured you would.”

“Smart man your boss. Can I get his name?” It can’t be that easy right? Couple of months on the job and I get lucky and get the name of the new player in town.

“He would like to remain anonymous for the moment. I’m sure you understand.” Yeah that make more sense. Another goon has managed to walk into a blind spot so up in the ceiling he goes.

“Of course. Now look normally I wouldn’t ask what I am about to ask, but like I said you’re new to town and usually my first time buyers start small. A couple crates of handguns with some shotguns and assault rifles thrown in. But, your boss well he asked for military grade weapons and no small amount of them either.” Fuck. I knew this was gun deal, but military grade. Fuck.

“Get to your question.” Two guys walk behind a couple of crates so I take the opportunity to web them to them.

“My question isn’t what you think. Do me and my boys have anything to worry about? Clearly your boss is about to start something big.” Yeah no duh. “Maybe some kind of gang war or fuck maybe even take over the city for all I know. And I don’t care so long as you can guarantee me and mine aren’t going to go down with everyone else.”

“My boss was right about you. A man of honor. He likes that about you. You have nothing to worry about. My boss keeps his word and doesn’t betray allies. So long as you keep the weapons coming then you and yours will be safe.” I guess there really is honor among thieves, who knew?

“Good. Now I imagine you want to inspect the merchandise.” 

“Yes.” Ok didn’t get as many guys as I hoped, but that’s is my cue. I swing back up to ceiling and jump down on the crate just as the sharp dressed criminal starts to open it.

“Sorry to drop in like this and I know I am being a total mom friend right now. But you guys do know this is very illegal right. Like you could go to jail.” Before they have time to recover from the shock I rapidly fire web shots into the crowds. Hitting about six of them in the eyes and some others just in the chest.

I leap from the crate and into the crowd of very pissed of criminals. Maybe I should rethink my life choices. But no time for that now. Only time for some ass kicking. Thank you super strength because without it these guys wouldn’t be going down in one hit so easily. I knock out about three of them before my weird biological danger alert goes off. I really need a better name for that.

The sharp dressed leader has vanished, but the gun runner he has pulled out a grenade launcher. So much for caring about his men. I quickly web up the barrel right before he fires. The grenade explodes in the chamber. Knocking him out and putting some shrapnel in his buddies. All in all, I got about I got about six assholes left standing. A couple bolt for the exits. Normally I would stop them but the other four have pulled out some shotguns from the crates.

I jump up to the ceiling just in time to dodge the bullets. Great looks like they are using slugs. Good news that means no shatter shot, but bad news one hit and I am missing body parts. So using some truly impressive acrobatics. Thank you dance class. I get behind two of the shot gunners and disarm them. And then web up their feet. Only two left.

After seeing me take down like twenty of their friends the do the smart thing and drop their weapons and run for the exits. But no one else is getting away tonight. I knock one guy out and web the other to the door.

“Alright make the call.”

“Already did when I heard shots fired.” Ugh sometimes my sister gets little worried. Which is great progress for her, but not so useful in the field. I swing out of there before the cops come.

“Lizzie we talked about this. You can’t just call the police every time gun fire goes off.”

“I’m sorry I don’t want my sister to die. I already think this is kind of stupid and dangerous, but this is what you want to do so get use to me worrying about you for a change.”

“I know and I am glad you are helping, but please try to wait until I tell you to call the cops.”

“I’ll try. Now get home we have school and band practice tomorrow.”

“On my way.”

All anyone can talk about at school the next day is the mysterious ghost spider and how they took down a shit ton of criminals last night. And as much as I try and keep my head down people are bugging me for details. I should explain. My dad is the chief of police so they think I have all the spider people related gossip.

Which even before I got my powers I never knew anything. Because dad is very serious about his job and never tells us anything. And there is no way I am going to tell anyone at school that I am the ghost spider. Or anything that could give me away.

So I am pretty grateful when the last bell rings at the end of the day. Now band practice and then some patrolling. We get home before Landon, Raf, and Hope. 

“Hey, Lizzie can you start setting up. I got a few song lyrics in my head and I want to get them down before I forget.” Lizzie who normally hates setting up eagerly starts moving equipment.

“Of course. Go write.”

Time slips by fast when I get in the zone. I’m not sure how much time has passed when I hear a knock on the door. I turn around to see Hope standing in the doorway of my bed room. Suddenly I feel very self conscious about everything. The choice of décor, the mess, fuck even my clothes. Which are super cute and I cleaned my room…shit it’s been two months.

“So finally after two months of hanging out in your garage I finally get to see what your room looks like. Not how imagined it. Not that I think about your room that often. Just curious that’s all.” Her head is down and she has a hand scratching the back of her head. Clearly embarrassed by the mix up. “Any way, Lizzie sent me up here to come get you. Practice was suppose to start thirty minutes ago.”

“Shit. Sorry I lost track of time working on some lyrics.”

“You were writing a song. That is so awesome. Can I see?” Hope starts moving forward. Panic starts setting in. And of course I do something stupid.

“No!” Hope stops and takes a step back. Clearly hurt by me yelling at her. “Shit. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just that I don’t like people seeing the song before I finish.”

“It’s ok I clearly got a little over excited I shouldn’t have rushed you like that.”

“No, it’s fine Hope I over reacted. I can’t wait to sing this for you. And the others.” Nice save stupid.

“I can’t wait either. And I don’t think your sister is going to wait much longer for us. So we better head down.” Yeah as much as I would like to stay in my room alone with Hope, we do need to go or Lizzie will come up here.

So we head down to the garage where everyone is waiting for us. Everyone takes their positions and we finally begin practice. Time seems to fly by. Hope stopped trying to act so cool and collected a few practices ago. So now she dances around the room as we practice. Something about makes me feel lighter, less pressure. I guess seeing Hope so happy and carefree and knowing that I am played apart in that makes me feel more confidant.

Band practice before Hope started coming was always fun but it also felt like work. Now it feels like we are just a bunch of kids goofing off on the weekends. If it wasn’t for my responsibilities as ‘ghost spider’ would try to talk the others into practicing more than one day a week. But that is the life of a superhero you don’t get to be a normal kid. My thoughts and practice are interrupted by Hope’s phone going off.

“Sorry. It’s my mom I have to take this.”

“It’s fine.” Hope then answers her phone and starts taking with her mom.

Hope starts laughing. “Ok. I will be home shortly. I love you.” The little smile Hope has on her face makes me smile too. While Hope isn’t in a permeant state of sadness it is rare to see her happy for any reason. “Sorry guys, but I got to get home.”

“Really? Can’t we do one more song?” Landon tries his best at a puppy dog pout but it isn’t really working for him.

“Sorry, but Mom is almost done with dinner and Dad won’t come out of his art room. He said and I quote ‘Art provides me all the nourishment I need’ which is means I’m the only one who can get him to eat something.”

“Your dad has an art room? What does he do?”

“Paints mostly. He works with all mediums but painting is his favorite. Mine too.”

“Wait. You paint?” Just when I think I know Hope Marshall she surprises me with something unexpected.

“Yeah.” Her head is down and I think she is blushing. “Maybe I could show you my stuff sometime? If you want that is.” That almost sounds like a date, but I’m clearly over thinking it. No way I could ever get that lucky.

“I would like that.” Landon clears his throat.

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to get packing if I have to drive Hope home.” Shit he is right. I look at Lizzie hoping that she would read my mind, but unfortunately we don’t have that mystical twin connection thing.

“Well if Hope really needs go right now. I’m sure our dad won’t mind if you leave the gear here this one time.”

“Josie! Do you want dad to pop a vein when he gets home?”

“Lizzie I’m sure it will be fine. They can come back tomorrow and pick up their stuff.”

“Hey we have time to pack up. It isn’t like I need to be home right this minute. I don’t want to get y’all in trouble.”

“It’s fine, Hope, Lizzie is just over reacting.”

“Hey, what are we doing?” Rafael who normally just goes with the flow looks a little annoyed. “Also, Hope why does your family eat dinner so early?”

“I don’t really know. We didn’t always, but one day my parents called me down for dinner early and it has been like that ever since.”

“Just go. We can handle our dad. As long as you guys come back tomorrow and pick up the equipment.”

“Yeah we can do that. Hey while we’re here tomorrow why don’t we get in some practice to?” Lizzie lights up at Landon’s suggestion.

“That sounds perfect. Who knows maybe we could make it a regular thing. Practice on Friday and Saturday.” I give Lizzie a look. She knows with my superheroing that extra practice really isn’t an option.

“Lizzie we talked about this.”

“I know I know, but maybe we can revisit the subject tonight.”

“Maybe. Now you guys better get going before Hope’s mom calls looking for her again.”

“Hey for what it is worth. I wouldn’t mine hearing y’all play more than once a week.” Ok spending more time with Hope is definitely tempting.

“I’ll think about it. Does that make everyone happy?” Everyone nods their head. Hope, Landon, and Rafael get in their car and leaves.

“So are you really going to think about it?”

“Yes. Now let’s make sure dad can still get his car in the garage. And then get ready for patrol.”

“Excellent. If I had known Hope was the key to getting you to schedule extra practices, I would have asked Landon to bring her along sooner.” I give her a look. “Ok so I wouldn’t have, but still. And I’m coming around on the whole Hope thing. Still don’t like her, but she has her moments. She just needs to apologize.”

“For what? You have never explained why you are so pissed at her.”

“She knows what she did. Now drop it and help me move this stuff.” I don’t want to but I know Lizzie and she won’t tell me anything unless she wants too.

Once we get everyone to a corner of the garage and eat something it is time for patrol. Patrol is pretty quite. Normally we use our intel to decide were to go, but after stopping that gun deal last night our intel has run dry. So I am just swinging around the city tonight.

“So about the extra band practice.” I knew I couldn’t avoid this conversation.

“Fine just this once. Key word once.”

“I’m sure Hope can talk you into doing it more than once.”

“That would require you to say more than two words to Hope. Are you ever going to tell me what your issue is with her?”

“Really I can’t believe you have noticed. Or that you aren’t pissed too.” I really have no idea what she is talking about.

“Just tell me already.”

“Fine it is because of Raf.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had dibs on Raf and we were hitting it off, but then she showed up and suddenly she all Raf cares about.”

“Oh my God! Lizzie, trust me Rafael is not interesting in Hope. And even if he was how is that Hope’s fault?”

“She is the one who made it her business to be wherever Raf is. Everyone knew he was mine. Someone must have told her.”

“Lizzie! Rafael was not yours and she made friends with Landon. And Landon is Rafael’s brother and they always hang out together.” Why is she like this?

“Ok maybe you have a point, but still I want an apology. She stole my man and didn’t even date him. Just stringing him along while she makes heart eyes at you.”

“Lizzie trust me when I say this Raf is not interesting Hope. So please just make peace with Hope. For the sake of the band. Because if you push Hope away we lose Landon. If we lose Landon we lose Rafael. And I am not a one-woman band. Also she does not make heart eyes at me.”

“Fine will think about it. Happy?”

“Yes. Now…” Suddenly I hear screaming and honking. I attach myself to a building and look down at the street. I see a city bus speeding out of control. Cars are barely getting out of the way. I have to stop it. So swing down on to the roof. And before I can do anything I hear a second thump. I turn around and see Spiderwoman.

“Listen we don’t have time for intros. Go to the back and start shooting lines to slow the bus down. They will break just keep firing them and attaching to them to the bus.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to the front and do the same thing sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just go.” 

I head to the back and start doing what Spiderwoman said. And like she said the lines were breaking by the time I fired another one. But it seemed to be working. Soon lines start holding. And the bus comes to a stop.

I head to the front of the bus to talk to Spiderwoman and I see what she meant by sort of. I see a human size impression in the front of the bus. Clearly she threw herself in front of the bus to slow it down.

“Hey we should talk. Meet me up on the roof of that building.” She swings her way up there before I can answer.

“Was that Spiderwoman? Did you just save the day with Spiderwoman?”

“It was and I did. Holy shit. I just saved the day with Spiderwoman. And she wants to talk.”

“Then what are you talking to me for? Go!” I swing up to the roof to meet with Spiderwoman. I still can’t believe it.

“Glad you showed up. I have been wanting to talk to you for awhile now.”

“Me too.”

“So I have a million questions and I bet you do too. First do you really go by Ghost Spider?”

“Not really or well officially. I kind of wish I had a better name, but I think it is going to stick now.”

“Hahaha. Yeah probably. Sorry about that. Probably would have been Spiderwoman if I hadn’t already taken that name.” So she has a sense of humor. That makes her seems more human. Makes me feel a little be less nervous.

“It’s fine Ghost Spider isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah it’s kind of cool. So from what I can tell you have the same powers as me.”

“Yeah. Do you have some sort of biological danger alert system?” She turns her head slightly like she is confused.

“Oh you mean my spider sense.”

“That is such a better name.” We both start laughing. “So why did you risk yourself like that? You could have died.”

“Part of the gig. You need to except that. Doesn’t mean you don’t fight like hell to stay alive.”

“Yeah I guess I am still getting use to all of this. I mean a few months ago I was normal. I went to school. Started a band. Fought with my sister over stupid shit.” Spiderwoman turns her head again. And then she taps her ear.

“If you are on coms turn them off.”

“Ok?” I can’t turn mine of like she can on Lizzie can do that. “Hey I need you to turn off the coms for like five minutes.”

“What no way!”

“Please just do this. Spiderwoman turned off hers. It is only fair.”

“Fine. Five minutes not a second more.” The background noise goes quite.

“Ok it is just us. What do you want to talk about?”

“Look I might be crazy but Josie is that you?” What the fuck! How does she know my name?

“What?” She starts to pull off her mask and a wave of auburn hair covers her face for a second. But the face staring back at me is none other than that of Hope Marshall.

“Hope!” I pull my mask off too. We just stare at each other, before she says anything.

“So did you ever decide on if y’all are having band practice tomorrow?”

“Uh we might need to meet up before that.”

“Agreed. I assume Lizzie is on the other end of your com.”

“Yeah. And who is on yours?”

“Landon. So meeting at y’alls place?” Landon of course that makes sense. Well as much sense as any of this.

“Yeah. Sounds good. See you in an hour?”

“Sounds good to me.” Hope swings off. Holy shit Hope is Spiderwoman.

“Hey what was that all about?” I guess my five minutes are up. This should be fun.

“We are going to have guests in an hour.”

“What! Why?”

“Because Hope is Spiderwoman and she wants to come over and talk.”

“What!?” This is going to be a long night. Just when I thought I my life couldn’t get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to all of you that guessed that the new spider person was Josie good job. oh i forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter. Hope's costume is the one from the PS4 game. And Josie's is the Spider-gwen costume.


	3. Your touch is electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's life just keeps getting weirder. With the reveal that Josie Saltzman the girl she has the biggest, most embarrassing crush on is Ghost Spider Hope's life have been thrown for a loop. As the heroes talk and compare notes an electrifying new development appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter. The intros are done so now it is time to have some real fun.  
Special thanks to JoMikaelson for Betaing this for me.

Hope’s POV

My life is weird. That is just a fact that I have come to except. I get bit by a spider and gain super powers. And then after two years of being the only Spiderwoman another one shows up in my city. Which is awesome I could use the help. But tracking her down proved to be difficult until finally we meet on top of speeding bus. Saving the day with someone else felt amazing and I was so excited to finally be able to talk and compare notes. 

And then while she was talking suddenly I realized I knew who I was talking to but I couldn’t be right. That is just too weird. But I was, the Ghost Spider is Josie. Someone I know, someone I…well that isn’t important. The point is just when I thought my life couldn’t get any weirder Josie Saltzman has the same powers as me.

I realized I still had Landon on hold. “What the fuck Hope! You can’t just go dark like that.”

“I know I’m sorry I just need to talk to her alone for a few minutes.”

“Why?” I can’t explain to him right now.

“Look I will explain later. Right now I need you to pick me up from my house. I am about fifteen to twenty minutes from there.”

“What is going on?”

“Landon just please do as I ask. I will explain everything in the car.”

“Ok. Do I need to bring any of my equipment?”

“No.”

“I will be there in about twenty or so minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine you just better explain.” The line goes dead. I guess I deserve that.

Yeah I could have explained it all to him over the coms, but I need a few minutes to clear my head. I mean what I was thinking? If that hadn’t been Josie, I could have put her in danger. I mean fuck I took off my mask. All because it felt like I was talking to Josie.

When I get to my house I sneak into my room via the window. Looks like my parents didn’t notice I was gone. One of these days they are going to catch me and I am not looking forward to that. Landon will be here any minute so I quickly get changed and head down stairs. My parents are cuddle up on the couch watching something on tv.

“Hey, Landon is about to pick me up. I don’t know when I will be back.”

“And just were are you going?” I knew dad wasn’t going to let me get away that easy.

“We left the band equipment at Josie and Lizzie’s house, so we are going to go get it.”

“Honey, why did y’all leave it there in the first place?”

“Because you called me home for dinner, mom. And dad decided to take the whole starving artist thing a little too seriously.”

“You two over react missing the occasional meal isn’t going to kill me.”

“Klaus, I made the mistake of letting you skip dinner once and I am never going through that again.”

“It wasn’t that bad, love.”

“Really? Because you turn into a real drama queen when you get hungry.” Mom’s right dad tends to go in to dramatic monologues when the mood strikes him.

“He is a drama queen.” The fake look of betrayal on my dad’s face is priceless.

“My own flesh and blood. I see how it is in this house. Betrayed by the women I love. I am going to and paint. You two shall never see me again.” Dad gets up but mom pulls him back down. Both of them are laughing and giggling for anyone else my age is would be gross. But after seventeen years of marriage they still act like love-struck teenagers. I hope I have that one day.

I see Landon’s car pull up. “Hey, Landon’s here I need to go.”

“Fine, just don’t stay out too late.”

“Klaus. It’s the weekend let her stay out. I’m just glad she is finally getting out of her room more often.” If only she knew how little time I spend in there.

“Fine. Midnight at the latest.”

“Thanks dad. Thanks mom. Love you both.”

“Love you too.”  
“Love you sweetheart.”

When I get in Landon’s car he doesn’t look happy. “So where are we going?”

“To Josie and Lizzie’s house.” The look of pure dumbfounded shock on his face almost makes me laugh.

“Why?”

“Because Josie is the Ghost Spider.” He just stares at me. “Well are you going to drive or not?”

“Yeah just processing. I have so many questions.” He starts driving.

“Well we got a little time so ask away.”

“Ok first. How do you know that Josie is the Ghost Spider?”

“When we were talking I just kind of knew. And when I went off coms I asked her.”

“What! Are you insane? That put you and her at risk.”

“I know I know. And you really aren’t going to like this next part.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I took off my mask.” I cringe in anticipation of the backlash.

“You what! Why the fuck would you do something so stupid? What if someone saw you. Fuck what if it wasn’t Josie. Did she tell you she was Josie?”

“She took off her mask too.”

“You two are insane. Rule one of being a superhero never take off the mask. And if you do never do it in public.”

“We were on a rooftop alone. Not the middle of Times Square.”

“You just saved a bus full of people. You don’t think that news crews weren’t on there way or already had helicopters in the air. It was breaking news.”

“Look I wasn’t thinking. I was just so sure it was Josie and my mind kind of went blank. But there were no helicopters. I would have heard them.”

“Ok so please tell how you knew it was Josie?”

“This is going to sound real stupid and I realize that, but when I talk to Josie I get this feeling. I know what it feels like talking to her.” His expression softens, but not by much.

“Hope, are you telling me you risked everything because of a feeling?”

“Yes.”

“Look I know we don’t talk about it but do you remember about five months ago when you faced off against Doc Ock and nearly died?” I don’t know why he is bringing this up.

“Nearly died seems like a bit of stretch.”

“Hope I was there. You were touch and go there for a minute or two.”

“Ok. But why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because you were delirious from the pain. And you told me how you wished you had asked Josie out.”

“I did not say that.”

“You did. And I asked why you hadn’t.”

“What did I say.”

“That you couldn’t put her in danger like that. That being loved by superhero means death.”

“You said it yourself I was delirious from the pain. I wasn’t thinking straight.” So he didn’t figure it out. I told him. Great, just great.

“Hope, none of that was news to me. I already knew. Everyone knows how you feel about her. Except for her. Why do you think I invited to come to band practice? I was hoping spending time with her would get you to act.”

“What is your point? What does this have to do with anything?”

“You didn’t ask her out before because it was too big of a risk. But she has powers just like yours so she can take care of herself. My point is there is nothing stopping you from being happy. So why not ask her out?”

“How did this turn into you giving me relationship advice?”

“Well because I figure you have told me everything I need to know about the rooftop meeting. And I want you to be happy, Hope. Look I’m not saying it has to be tonight or anything, just think about it.”

The conversation ends there because we have arrived. It doesn’t look like their dad is home yet. So we should have some privacy. We knock on the door and Lizzie answers.

“So it’s true. I can’t believe it.”

“You’re not the only one having trouble believing this is happening.”

“Lizzie are you going to invite us in?”

“Sorry Count Dorkula I forgot geeks needed to be invited in.” That didn’t sound as harsh as I would expect. None of Lizzie’s normal trademark bite is behind it. Sounds like she is just trying to regain some sense of normalcy.

“Lizzie play nice. They have saved the city on more than one occasion.” It’s Josie. After seeing her in costume saving the day seeing her in normal clothes is a little weird. So I am just kind of staring at her and she is staring back at me.

Landon enters and I follow. The four of us head up to Josie and Lizzie’s room and sit in silence for a few minutes before Lizzie says something.

“Ok so is anyone else freaked out by the fact that Hope and Josie have the same exact powers? Because really what are the odds of that?”

“Yeah we have been wondering the same thing for the last two months. I mean two people living in the same city having the same powers is crazy enough. But, the fact that you two know each other is insane.”

“Josie how did you get your powers? Was it a spider bite?”

“Yeah. I assume it was the same for you. Got bit by a spider went to sleep and woke up with powers.”

“Yeah. That is exactly what happened.”

“Ok we need to figure out if you two have any differences.” Landon has a fair point. Any differences would be useful to know.

“Do you have organic webs or do you make them like I do?”

“I make mine too. In fact, I might have taken a sample of your webs to figure out what they were made of.” Wait she reverse engineered my webs?

“You reverse engineered Hope’s webs from a sample? No one has been able to do that. Like all of the top scientist in the world have been working on that for two years.”

“Yeah their research helped actually. I looked up what they had been doing and went from there. I analyzed the webs under a microscope to see how the structure worked. And then I let them dissolve. And may have broken into NYU’s science building to run some test and figure out the chemical components.” She is blushing now.

“That is really impressive. How did you figure out how to combine the chemicals? It took me months to get the formula right.”

“That was good old trail and error. Just combining them resulted in an explosion of webs that took a little while to clean up.”

“A little while? It took two hours.” We all get a laugh out of that.

“So after that mishap I realized it must be a binary compound. That the moment you fire your webs two solutions mix to create the webs. Now figuring out what combo made what solution was difficult. In fact, there were two chemicals that I could not for the life of me figure out how they fit in the web formula.”

“Oh those are additives. One makes the webs a little bit stronger making them harder to cut. The other makes them last for two hours instead of thirty minutes.”

“Oh duh. Of course why didn’t I think of that. I just removed them and when I got the formula to work I just kind of stopped there. Can you show me how to add them?” She is so excited it is contagious.

“Of course. In fact, I have some other web fluids I can show you too. One that conducts electricity better, one that works under water, and one that is basically cement.” Her eyes light up. And she bounces off her bed.

“Yes, that would be awesome. How did you figure all of this out?”

“Like you trail and error.”

“Yeah but I had a templet to go off of you just made these yourself. I knew you were smart, but you’re a genius.”

“And clearly so are you. Like Landon said the world’s greatest minds have been working on figure out my webs for two years. You cracked in what?”

“A month.” I am in awe of this girl. She can sing, she’s a fucking genius, so kind, and beautiful too.

“A month! Josie how are still in high school shouldn’t you be finishing college with a brain like that?”

“I like school and being a normal teenager. Well I guess I’m not a normal teenager anymore.”

“No, you aren’t and I don’t think you ever were. I mean who gets powers and instantly decides to be a superhero?”

“You did. I could help people so why would I do anything else?”

“Yeah I understand that.”

“Are you two done geeking out over there, because I still have some question for Hope.” Lizzie is glaring at me again. Seriously still? What did I do to her that makes her still hate me after finding out I’m a superhero?

“Yeah and I imagine Landon has some question for us too.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Actually Landon being here brings up a question. Why is the hobbit here and why did you tell him your secret?”

“Really Lizzie we are in a band together. Why do you still call me a hobbit?”

“Just speaking the truth.” Ok I need to stop this conversation.

“I didn’t exactly tell him. About a year ago Mysterio showed up and made the empire state building disappear. And was ransoming it and the people inside. And I went to fight him, but didn’t have time to cancel plans with Landon.”

“So I still came over. Hope’s parents sent me up to her room. Granted her dad did start talking to me about how noble he found the priesthood. I think he thought I was trying to date Hope or something.” Everyone gets a laugh out that, but I am just embarrassed.

“Really he did that? I have got to have a talk with him about that.”

“Oh well so when I get to Hope’s room she isn’t there. I thought she might just be in the bathroom or something so I waited. And I noticed some of her notebooks opened up. And I need the notes from History so I looked and saw designs for suits and web based weapons. So I just stayed in her room until she got back.”

“And of course I climb through the window in full costume so I was kind of busted. He has been my sidekick ever since. Gets me intel and directions.”

“That’s what Lizzie does.”

“Hey don’t lump me in with Landon. I am definitely better at my job than him. I mean we have been stopping all sort of secret criminal activity. Were he just watches the news and pulls up google maps or something.”

“Hey. I work hard for my intel. I put spyware in the NYPD’s database that they still can’t get rid of or trace back to me. I get real time police reports and 911 calls too.”

“Wait the virus that keeps popping up on the servers is you? Dad is so pissed about that he accidently told us one night. IT keeps deleting it and improving the firewalls but you keep getting back in. How?”

“Oh I only got in that once. The spyware is my own code. It spawns a hundred compressed files all over the server. So when one gets deleted the next one spawns in like an hour later. And when number one hundred spawns in it will create a hundred more. They are never getting rid of that code.”

“Ok that is serious impressive.” Lizzie paying someone a compliment is the world ending?

“So how do you get your intel?”

“Well our dad is the chief of police and our mom is an investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle. I know I know a shitty paper and news organization that hates you Hope, but my mom does good work.”

“Your mom’s Caroline Forbes-Salvatore right? Yeah she does good work. I usually try to give her a scoop if I can.”

“Yeah well as I was saying. While neither of them tell us anything about their work. but they both keep filing cabinets with the latest info. So I made copies of the keys and cross reference the info to get the best intel.” Lizzie pulls out her laptop and shows Landon.

“That is impressive. Hey what’s this file labeled ‘suits’?” Suits does that have anything to do with the new gang?

“So have you two been dealing with any criminals who like to dress their best and in some really good body armor?” Ok time to jump into this conversation.

“Yeah. They robbed a bank and were the ones that shot at the police officers a couple months ago. And at the docks where I first saw you Josie.”

“Yeah that was my first big take down. It was suppose to be some kind of drug deal, but nobody brought any drugs. It seemed like a buy out or buy in. I got spotted so I wasn’t able to hear much.”

“That is weird. They were using the money from the bank robbery to fund that. I thought it was weird I didn’t see any drugs, but I was a little focused on you.”

“Lizzie can I see that file?” Lizzie hands the laptop to Landon and they start looking over the file.

“Any other run ins with them?” Josie answers me.

“Yeah last night. They were going to buy guns at an abandoned warehouse. Or at least that is what the intel said. Ends up they were buying multiple crates full of military grade weapons.”

“Were you able to get any intel?”

“Yeah plenty this time. The gun runners’ boss was afraid of why they needed so much. The leader of the suits answers his questions, but avoided naming his boss. And he got away. Something big is going down. And probably soon.”

“Fuck. I knew these guys were going to be a problem, but not like this.” The conversation is interrupted by a ping from Landon’s phone. That can’t be good.

“Police report on that bus just came back. It was foul play. Apparently the computer system got fried, so the brake system wouldn’t work. It wasn’t a short either. According to this about ten times the amount of power the system uses passed through it.”

“So some villain making a power play or testing out their powers. Usually they take credit for it.” Another ping from Landon’s phone. And the lights blink out. Fuck that isn’t good.

“Electro is at the power station. They must have been the one who took out the bus.” Good thing I brought my suit.

“Josie how do you feel about facing your first supervillain?”

“I’m nervous, but I’m also not going to let you face this alone.”

“So were can I get changed?”

“We can both change in here. If that isn’t a problem.” She is blushing again.

“Hey we don’t have time for this. Landon get out. I am going to help these to idiots get changed.”

“Ok I will go start the car. It will be faster if we drive part of the way.” Landon leaves me with Josie and Lizzie to get changed. If lizzie wasn’t here this would be kind of a dream come true.

We get changed and Lizzie is surprising helpful. Normally this is a twenty-minute struggle but both of us are in costume minus the masks in five minutes. Landon has the car ready to go the moment we get in. Me and Josie in the back with Lizzie riding shotgun. 

“Josie take these.” I hand her two extra web shooters, special fluid, and an extra com. “That fluid is designed to conduct electricity. So using it against Electro it will be a big help.”

“Thank you, Hope.” She switches out her bulkier web shooter for mine.

It doesn’t take us long to get just over halfway there, but with the city dark this is as close as we can get.

“I guess we will have to swing the rest of the way.” Me and Josie put our mask on and start swinging to the power station.

“Come in Spiderwoman can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear. You know we never did give you a code name. But no time for that. What details do you have?”

“No much. And Lizzie is on speaker for this as well.”

“So what is this Electro’s deal. I mean we don’t really know that much about her other than she has electric powers.”

“Well first things first. Electro identifies as non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.”

“Sorry my bad. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine Lizzie. The media really doesn’t mention it. Electro’s real name is Dr. Inadu Labonair a brilliant physicist who was obsessed with everything electric. So much so that they wanted to become pure energy. That was how they got their powers in the first place. An experiment back fired and gave Dr. Inadu the power to absorb and redirect electricity.”

“Ok so anything else we need to know?” Josie ask me as we swing toward Electro.

“Nothing important. Just a fun fact. Before Dr. Inadu became Electro they had another nickname. The Hollow due to the fact that they didn’t care about anyone or anything, but gaining more power.”

“So definitely on their way to being a supervillain before gaining powers. Fun.”

“I did say it was a fun fact. Didn’t I?” I can hear Josie laugh as we swing from building to building. The power station coming into view. Both due to how close we are and the fact it is the only thing lite up for miles.

“Ok so those nerves I mention. Yeah my stomach is doing flips right now.”

“It’s going to be ok. I have beat Electro before and this time we are prepared. I got your back.”

“And I got yours. Let’s do this.” We swing into the center of the power station. Electro is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey sparky I know you’re here. What are you afraid of me after that beat down I gave you last time?” Taunting the villain always works.

Suddenly the transformers shoot electricity out into the air above us. And Electro forms from it. That’s right forms from the electricity. Fuck that is new. Electro looks different too. Before they had a terrible green and yellow costume. Now it is a blue high tech suit and that isn’t all that is different. Their skin is blue with crackling streaks of yellow moving around. As if they had finally become pure energy.

“Spiderwoman how nice to see you again. And you brought a sidekick along this time.”

Can’t let the new powers phase me. “Not a side kick a partner. And we are going to kick your ass. I see you got an upgrade.”

“Thanks for noticing. I am finally one step closer to becoming what I was always meant to be.”

“What’s that prisoner number 421132?” Damn Josie got the first quip in.

“For that the girlfriend dies first.” Wait did Electro just call Josie my girlfriend? Focus Hope or Josie might just end up dead. My spider sense goes off and we get out of the way just before a bolt of lightning strikes us.

“Ghost. Let’s try the webs.” I switch web fluid to the special one I design just for Electro. “I hope is still works.”

“Are they still going to work?”

“I don’t know, but we have to try. Just make sure to ground the line as soon as you fire it. Or you are getting shocked.

“Yeah don’t want to do that.” As we get switched out we also have to keep dodging the lightning Electro is throwing at us from every direction. Spider sense is the only thing keeping us alive right now.

“Here goes nothing.” I fire the first web and ground it before it hits. It passes right through. Fuck. We are so screwed.

“Uggghh!” Wait a minute. The line connected with something and suddenly Electro is in pain. At least until they move away from the line. Ok so the line needs to grounded at both ends and Electro needs to touch it for it work. Not the best news, but I can work with that.

“Ghost did you see that?”

“Yeah. This is going to be annoying isn’t it?”

“Welcome to fighting supervillains. Just when you figure them out they pull shit like this.”

“Clear little girl. You changed your webs. You know if it wasn’t for us being enemies and whatnot I would love to pick your brain.”

“Yeah as a general rule I don’t have brain storming sessions with villains. Shocking I know.” My quip game is not strong tonight. Which sucks I was hoping to impress Josie with my laugh in the face of danger attitude.

Speaking of Josie, she has been firing webs all over the place just missing Electro each time. Electro is on to us now so they aren’t going to let us hit them. Josie fires another one and this time when Electro dodges they back up into one of the lines. Fuck this girl is brilliant.

“So I see this one takes the spider part of her name seriously. What is your name? I heard Spiderwoman call you Ghost. How about I make that a reality.” Electro lunges at Josie. And I jump in front of them. Taking the punch square in the gut. Which would suck anyway, but the electricity mixed in just sucks.

“No!” Josie starts firing wildly. And manages to hit Electro, but Josie forgot to ground the line first. “Ugh!” Josie flies back into a concrete wall. Electro goes in for a killing blow. I fire a line in-between them.

“Ugh!” Electro backs off. I need to find away to finish this fast before we run out of webs. I look around and see two pairs of rubber gloves. I grab them. And toss a pair to Josie.

I fire a web near Electro and pull myself toward them after it makes contact. Electro tries to grab the line to shock me just like Josie. But I quickly fire another line grounding it. Electro gets hurt and can’t dodge me. Put on on of the gloves and punch Electro right in the face.

“Ugh! Damn it. I won’t let you beat me this time.” Josie has gotten up and has both gloves on. She jumps up and lands a punch in the gut. Followed by a quick left to the back. I swing over Electro and knock them to the ground.

“Looks like you are grounded Electro. No taking over the city’s power grid for a month.” Finally, a good quip. Before we can web Electro to the ground they turn into pure electricity and escape through the power lines.

“Fuck my first supervillain fight and they get away.”

“Hey you did great. That move with the web trap was brilliant. Just remember next time you can’t let your emotions get the better of you. You are lucky that shock didn’t kill you.”

“You have no room to talk. What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?”

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well seeing you hurt wasn’t fun for me either. If this partnership is going to work, we can’t sacrifice ourselves for each other.” She’s right I just don’t think I can stop myself from protecting her.

“I’ll try, but that isn’t going to be easy for me. We should get out of here. But first we need to talk to your dad if he is on scene.”

“What why?”

“Because Electro just got an upgrade and got away.”

“Ok, but you do the talking. I don’t want to give myself away again.”

“You will be fine. Come on.” We swing to were the police have set up a barricade. I see Chief Saltzman and he is talking with…

“Is he talking with my mom? Fuck.”

“Might want to cut down on the swearing. We are about to be on camera.” We land in front of them. “Chief Saltzman. Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore. Good that you are both here.”

“Spiderwoman and who is this?”

“Chief I would like for you to meet Ghost Spider.”

“It is a pleasure. Wish it was under better circumstances. Did you two defeat Electro?”

“And I have the same question and more for Ghost Spider.”

“Electro was defeat, but they got away. And unfortunately they got a big upgrade. They are now made of electricity. And can travel through the power lines.”

“How are we suppose to deal with that?”

“Rubber works.”

“Duly noted. Thank you both for saving the city again. I will leave you two to Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore.”

“And I have a lot of questions. Starting with are you the same Ghost Spider that rumor has it has been stopping criminal activity for the last two months?” I take a step back and let Josie answer. The people need to know more about her.

“Yes.”

“Ok have you been under Spiderwoman tutelage this entire time?”

“No the bus early today was the first time we teamed up.”

“Is this going to be a regular team up or are you two going your separate ways?” I decide to answer this one.

“If Ghost Spider wants to make this partnership permanent I am all for it.” I look at Josie waiting for her response.

“I would like that.”

“Ok just a few more questions.”

“Sorry but we have to get going. It was a pleasure talking with you as always Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore.” Me and Josie swing back to were Landon parked. When we get to the car Landon and Lizzie are waiting outside of it for us.

“Hey what happened? Why did you two go dark on us?” Landon looks worried and so does Lizzie.

“The coms went out?”

“No duh why do you think he asked?” Lizzie is pissed.

“Lizzie, Electro’s powers must have fried the coms. It wasn’t Hope’s fault. Or mine.”

“Ok. That makes sense. So we saw mom interview you two. You did great Josie. Now you are in the big time for real.”

“Let’s get going. We can debrief in the car. My parents are going to kill me if I get back too late.” We get in the car and start driving.

“So how was fighting Electro for the first time sis? And how did you two manage with their power up?”

“It wasn’t easy the webs worked but not as expected. They passed right through so we had to ground both ends before they were affective.”

“Josie was brilliant. She faked missing Electro to create a web trap so that when they dodged one line they backed into another.” I am so proud of her for that.

“Good job Josie. Hope tell me you didn’t let Josie save the day all by herself.” Landon is being kind of asshole, but in that way that best friends are.

“Hope found these pairs of rubber gloves and we used them to beat the shit out of Electro.” Josie got a little dark side to her. I love that.

It isn’t long before we get to Josie and Lizzie’s house. We head up to their room to get changed real quick. I look at the clock it is almost eleven. Fuck. We don’t have time to get the equipment.

“Hey did you ever decide on having band practice more than once a week?”

“Yeah let’s do it. Beside you don’t have time to get the equipment and get home. So see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah band practice followed by patrol?”

“Sounds great.” I head to the car and tell Landon about band practice tomorrow. Which he is excited for. We get to my house about thirty minutes before midnight. I try to sneak in through the front door. But, my parents are waiting up for me. And they don’t look happy.

“I see Cinderella manage to make it home before midnight.” Dad’s not happy.

“Hope. There was a blackout and we couldn’t get a hold of you.” Shit.

“Sorry, after the power went out we check the news on Landon’s phone and well we got a little too involved with the fight.” That is an understatement.

“We understand but honey next time please call us. Me and your dad were worried sick.” Mom hugs me and then dad does too.

“I’m sorry I won’t let that happen again.”

“So did you get all the equipment, my littlest wolf?”

“No. Josie decided to have band practice tomorrow. So we just left it there.”

“Little Wolf our baby girl is turning into a social butterfly. Going out twice in one week.”

“Dad!”

“Leave her alone Klaus she needs to get to bed. She looks tired.”

“Thanks mom. Goodnight. Love you both.”

“Love you too.” They chorus.

As I get ready for bed I can’t help but think of all that went down today. Finding out that Josie is Ghost Spider, the new gang, and Electro’s upgrade. It is enough to make my head spin. Granted that might have more to do with electricity still running through my body. Something is coming and it is going to be bad. But with Josie by my side I know we can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. Josie got to fight her first supervillain. and we got to meet Alaric and Caroline.
> 
> Fun fact. The prison number Josie gave Electro if you convert it to letters. its spells Dumb.


	4. Looks can be deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is on top of the world. She not only got to team up with her favorite superhero Spiderwoman who is Hope Marshall. The girl she has a massive crush on. She defeated her first supervillain even if Electro did get away. And now she teams up with Hope on the regular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful Beta JoMikaelson who caught a few errors i would have been ashamed about.

Josie’s POV

These last two weeks have been the best of my life. You see two weeks ago I saved a bus full of people with Spiderwoman. And then I found out that Spiderwoman is none other than Hope Marshall. The girl of my dreams is a fucking superhero. To top it all off we fought Electro and sort of won. We make them runaway, so in my books that counts as a win. Ever since then I have been patrolling with Hope.

Hope before all of this was just a girl that went to my school that I had friends in common with. We never really hung out or even talked. But now we sit at lunch together, I see her twice a week for band practice, and every night we patrol the city stopping bad guys. I can hardly believe this is my life.

“Hey sis can you stop daydreaming and help me set up. Landon, Rafael, and Hope should be here soon.” She’s right it is almost noon. We decided to set a noon start time for Saturday band practice. Because well who wants to get up before ten on a Saturday. Granted if I could I would sleep until like three or five in the afternoon.

“Yeah, sorry, my bad. So do you think we are going to get home cooked food again or fast food this time?” The boys bring food and we all eat before practice. The first time we did this it was last minute so it was fast food. But last time Landon made food and the boy can cook.

“I hope Landon cooked again. That hobbit can cook. Which I guess makes sense since Hobbits eat so much.” My sister, ladies and gentlemen, the secret nerd.

“Well if he did it better not be too much again. I was almost too full to be able go on patrol.”

“Well you didn’t have to eat so much.”

“But it was so good. And besides crime fighting builds up an appetite.”

“Then how about this if he does bring too much food. Save some for after. I think that was his goal last time, but you and Hope just kept eating.”

“We were hungry.”

“Look at it this way if you save some food for after. Hope will stay and eat dinner here instead of going home and eating dinner with her family. Which means more one on one time.” She winks at me. At least she is coming around on Hope. “And I mean one on one. The less time I spend around her the better.” Never mind.

“Lizzie!” The conversation is cut short by Hope and boys pulling up.

“Hey! I made food again.” Yes!

“And he made too much again.” Raf nudges his brother. Landon shoves him back.

“Boys. I could use a little help here.” Hope looks like she is struggling with a couple of bags of food. Key word looks. She can easily carry every single bag food.

Everyone grabs a bag and brings it into the dinning room. Lizzie and I had set the table before hand. Pretty soon we are all laughing and eating. Raf fucks up a joke he read on the internet. Which, is probably funnier than the actual joke. Landon and Lizzie geek out about a new movie coming out in a couple of weeks. And they talk us in to going to see it with them. Well except for Rafael he already made plans that weekend with some other friends.

Lizzie had to stop me and Hope from eating too much. Once we cleaned up and put the extra food away it was time for practice. Which went like normal. We play our songs, Lizzie nitpicks, and Hope dances around the room like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Like I said just like normal that is until Hope did something unexpected during one of our songs.

“Come on Josie dance with me.” Her hand is stretched out to me. And even though I want to say no. The smile on Hope’s face is just so perfect that I don’t want to do anything that might make it disappear. So I take her hand and see pulls be out on to the ‘dance floor’.

“Hope you know I have to sing right?”

“Then sing. You can sing and dance at the same time right?”

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_   
_ Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_   
_ You're gonna catch me,_   
_ You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

Hope twirls me around and I twirl her around. We both keep laughing which kind of messes up the song, but we all stopped caring about that awhile ago.

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_   
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_   
_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_   
_ I won't fall out of love, I fall into you_

Everything was going perfect except we forgot that the microphone has a cord. In all our twirling we had managed to get tangled up and just as I sang _I fall into you_ we go down.

“Ouch. Hahahaha. You ok, Josie?” Hope brushes hair out of my face and even after falling she still has that smile on her face.

“Yeah I’m fine. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. We seem to have webbed ourselves up.” Oh gods that was bad. I can’t stop laughing. My sides are starting to hurt. And if I thought I was laughing hard Hope seems to be dying from her own bad joke.

“Hope you need to breath. It wasn’t that funny.”

“You’re laughing too.”

“Because it was so bad. Come on we should get out of this.” It takes us a minute to get ourselves out. And when we do I look around the room and see this stupid knowing kind of smile on everyone’s faces. “Shut up.”

“We didn’t say anything.” Lizzie has a shit eating grin on her face. Landon and Rafael pretend to be oblivious to everything. And Hope still has that smile on her face.

“Hey Hope it’s getting close to dinner time for you. We should probably pack up and get going.”

“Your right Raf. Let me call my parents real quick and then I will help.” That reminds me of what Lizzie suggested earlier.

“Hey, Hope, you could stay. We still have leftovers and it would be fun to have a girl’s night. Right, Lizzie?”

“Yeah totally.”

“Yeah that sounds like fun. Let me see if my parents are ok with that.” Hope steps outside to make her call. I really hope her parents are cool with ‘girl’s night’. They would definitely not be cool with us fighting crime. “They said yes. As long as someone can give me a ride home.”

“Awesome we can totally do that.”

“So can we practice some more then?” Raf has a hopeful look on his face. I almost want to say yes, but me and Hope have to go on patrol.

“Sorry, but I think me falling on my ass is a sign to call it quits for tonight.”

“Ah damn it.” Thankfully Rafael doesn’t put up a fight. It doesn’t take long before we have all the equipment in Landon’s car.

“Hey, Hope, you have everything you need right?” Landon very clearly asking if Hope has her costume.

“Yeah I got everything I need.” Hope pats her purse. The boys drive away leaving the three of us in the garage.

“So I guess girl’s night is code for you two going on patrol?”

“Brilliant as always Lizzie.”

“I’m sorry but who’s brilliant idea was it to ask the lead singer to dance when she has a corded mic?” Hope blushes at that.

“Play nice. And Lizzie I forgot about the mic too.” I swear these two are going to kill me before any supervillain.

“Fine you two go get changed. We have a city to protect.” Lizzie gets way to over excited about this, but I can’t really blame her.

“Come on Hope race you to my room.” And I book it before Hope has time to react.

“No fair! What happen to on your mark?”

“My house, my rules.” I get to the room first. “Victory! How does it feel to be defeated Spiderwoman?”

“Wasn’t a loss from my perspective.” Hope, winked at me. Is she implying what I think she is? My face has to be as red as her spider suit right now.

“Whatever you say. Hey how many web cartages do you have?” Hope looks through her purse and starts counting on her hands.

“Fuck. I forgot to bring extra. I have like six. That will only last me a couple of hours and that is if we don’t run into anything.”

“My fault, you staying over was not pre-planned. But don’t worry I made a fresh batch last night so we will have plenty.” Hope gave me all her notes on her web fluid so now my webs are as good as hers.

“Awesome you are a life saver.”

“Well it is part of the job description.” Hope starts laughing. If I could I would spend the rest of my life making sure she never stopped laughing.

“And you said my joke earlier was bad.”

“Shut up. Hey I been thinking of some new webs. You want to get together and see what we can whip up?”

“Yeah that sounds like fun. Next weekend? My place?” Hope’s place where she lives with her parents. Calm down Josie you aren’t dating her. This isn’t a meet the parents situation.

“Yeah. Before or after patrol?”

“You know what we can take a night off. Unless of course some major happens.” Did she really just say that?

“Are you ok? Did you hit your head in that fall? Skip patrol? I mean I could use a night off, but I did not expect you to say that.”

“I’m fine. I have had worse falls and besides the occasional night off is good. And we will spend it improving our webs so not really a night off.”

“Ok. Can’t wait.” We finish getting ready just as Lizzie comes in.

“Finally. How long does it take to get a super suit on? I thought you two might be making out in here or something.”

“Lizzie!” Thank the gods I have my mask on or I really would be as red as Hope’s suit.

“Sorry, sorry just joking.” Lizzie’s hands are up in the air as a mock surrender.

“So any intel that we should know before heading out?” Hope seems unfazed by Lizzie’s assumption.

“Nothing tonight. At least nothing that seems legit. I’m sure Landon will let us know if there are any new developments on my leads.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go Josie.” Hope and I swing off to the city.

Before I made my public appearance as Ghost Spider patrol took place at the docks, warehouse district, and any other shady place bad guys might do standard bad guy stuff. But, now I get to patrol in public with Hope and I got to say this is so much fun.

“Woohoo!” Also now that I don’t have to stick to the shadows I get to show off. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of this.”

“Me either. It is so nice to finally have someone to share this with. I have tried to share this experience with Landon. Hell I even took him on a ride once.”

“Really how did that go?”

“Not well he threw up on me.”

“Hey you promised not to tell them.”

“Sorry.”

“Spidey please tell us all the stories involving barf boy.”

“Lizzie. Play nice. Or we will see how you react to web slinging.”

“Honestly sis I don’t know how you do it. You get car sick if you don’t listen to music.”

“You get motion sick? You just did a triple backflip like it was nothing.”

“I don’t know; I guess being in control of what happens helps. Same reason people don’t get car sick driving I guess. And you are one to talk. You just went from swinging, to running across a building, and then into a free fall.”

“I have had practice. You just started it is impressive. I really thought I would have to teach you more.”

“Ok can you two stop being so impressed with each other. Or you are going to have to start calling me barf girl.”

“Oh I still might.”

“Shut it barf boy.”

“Play nice you two or I will turn your mics off.”

“Spiderwoman we talked about this. You can’t just turn off your mic.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m the superhero here.”

“And I run the com system so I get say on the coms.” Hope makes the talking hand gesture. Which makes me laugh.  
“Hey are we ever going to get code names. It feels weird and unsafe using mine and Lizzie’s names on the coms.”

“Hey you just used my name, Landon.”

“Sorry, but my point still stands. We need codenames.”

“I can’t believe I agree with the hobbit. Oh can his name be hobbit.”

“Hey! Spiderwoman said I could have a cool name.”

“If I remember correctly I said it couldn’t be cooler than you are, so…”

“It needs to be pretty lame.”

“Never thought I see you two on the same page. It is a little weird.”

“Yeah Ghost Spider is right it is weird and I don’t like it.”

“Also we need to shorten Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider. Because it is a mouth full over the coms.”

“Well that is easy. Lizzie already called me Spidey so Ghost for Josie?”

“I like that. Hey Landon what do you call your spyware program?”

“Finally someone asks. Phoenix because it rises from the ashes.” I can hear Lizzie laughing over the coms.

“Of course you named it that, nerd. But I guess Phoenix works. Now I need a name. Something that reflects how smart I am.” I love my sister, but she really needs to work on her ego.

“How about Owl? Cause you are such a hoot.” I can’t tell if Landon is being mean with that or not.

“I kind of love it.”

“Good so phoenix and owl. Finally, I was tired of phoenix whining about not having a code name.”

“Hey!”

“He does whine a lot doesn’t he. Not that Owl was any better.”

“Hey!”

“Uh Spidey. Ghost. I am getting reports of something strange. Do you guys see and I can’t believe I am saying this but Godzilla?” Did he just say Godzilla?

“Uh no that is…” Holy shit.

“Yeah that’s Godzilla. What the fuck?” Hope is just as shocked as me, but we don’t have time to question this insane situation. A fifty-foot tall lizard appearing out of nowhere is going to cause some damage.

“So any ideas on how to fight a movie monster the size of a skyscraper?”

“I have no idea. I have faced some pretty weird things. Aliens, supervillains with stilts, literal demons, but movie monsters come to life that is a new one.”

“I’m sorry did you say stilts?”

“Stiltman and I don’t want to talk about it. It was weird day.” I am so getting that story from her latter. But right now the giant lizard.

“Looks like nothing has been damaged so far. And is it just me or is it looking at us.”

“Totally looking at us. And its mouth is glowing. Scatter!” Me and Hope dodge the beam of blue energy just in time. And by some miracle it doesn’t hit anything else.

“Fuck that was close. How do we defeat this thing?”

“Short of a bomb that destroys oxygen. You guys are screwed.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, phoenix. Ghost let’s try webbing its mouth shut.” We start shooting webs at it but nothing seems to affecting it. It is almost like our webs are missing. But how is that possible?

“It looks like we are missing. But how?”

“I got an idea. Hang back. I hope I am right about this.” Hope swings toward the monster. And right into its mouth.

“NO!” And then Hope reappears out the back of its head? What the fuck?

“It’s a hologram. Its not real.”

“I wondered how long it would take you Spiderwoman. I was afraid the newbie would figure out first.” From a roof top a thirty-foot tall man wearing a green suit with a purple cape and a fish bowl on his head appears.

“Mysterio, I would say it is a pleasure to see you again. But that would be a lie since that isn’t really you.” Mysterio flickers and disappears. But on the same rooftop I can see the real Mysterio.

“Care to intro me to your friend?”

“Oh my bad. Ghost Spider this is Mysterio AKA KaiParker. Former stuntman and special effect specialist turned crazy guy.”

“Crazy is just a word that small minded people use when they don’t understand something.”

“Uh dude you have a fish bowel on your head. I call that pretty crazy.” And now I have pissed him off. A swarm of bees flies at me.

“It isn’t real just ignore it.” Even knowing that it is hard. Instinct says when a swarm of bees is coming at you to turn the other way. But I listen to Hope and stand my ground.

“Ouch.” What the hell I felt that. I swat at the bees and the break.

“Sorry those were drones. I forgot about the drone.”

“Oh this is going to be so much fun. But two on one isn’t fair is it? How about ten on two that seems more reasonable.” Suddenly nine more Mysterios appear from smoke.

“Just rely on your spider sense the real one is the only one that can hurt you.” Three of the Mysterios head toward me. None of them making my spider sense go off so I ignore them. That is until each of them lands a blow on me.

“What the hell? I thought you said one the real one can do damage.” I try punching them back but my fist just goes right through them. Fuck.

“He must have upgraded.”

“But how? They can hurt us but we can’t hurt them.”

“They must be phasing between hard light and normal holograms.”

“I thought hard light was like five years away.”

“Well it is here now. So new plan just web them until we hit the real one.” We both start rapid firing at the Mysterios. But none of them are real.

“They are all fakes. Where is he?” I jump back to the ledge but instead of solid building I am free falling. I shot my web back at the building and pull myself back to the roof. “Watch out the roof isn’t what it appears.”

Hope backs into what looks like thin air but can’t move. “Fuck he changed the lay out. We need to get off this roof.” Once off the roof Mysterio appears in front of us on a cloud of purple smoke. Hope fires a web at him this one hits. “That’s the real one.”

“He can fly?”

“Normally no. But I don’t know anymore.”

“What Spiderwoman didn’t enjoy the rooftop show? Well you can’t please critics, but I think the audience loved it.” He waves his hands toward a jumbotron and we see us fighting the fake Mysterios in high def. “People love to see their heroes win, but they love to see them fail more.”

“Personally I think the production value is lacking. I mean look that that shoty camera work.” Hope has managed to piss him off. He is flying right at us, big mistake.

“You go right. I’ll go left.” Before Mysterio knows what hit him is strung up between two building.

“You won’t defeat me so easily.” I think I see something. This should make sure he can’t get away.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” I fire a couple of webs at his feet. “I believe I just gummed up your rocket boots.”

“You underestimate me new girl.” He breaks the webs and falls. Me and Hope rush to catch him but he keeps throwing fire balls at us. Real ones. And then we hear him hit the ground.

“Oh gods. Did we just?” I can’t even say it.

“No, look. It was just a robot.” Hope’s right instead of blood and guts there is just oil and wires.

“So was he ever really here?”

“Hard to say. Let’s head back to your house. Something doesn’t make sense.”

When we get back to my house we enter my room via the window. Lizzie is waiting for us. Landon is on video chat on the laptop. Lizzie speaks first.

“What happened out there? That footage is all over the internet. Some people are saying you two killed Mysterio. I mean I know you didn’t. In fact, most people do. But some trolls think you killed him. So what happened?”

“We got played that is what.” Hope sounds pissed.

“Hope you fought Mysterio before. What was so different this time?”

“The new phasing hard light holograms for starters.”

“That is a major upgrade. I didn’t know Mysterio was that smart.”

“That is the problem, Josie. He isn’t that smart.”

“Well clearly he is. And you underestimated him. And now people think my sister is a killer.”

“Lizzie calm down. I don’t care what some idiot think. If Hope says he isn’t smart enough to do this, I believer her. Hope we don’t know that much about Mysterio can you tell us more?” Hope sits down on the bed. There is this look on her face. I can’t tell if she is pissed or trying to figure something out or both.

“Like I said Kai Parker was a stuntman and special effects specialist before he went crazy. He started out as a stuntman when he was just a kid. Had some shitty parents and no one really liked him. From what I have heard a special effects guy took a liking to him during a movie and taught him everything he knew.”

“So shitty parents made him a supervillain?”

“Lizzie let her finish.”

“No. Or at least it wasn’t just that. He has a bit of an ego. Tried out for some acting parts but never got them. He became obsessed with becoming famous. And then I arrived. And he got the bright idea to fake being a superhero.”

“Why fake it?” Landon raises a good question. With his tech he could actually be a hero.

“I guess it was either easier or faster. At first he had everyone fooled including me. And then I noticed so things didn’t add up at his saves. Once I figured out he was the one putting people in danger I had to stop him.”

“So you put him away before? How did he get out?” I got a feeling I know Hope’s answer to Lizzie’s question.

“I exposed him, but he got away. He always gets away.”

“So tonight was business as usual except for the upgrades. Are you sure he couldn’t have done it himself?”

“Landon she already answered that.”

“It’s ok, Josie. Yes, I am sure. Kai is smart but not smart enough to make this kind of leap forward.”

“So by my count that makes two of your villains that got a power up in as many weeks.”

“That is what is bothering me. At least with Electro it made sense. They were a brilliant physicist before they became a supervillain. But Mysterio is not smart enough to make hard light holograms and make them phase between normal and hard light.”

“So you think someone is giving your villains upgrades?” I hope Landon isn’t right, because that is terrifying.

“Don’t we have enough to deal with considering the suits gang? And their weird criminal activity.”

“Hopefully it is just a coincidence and I am wrong. But think our problems just got worse than some new street gang.”

“Alright enough of this right now. Let’s sleep on this and gather more info before we get ahead of ourselves. Hope let’s go eat.”

“Shit I forgot about dinner. I am starving. What time is it?” Hope looks at her phone. “Shit my parents are going to freak. I don’t know if I can stay for dinner.” No Hope needs to eat after that fight. Those holograms did a number on us.

“Hey call your parents and see if you can stay over. I’m sure dad won’t mine. Do you have problem with it Lizzie?”

“No that is fine with me. You are the one explaining to dad in the morning. And she is sleeping in your bed.” Hope in my bed I did not think about that. Please don’t be blushing.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to over stay my welcome.”

“Yes, I’m sure now go call your parents. I will heat up dinner.” I get changed and head down stairs.

I am definitely going to feel that fight in the morning. Thankfully my powers come with a slight healing factor. Or else I would need a hospital bed right now. I just finish heating up dinner when Hope comes down.

“I managed to get them to say yes. They aren’t happy with me about not calling earlier. I might have to get Landon to patch my phone in while on patrol so I can tell them I am going to be late.”

“That sounds like fun. Fighting a supervillain and getting yelled at by your parents for being out late.”

“They never really yell, they just get mad and worried. Once I lie to them they calm down.”

“Dinner’s ready and then we can sleep. I have some extra pajamas for you. And you don’t mind sharing the bed do you?”

“Oh no I have no problem with that at all.” Good thing Hope has no problem with it. Because I don’t know how I am going to fall asleep with Hope right next to me. I mean that is a dream come true, but how do I not accidently cuddle her in my sleep? “Oh far warning I am a cuddlier.”

“That’s fine.” It is but fuck no way I am sleeping tonight. My heart is going to be beating so fast Hope will hear it. Oh gods please don’t let her hear my heart beating. Come on Josie you can spend the night with a girl in your bed.

“Alright I’m done. And honestly I could sleep for a week after that fight.” Me and Hope head up the stairs to my room.

“Mood.” Lizzie is already asleep. It doesn’t take long for us to get changed and into bed. True to her word Hope is instantly cuddling me. Her arms are around my waist and her head is laying against my chest.

“Too much?” Instead of answering back I pull her tighter and rest my head on top of hers. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. But we were both out in seconds. This is the most comfortable I have ever been in my life. It was like we were made to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in this fic Kai Parker has no relation to Josie or Lizzie.  
I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. it was super fun to write.


	5. Poison in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is about to face her greatest threat yet. Her parents meeting Josie. Josie is coming over for a day of nerding out with Hope. And Hope's parents are a little too excited to meet Josie for Hope's taste. It is enough for Hope to be wishing for a super villain to go on a rampage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful beta JoMikaelson for catching all my mistakes. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Hope’s POV

Ok, Hope, breathe you have nothing to be nervous about. It’s just Josie and she is just coming over to work on making new webs. You have fought supervillains for Christ sake, but one girl comes over to your house and you are moments away from a panic attack. I mean yeah said girl is Josie the nicest, kindest, and most beautiful girl you have ever known. But, still you can do this.

Today is Sunday and normally I would be preparing to go on patrol, but last week I told Josie we could take the day off and work on some new web ideas she had. And now she will be here any minute and well I am panicking. And of course my parents are having way too much fun with this.

“Love, sit down. I am sure Josie will be here soon. And she isn’t picking you up for a date so standing in the middle of the room looking at the door is a little weird.”

“Klaus.”

“What you know I'm right Little Wolf.”

“Doesn’t matter. She is nervous if she wants to stand let her stand.” Thank you, mom. But dad is right just standing here is a little weird. So I take a seat on the couch.

“I’m sitting are you happy now?”

“You know you could just wait in your room. We would let you know when she gets here.”

“No way I am leaving her alone with the two of you. Y’all will freak her out. And she will never want to come over again.”

“Hey! How did I get lumped in with your father? I’m the cool mom remember.” I give her a pointed look.

“You will pull out those baby pictures if I’m not here to stop you and you know it.”

“She has you there, love.”

“You don’t get to talk, dad. You will probably mention something about becoming a nun. Which makes no sense for so many reasons. One you aren’t catholic so why would you bring up nuns. And two it isn’t like we are dating.”

“It is my job as your father to scare off anyone not worthy of you. And you aren’t dating? You could have fooled me.”

“Klaus you know damn well they aren’t dating.” Thank you, mom. “Yet.” Never mind.

“Mom!”

“It is not my fault, young lady, that you haven’t asked her out yet. I don’t know why you haven’t. Isn’t two years of pinning enough?” I can feel my face turning red.

“I’m not pinning! Josie is just a friend. She is coming over to work on a science project.”

“Wait. How are you two in a science class together? Aren’t you a grade a head of her, love?”

“Yes, and it’s not for a class. We both just really like science and we were talking about some stuff last week and decided to work on an idea she had together.”

“Aw, that is sweet that you are both such nerds.” My mom has no room to talk.

“Really, mom? Like you can talk. You’re a biologist and dad is a mechanical engineer. You are both nerds.”

“Hey, I’m an artist first. I just like building weird contraptions. They are works of art in their own right.”

“Whatever you say, honey.” Mom pulls dad in for a kiss.

“Hey could you save the making out for when I’m not in the room.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but as I was saying. It is sweet that you found someone as nerdy are you. I can from experience tell you how much nice it is.”

“Not that I ever understand what your mother is talking about. But I could listen to her talk about cortisol levels in wolves all day.” Mom pulls him in for another kiss.

“Hey, could you not do that. Josie could be here any second.”

“You embarrassed of us, love?”

“Constantly.” There is a knock on the door. “She is here. Act normal please.” I rush over to the door and answer it. Josie is standing on the other side and she looks gorgeous as always.

“Hey, Hope. I’m not too early am I?”

“No, right on time. Come in.” If these butterflies could calm down that would be great. “My parents want to say hi real quick and then we can go to my room.”

“Ok.” She starts to fiddle with her hair. “What are the odds I can get some embarrassing stories about you?” Please, gods, don’t let my parents hear her say that.

“Oh. I like her already.” Thanks for nothing. My mom is going to have a field day.

“Why? Why would you say that? Now they aren’t going to shut up.”

“Because, I want to hear cute stories about you.” Mom and dad are standing in front of the dinning room waiting for us. “Hi, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. Thank you for having me over.”

“Oh, Josie, please call me Hayley and it is great to have you over. Hope doesn’t bring friends over enough.”

“Mom. That isn’t true Landon comes over all the time. And sometimes Raf tags along.”

“She is right, love. Those boys do come over a lot. Too much in my opinion.” Damn it dad why do you have to be like this. “But, you Josie are welcome over anytime. And please call me Klaus.”

“Thank you both. And please tell me you have pictures to go along with those stories, Mrs. Marshall.” Oh no I do not like the smile my mom has right now. I got to get Josie out of here.

“Yeah, thanks, we are going to go to my room now. Bye.” I pull Josie up the stairs as fast as I can.

“Hope, slow down. What is the rush. I wanted to talk to your parents some more.” 

“Yeah, but we have a lot of work to do. And if my mom pulls out the photo albums we will get nothing done.”

“Ok I will just have to see those pictures another time.”

“You are never seeing those pictures.” Josie starts giggling which is normally a wonderful sound, but right now it is pure evil.

“We will see about that.” I really don’t like the look on her face.

“So are you going to show me your ideas?”

“Yeah I brought my notebook. Some of them are more fleshed out than the others. A few of them are just ideas. Like ice webs I have no idea how we would do that or how it could be helpful, but it sounds cool.”

“Yeah that sounds really cool. I guess we could use some liquid nitrogen. Just not sure which formula to add it to or what would happen. Could easily freeze our webshooters after one use.”

“Like I said just sounded cool. We can try that one later for fun. I got plenty of better and more useful ideas. And we can’t add it to the left side formula. It would explode.” Shit she is right. I love how smart she is.

“You’re totally right. I can’t believe I missed that. Yeah that one might have to be put on the back burner. Because the right side formula wouldn’t mix right with the left side if we added the liquid nitrogen. It would just be mist coming out of the shooters.”

“Yeah that wouldn’t be good. Ok so moving on this is my best idea. Taser webs.”

“Taser webs?”

“Yeah they would generate a bio-electric current so they would shock whoever it hits. We could even use your conductive webs as a base.”

“That could work. The conductive webs have particles of copper in them to increase conductivity so it would work as the bridge for anode and cathode. Now we just need to figure out which compounds will be stable enough to not violently react to each other. And not interfere with the web process.”

“Yeah. You have supplies here right? So we can test this out.” I have been waiting for her to ask this question.

“Ok so what do you think is behind that door behind us?” She looks so confused and it is adorable.

“I guess your bathroom.”

“Technically you are correct, but I use the one in the hallway. So I convinced my parents to let me convert my bathroom into…” I pause for dramatic effect as I open the door. “My very own chemistry lab.”

“Holy shit. This is amazing.” She walks into my lab and the look of amazement on her face is priceless. “I can’t believe your parent’s let you do this. Isn’t it dangerous?”

“Yeah, but they know I won’t blow up the house. And they kind of banned any super dangerous chemicals. And the bathtub is now a vacuum chamber so we don’t have to worry about fumes.”

“How did you do this? It looks like a mini lab.”

“My dad. He is a mechanical engineer so he designed it. Lucky for me the bathroom already had good ventilation. Or this never would have happened.”

“So you get your smarts from your dad.”

“And my mom. She is biologist. Whole family is kind of brilliant. My brother took after dad.”

“Wait you have a brother. You never mentioned him before. Will I get to meet him today?” Shit I did not mean to say that.

“No. He doesn’t live here. He is way older than me. And I don’t really talk about him, because work keeps him way so we don’t see or hear from him. And I miss him.”

“Ok that’s fine. I just love learning new things about you.”

“It’s fine. I have been meaning to tell you about him anyway. It just never really came up. But, moving on let’s see what we have so we can make these taser webs.”

The next few hours kind of go by in a blur. Josie looks so cute in safety gear like seriously no one should look that good in safety goggles. We had a few mishaps some of the chemicals really didn’t like mixing with the web fluid. Only one small explosion, a few turned solid, and one turned into a foam. All in all it was going pretty well in fact I believe we figured it out, just need to test it.

“Hope, your mother wants to know if Josie will be staying for dinner.”

“So do you…” I hear Josie’s stomach growl. “I take that as a yes.”

“Yeah I could eat.”

“Yeah she will be staying for dinner. What are we having?”

“I made a chicken. And your mother made mash potatoes and green beans.” Shit I forgot to tell them Josie is a vegetarian.

“Shit. I forgot to tell y’all Josie is a vegetarian.”

“Hope it’s fine the mash potatoes and green beans will be enough.”

“We will not have you go hungry while you are under our roof. Me and Hayley can whip up something extra for you.”

“Please, don’t go to all the extra trouble. I will be fine.”

“Nonsense it is no trouble at all.” Dad heads back downstairs.

“I’m so sorry, Josie. It completely skipped my mind.”

“It’s fine, Hope. And when did I tell you I am a vegetarian anyway?”

“I pay attention. Whenever we eat together you never have any meat on your plate so it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Josie turns her head down. I am pretty sure she is blushing. I know I am.

“Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble for your parents?”

“Are you kidding me? My dad loves a challenge. Figuring out something this last minute, I think we accidently made his day.”

“Ok. I guess we should get cleaned up. We can test the web fluid after dinner.”

“Yeah the bathroom is just down the hall.” After cleaning up we head downstairs for dinner. And it smells amazing.

“That smells so good Mr. and Mrs. Marshall.”

“Love, we told you call us Klaus and Hayley. No need to be so formal.”

“Sorry. I should have mentioned my dietary restrictions earlier.”

“It is no problem. My husband loves a challenge.”

“She’s right. And I think I out did myself. So here we have some mash potatoes, pan seared green beans, diced chicken breast, pasta, and alfredo sauce. So fix your plate however you want. Girls y’all can go first.”

We dig in. I grab some mash potatoes, green beans, and make chicken alfredo. Josie does the same.

“Oh what would y’all like to drink. We have sweet tea, soda, juice or water.”

“I would like to try some sweet tea. I have never had any before.” I don’t know how people drink any other kind of tea.

“Hayley, get this girl some sweet tea immediately. We have to correct this mistake right now.” My dad dramatic as always couldn’t he just be normal for one night. Josie at least seems to find this all very amusing.

“Here you go. If you want more just tell me.” Josie takes a sip and embarrassingly we are watching her. Why do we have to be so weird it’s just sweet tea.

“Wow this is really good. So I take it you guys are from the south. Hope hasn’t talked about her past that much.”

“New Orleans. Hayley was born there, my family finally settled down there after years of moving round.”

“I noticed you have an accent where did you pick that up?”

“Well before we moved to New Orleans we spent most of our time in England so I picked up an accent. I make sure to keep it up so that my darling wife doesn’t lose interest in me.”

“Klaus you know damn well I don’t care about your accent.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Dad give mom a quick peck on the lips.

Josie leans over and whispers to me. “Your parents are really sweet.”

“Now enough about us. We want to get to know you. Hope talks about you constantly, but we like to hear from you.”

“Mom!”

“Well you do. Please Josie tell us a little about yourself.”

“Ok, so let’s see you know I go to school with Hope and I am a grade behind her, I am in a band, and clearly a nerd since well my idea of a fun Sunday is messing with chemicals.”

“Oh no judgments on being a nerd in this house. Our daughter is very nerdy.”

“Dad, you and mom have no room to talk.”

“That’s right Hope told me that you’re a mechanical engineer and you are a biologist. And she mentioned her brother is a mechanical engineer too.” Fuck, I have no idea how my parents are going to react to that.

“Yes my boy, Marcel, he followed in my footsteps and I couldn’t be prouder of him. Here is a picture of him graduating college with a master’s degree.” Dad pulls out his wallet and shows Josie a picture of Marcel. It has been so long since I have seen him.

“You must be very proud. Hope mention he was older than her. How old is he?”

“He turned twenty-nine this year.”

“I take it he is adopted then. Because you would have had to have been what ten or eleven when he was born.”

“Yes, I volunteered at a children’s shelter and I meet Marcel. His mother was dead and his father was abusive so he had runaway. The shelter was in the process of getting his father deemed unfit and well we bonded. So when he was to go in the foster care program I decided to adopt him. Best decision I ever made.”

“That is wonderful. How old were you at the time?”

“I was twenty. In fact, if I hadn’t adopted Marcel I wouldn’t have this amazing family.”

“How is that?” My dad starts to speak, but mom interrupts him.

“Klaus, let me tell this part.” I love this story.

“Ok, love.”

“So I was working at the zoo as the resident wolf expert. I trained the wolves, feed them, and raised them. They were the closest thing I had to a family.”

“And well you see Marcel just loved wolves.”

“Klaus.”

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying, I worked with the wolves and one day this adorable little boy and his father showed up, just as I was heading into the habitat. And the father stopped me and asked if I worked with the wolves. So I answered some questions the boy had and went about my day.”

“That can’t be all there is to the story.”

“No, because you see the boy and his father kept coming back. And Marcel had a million questions and well I just couldn’t no answer everyone of them. And slowly me and Klaus started talking, until one day I realized Marcel had stopped asking questions days ago.”

“So she called me out on it. And I thought oh no I am so busted. She is going to call security on us.”

“That thought never crossed my mind. So I asked him out on a date. And by the third date I was pregnant. Klaus was completely supportive of whatever I decided, but I could tell he was over the moon with the possibility of another child. And well the more I thought about it, I already loved Marcel and Klaus had my heart so getting married just seemed perfect.”

“Aww that is so sweet.”

“If my brother was here he would be so embarrassed by that story. Or at least he would act embarrassed.” That gets everyone laughing.

“So, Josie love, what about your parents.”

“Well my dad is the chief of police and my mom is a field reporter for the Daily Bugle.”

“No offense to your mother, but that is a terrible new organization if you can ever call it that.”

“Dad!” I mean he is right, but still.

“It’s fine Hope. My mom says the same thing. She hates working there, but it is the only place that will hire her.”

“Still my husband needs to learn to hold his tongue when we have guests. So anything of hers we might have seen?”

“Her name is Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. She covered the Electro fight.”

“Oh she is good. Wait if your dad is Chief Saltzman are your parents divorced or something?” That is a good question I never really asked.

“I wish it was that simple. You see my dad used to be married and they were having trouble getting pregnant. And my bio-mom she was talking to one of her co workers. She was a doctor. And she told Caroline about what was happening. And mom just volunteered to be surrogate.”

“That is wonderful. So what happened to your bio-mom?” I can tell Josie having a little trouble continuing.

“Hey you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

“No, it is fine Hope. Well about a month into the pregnancy there was an accident. My bio-mom died and well my mom stepped up to help dad and became our mom. I’m actually named after my bio-mom. Her name was Josette.” I never knew this about Josie it is a crazy story, but beautiful all the same.

“Oh darling. I’m sorry that happened to your family. Your mother is a fantastic woman and she has raise a brilliant young lady as well.”

“Klaus is right with a mother like that it is no wonder you turned out so well.” I put my hand on Josie’s shoulder.

“So enough about me I was promised embarrassing stories of Hope.”

“No, just no. If either of y’all say a word, I won’t speak to you ever again.”

“I am going to call your bluff, love. So what should we tell first?”

“How about the time she nearly blew up the house?”

“Oh that is good one. How about when she wouldn’t go near the old church because she thought it was haunted.”

“Or her stuffed wolf that she would take everywhere with her.” Oh gods this has to stop or I am going to die of embarrassment.

“Oh how about the time we were playing tag and she ran into the wall.”

“Hey, Josie we should go test out our experiment. Dinner was great, I love you both.” I pull Josie away from the table.

“Wait. Dinner was lovely thank you so much.” When we get back to my room I close the door behind me and lock it.

“Why would you do that to me? What did I ever do to you?” Josie won’t stop laughing. “This isn’t funny.”

“It really is you should see your face. You know I have to ask about the fact you almost blew up your house.”

“I might have gotten a little carried away with an experiment. And they are blowing it out of portion. It was a small explosion all they needed was a fire extinguisher to put the fire out in my room.” 

“Hahaha. I wish I could have seen that. How old were you?” This was a bad idea. I should have known my parents weren’t going to keep their mouths shut.

“Fourteen.” Josie looses it. She is clutching her sides double over in a fit of giggles.

“And they let you have your own lab after that?” I am saved from this conversation by both of phones going off. It is Landon and judging by the look on Josie’s face hers is Lizzie. This can’t be good.

“Landon, what is happening?”

“Well I don’t know how to say this, but the police are in a stand off with a new supervillain.”

“A new one? That’s not good. Send us the coordinates, we are on our way.”

“Hero time?”

“Unfortunately, let’s suit up.” We quickly get changed and I turn on some music so my parents don’t freak out if we don’t answer them.

“Ok so what do we got?” Lizzie answers me.

“So my intel had a bust going down tonight at an apartment building. The cops had everything handled until one of the criminals started spewing acid out of his tail.”

“Owl please tell I heard you wrong.”

“Afraid not Ghost. This guy has tail that spews acid which the cops were completely unprepared for that.”

“Phoenix what is the chatter on the ground? Are their any civilians in harms way?”

“Unfortunately, Spidey, there are. First floor was cleared but the higher floors weren’t. It was suppose to be a cut and dry bust.”

“And who were the cops trying to catch?”

“Here is the fun part. It’s the suits gang. It was suppose to be some kind of meeting or something. The intel was sketchy, just that some big players were suppose to be there.

“And knowing our luck no big players just a bunch of goons and this new villain.” I got a feeling Josie is right.

“Yeah, it looks like it was a trap.” I can see the lights from the police cars coming into view.

“Ghost we are going to stop and talk to the police first. We need to coordinate with them to get as many civilians out as possible.”

“Sounds good to me.” When we land I immediately stop Josie’s dad the Chief.

“Chieft Saltzman. Looks like y’all got your hands full.”

“Spiderwoman, Ghost Spider it is good to see you two. We are really not prepared to handle this.”

“Look we can handle the new guy and his goons. Y’all get as many people out of there as possible.”

“Sounds like a plan. Good luck.” Lucky for us everyone decided to step outside. That means the cops can get the civilians to safety easier. Time for some trilling heroics. Me and Josie swing in front of the gang.

“So are all of you planning on renting one apartment, because I get that. At these prices your best bet is to room with as many people as possible. Granted I think that many people in one apartment is a fire code violation.”

“I don’t think these fine people really care about the law. Should we explain to them why they should?” Oh I love having a partner this is so much more fun.

“Spiderwoman, I was wondering when you would show up.” I guess that is the new villain. I say guess, but with an outfit like that what else can he be? He is dressed in a head to toe green suit with a yellow eye visor. And is that a tail?

“Sorry new phone, who dis?” That gets a chuckle out of Josie and a few of the goons in the back.

“Let me introduce myself, you may call me The Scorpion. And I am here to make you pay Spiderwoman.” Great he already hates me. Well distracting him should be easier.

“Ghost you get the goons. I can handle this loser on my own.” I made sure to be loud enough for Scorpion to hear. And well he is pissed and coming right for me. I just manage to dodge his tail.

“I will show you who the loser is. You ruined my life and now I will end yours.” Blah blah blah. Can these guys ever come up with something funny?

“Yeah yeah. I heard it a million times. So what did I do? Not save you? Didn’t stop for a selfie? Come on you got to give me a hint here buddy.”

“Kingmaker.” What? Ouch. Ok I will admit that threw me off and his tail didn’t help matters. Please don’t let it be who I think it is.

“Kingmaker? As in the mercenary group that tried starting a gang war like a year ago?”

“So do you remember me now, Spiderwoman? Or should I hit you a few more times to jog your memory?”

“Lucien Castle, founder of Kingmaker. You decided to start a gang war so you could profit off it. I stopped you and your company went under. Everyone has been looking for you. I hear the police already have a nice cell picked out just for you.”

“Well I don’t think it will hold me now. You see this suit is fused to my body. I am a living weapon now. Let me show you what I can do.” My spider sense goes off and I manage to dodge a spray of acid.

“Well they can lock the tail up and remove the acid canisters so it really shouldn’t be that hard. Though you probably are going to the raft. I hear the weather is nice this time of year in the middle of the ocean.”

“Canister? You don’t understand, when I said I was a living weapon I meant it. I didn’t just get a fancy suit I upgraded myself. This acid is coming from me.”

“Ok, gross. Just gross.” Behind him I can see Josie taking out the last of his goons. Just need to stall for a few more seconds and then we will take him down.

Unfortunately, he seems to be done talking. Between his punches, his tail, and that acid I am doing everything I can not to get hit. And it was going so well until his tail turned into a switchblade. It got me on the arm, just a graze, but it was enough to knock me off my rhythm. And now he has the upper hand. Landing punch after punch and that fucking tail whacks a wallop.

“Finally I have the great Spiderwoman on her knees. I am going to enjoy your screams.” He has hit tail over me about to fire when suddenly. “Awww” I see sparks coming off his tail.

“Get away from her.” It’s Josie and is that the taser web? Glad it worked, now knock him down. I managed to get a few good blows in before he ran told the apartment building. Which is stupid he will just be cornered. Or not.

He sprays a hole into the apartment building. “Catch me if you can spiders. Or save them. Your choice.” And then he starts running length wise across the building melting every wall in his way.

“What do we do? The building is going to collapse and there are still people in there.” Josie is right we need to find a way to save them, but the building is going to collapse any minute now. There is not enough time to get everyone out. I need more time something to stabilize…

“Ghost get as many people out as you can. I am going to buy you time.”

“How?”

“Doesn’t matter just go.” Josie swings off to get people from the top floor. I really hope this works.

I switch to my cement web fluid. It won’t hold for long, but hopefully it will last long enough. I start running through the holes Scorpion left as I jump through I web up the hole. It isn’t breaking so that is good sign. I get about halfway before the worst happens.

“No. Not now. I can’t run out now. Fuck.” The building starts to creak. My patch jobs aren’t going to hold if half the building is still coming down. I can see the walls starting to crack. Without thinking I stand in the middle of the hole and catch the building. “Ugh.”

“Spidey. Are you ok?”

“Just peachy. Did you get everyone out?”

“I cleared the top two floors and the cops got the first and second. Just one more floor to go.”

“Well hurry I don’t know how much longer I can hold this.”

“Hold! Are you holding the building up? That was your big plan?”

“My plan was to patch the holes with the cement fluid, but I ran out halfway through. So I improvised. I am open to other ideas.” I don’t know how much longer I can hold this. My muscles feel like they are on fire.

“Wait I have some cement fluid too. I will go to the other end and work my way to you. Just hold on for a few more seconds.”

“Really? Are you sure cause I was thinking of letting go.”

“Just shut up. I am coming to you.” Have I mentioned how much I love having a partner? Cause this is just the best, granted that might be because it is Josie and she is amazing at everything. Here she comes and just as she is patching the last hole in front of me her web fluid runs out. Fuck.

“Fuck. Can the building hold with this hole?”

“No, there is already to much damage the patches won’t hold if any part of this building collapses.”

“Well let me help you.” Before I can tell her no she is holding the building up with me. As much as I like standing next to Josie while she is flexing we can’t stay here forever.

“Phoenix can you hear me?”

“Yeah Spidey what do you need?”

“Can you patch me into the police radios?”

“Yeah just give me a minute. How are things going?”

“Pretty good. Just your normal fight. Villain goes on and on about how I did him wrong. He runs away and destabilizes a building in the process and now we are just holding the building up.”

“Is my sister ok?”

“I’m fine, Owl. It’s Spidey I’m worried about she took a few good hits and has been holding this building by herself for a bit.”

“Ok patching you in now.”

“Chief can you hear me?”

“How are you on this frequency, Spiderwoman?”

“No time for that. We are holding the building up, but we can’t do this forever. Your men need to clear the last floor now.”

“Copy that. We are almost done. Wait my men just gave me the all clear.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah we got everyone. The only people left in there are you two.”

“Ok. Ghost on the count of three we let go and book it.”

“Ok.”

“One, two, three.” We both let go and start running down the hallway. Making it out just as the building starts to come down. I pull Josie in for a tight hug which she returns in kind. I want to stay like this for a little while longer, but the universe has other plans.

“Spiderwoman can you hear me? Did you two get out?”

“Chief I didn’t know you cared. Yeah we are both safe.”

“Hey I can’t have the city’s favorite superheroes die on my watch.”

“Well we would love to stay and chat but it is a school night.” We start to swing way when I realize what I just said.

“Wait are you two kids?” Fuck. “Spider…” The line goes dead.

“Thank you, phoenix.”

“No problem, but I don’t think the chief is going to let that go.”

“I know I know it just slipped out. Besides we have bigger problems.”

“Bigger than you making it easier for my dad to figure out my identity?”

“He would never suspect his own daughter is Ghost Spider. And yes bigger than that.”

“So what is so bad blabber mouth?” Great loosing more ground with Lizzie.

“Scorpion’s real identity is Lucien Castle and he does not have the smarts to give himself those powers.” And his tail is bugging me it seems so familiar, but they don’t need to know that just yet. Because I really don’t want to be right about why.

“So who ever is upgrading your villains is also making new ones?” Josie doesn’t seem angry anymore so that is good.

“Yeah and since Scorpion was working with the suits gang.”

“That means whoever is the new player in town is also the one upgrading your villains.”

“Yeah. Owl, Phoenix I am going to need you two to figure this out.”

“Look even if it means I have to spend more time with the hobbit we will figure this out.”

“Hey I have a code name you know.”

“Yeah, but hobbit is so accurate.” These two crack me up. It is good to know even with this threat looming over our heads we can still have a good time.

My house starts to come into view. This was suppose to be a fun day with Josie and then this happened. “Hey, I see the taser webs work.”

“Yeah I grab the vial before we left I figure better safe than sorry. And I am glad I brought it.”

“So am I. Come on lets get inside and changed. It is getting late.” As we enter I can hear banging on my door. Fuck.

“Hope Andrea you unlock this door right now.” Fuck mom is using my middle name that is never good.

“Andrea?”

“Middle name. Quick get changed and put on some lab gear.” Josie is laughing and I don’t know why.

“So your initials spell HAM?” Perfect just perfect.

“Shut up and get changed.”

“Hope if you don’t open this door right now I am going to break it down.” Great dad is pissed too. I am never going to be able to have Josie over again. Next time I see Scorpion I am punching him extra hard in the face.

Once we are both changed I unlock the door and see both of my parents as angry as I have ever seen them.

“Why was this door locked? Answer me now young lady.” Dad is not happy.

“Sorry I locked it earlier to stop you two from telling Josie anymore stories and I forgot about it.”

“And why didn’t you answer us?” Great mom too.

“I turned up the music while we worked and couldn’t hear y’all. I am so sorry.” They seem to calm down a little.

“Love, you know you can’t have this door closed while working in your lab. You need proper ventilation.”

“We had the window open. And I won’t happen again I promise.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Marshall I am so sorry. Please don’t be mad at Hope.”

“I told you Josie, call us Hayley and Klaus. And we aren’t mad we were just worried.”

“Oh I am mad.”

“Klaus. Hope knows she messed up. This is the first time this has happened. I think we can let it slide just this once.” I love my mom.

“Fine. Everyone seems fine. But, Josie, love I am afraid it is time for you to leave. It is getting late and you two have school tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much for letting stay over. I hope I can do this again sometime.”

“You my dear are welcome anytime.”

“Klaus is right anytime. We loved having you here. And next time I will break out the pictures.”

“I am going to hold you to it. Goodbye, Hope.” I don’t want Josie to leave. But I know she has to.

“Let me walk you out.” We walk in silence to the front door.

“It was fun. I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Yeah. Maybe make this a weekly thing?”

“I would love that. See you tomorrow.” Josie reaches out for a hug and I can’t close the distance fast enough. She pulls way too fast for my liking.

“Goodnight.” And with that she heads off to her car. When I head back to my room I see my parents waiting on the couch for me.

“Come here my littlest wolf we need to talk.” I position myself between my parents.

“I’m sorry about scaring y’all. I really didn’t mean to.”

“We know sweetie, but you can’t do that ever again or you father might take you door down.”

“I might anyway.”

“Please no.” Dad starts laughing and mom joins in. I have a couple of sadist for parents.

“Love, don’t worry I wouldn’t be that cruel. What would Josie think of me when she comes back and sees you don’t have a door.”

“Hey I just realized you didn’t do any weird nun or priest thing tonight. I mean I am grateful, but why?”

“It wasn’t necessary.”

“Is it because Josie is a girl?”

“I am going to let you two talk. Would y’all like a glass of sweet tea.” We both nod our heads. I know dad accepts me as bisexual but I really want to know what makes Josie so different.

“It has nothing to do with that. Do you remember that girl you brought home? What was her name?”

“Maya?”

“Yes that is the one. While your mother distracted you I informed her all about the befits of being a nun.”

“Dad! Why do you do this?”

“I just want to see if they are worthy of you?”

“And so what does that mean for Josie? Is she not worthy enough to even test?”

“No, love, the exact opposite. Josie is clearly worthy of you this I have no doubt about.”

“And how do you know?” I mean of course she is, but why does he think that?

“Because, love you are just like me. And we are terrible at hiding our feelings. Those others you just had crushes on, but I can just tell you love Josie. And how could anyone who my daughter truly loves not be worthy of her.”

“Dad. It is a little soon to say I love her. We aren’t even dating.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“I don’t know if she feels the same. And if she doesn’t it will ruin everything.” Dad starts laughing and I can hear mom laughing in the kitchen. Again sadist for parents.

“Oh my sweet darling girl of course she feels the same. It is written plain as day on her face when she looks at you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now you just need to ask her out.”

“I got sweet tea. And your dad is right Josie clearly loves you. Trust me I know what it is looks like when you love a Mikaelson.” The conversation ends as we drink our tea, but my dad is right. I need to ask Josie out and I will. I just hope my dad is right about this or I could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my longest chapter yet. I hope y'all enjoyed Klaus and Hayley having their fun at Hope's expense.  
I wish i was a chemistry nerd for this chapter so i could actually have named some chemicals, but at last i am a geologist.  
There was a lot of Klayley in this chapter which i had fun writing. I miss them.  
Oh and i forgot. Last chapter the chorus Josie sang was from Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson (That last name is too perfect of a fit.)


	6. I really hate sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is more nervous than she has ever felt. Is this because of a big test? No. Is it because there is a mysterious new player in town causing trouble? No. Is it that a new or powered up villain could show up any moment? No. Is it that she plans to sing a new song at practice for a special someone? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a special thanks to my Beta JoMikaelson they are wonderful.  
So sorry this chapter took so long. Work got busy and then Pokemon Sword and Shield came out and i got a little sucked in.

Josie’s POV

What is it about the day before something important? It’s almost like your nerves are the worst a whole twenty-four hours before that big test or dentist appointment or suiting up for the first time. That last one might only apply to me. Cause I don’t know how Hope felt right before she became Spiderwoman. Speaking of Hope, she is why I am so gods damn nervous. You see this past Sunday Hope nearly died at the hands of the Scorpion. I managed to save her, but being that close to losing her made me realize I don’t want to waste another second.

“Jo, I need to talk to you.” As if thinking about her summoned her here comes Hope. Which does not help my nerves at all.

“What’s up?”

“We need to cancel patrol tonight.” Of all the things Hope could have said I would have never guessed that. Cancelling patrol twice in one week.

“What? Why?”

“I will explain later. We should all meet up at your house after school. I got to get to class. See you at lunch.” What could be so important that Hope called off patrol in favor of some kind of meeting? Before I can ponder this weird situation anymore I bump into MG.

“Sorry about that I wasn’t paying attention. Oh hey Josie, been awhile.” MG and I use to be good friends, but then we started not having classes together and well we kind of drifted apart.

“No problem I wasn’t paying attention either. How have you been?”

“Pretty good. Classes are going great and I have been working on my music. What about you?” I forgot he was into music. Damn it has been awhile.

“Same actually. My sister is looking to get my band a gig soon. But I still don’t think we are ready. I just finished one song and we haven’t even played it yet so I don’t know if is any good or not.” MG’s eyes go wide.

“You’re in a band!”

“Yeah. Not that many people know. In fact, I think you and Hope are the only ones not in the band that know.”

“So who is in the band? What kind of music do you guys play?”

“Landon and Rafael.” MG stand ups a little bit straighter at the mention of Raf. Granted it’s the only thing straight about his reaction. “And my sister manages the band. And Hope is kind of our only fan.”

“Well I would love to be you guys’ second fan. Could I listen to you guys play?” I didn’t even get to answer his second question. A second fan isn’t a bad idea, but I think I have a better one.

“Hey you play bass right?”

“Yeah and I do some singing and rapping.”

“How would you like to join the band?” He starts bouncing and I can’t help but laugh. MG is pretty much the same as I remember. Like a kid on a sugar rush all the time.

“I would love to. When do you guys practice next?”

“Tomorrow, but do you think you could help me work on that song I mention? I really need it to be perfect tomorrow.”

“Yeah no problem. When do you want to work on it?” We hear the warning bell go off.

“Lunch in the band room?”

“Perfect see you then.”

Ok so I probably should have run that by the others first, but we have been feeling like we needed one more person. And well MG can help me with this song while also solving my other problem. That problem being Lizzie still hates Hope, because she thinks that Hope stole Raf from her. Which is impossible since Raf is very gay and totally into MG. Not that he is out or anything, but everyone knows.

So with my new plan or revised plan in motion my nerves kind of settle. Now I just got to get through history and English and then I can get this song perfect. And there are the nerves again. My classes go by a little faster than I expected. So as I am grabbing my stuff from my locker my sister comes up to me.

“Hey, hurry up I want to get in line before it is like a mile long and I only have a minute to eat by the time I get my food.”

“Head on without me I am skipping lunch today.”

“Why?”

“Because I am going to be working on a song.”

“Oh that’s good. I’ll see you after then.”

“Yeah and Hope told me to tell you that patrol is cancelled tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Hope is calling a meeting at our place. And before you ask I don’t know what for.”

“I’ll try to grill her at lunch. Well as much as I can without making Rafael suspicious.”

“Good luck with that let me know if you get anything out of her.”

“Will do. So are you working on a new song or that one you are going to sing tomorrow?”

“The one for tomorrow.” I can see her getting frustrated and I don’t really blame her I kind of been obsessing over this song.

“Really? I’m sure it is perfect and if isn’t we can work on it together. Why do you need it to be perfect?”

“Because I don’t want Hope to hear something terrible.”

“Of course it is because of Hope. You realize that you could just scream for ten minutes and that girl would think it is the most amazing think she has ever heard.”

“Look it just has to be perfect. Ok I gave the boys the sheet music already and they have been practicing. So I need to make sure the song is perfect. It just feels like it is missing something.”

“Fine. You are going to sing that song tomorrow perfect or not.”

“Yes ma’am.” I do a mocking solute which earns me a look. “Now didn’t say something about get in line before it is a mile long?”

“Fuck. Got to go!” Lizzie runs off to the cafeteria and I head off to the band room to meet MG.

“Yo, Josie what took you so long?”

“Sorry, Lizzie was talking my ear off. You ready to get started?”

“Yeah so what do we need to work on? How much do you already have done? Is it the lyrics? Or the melody? Need another instrument in the mix?”

“Woah, one question at a time please.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I got everything and technically the song is done, but it feels like I needs something more. So yeah another instrument might just do it.”

“Ok let me see what you got.” I hand him the sheet music and my lyrics. He spends a few minutes looking over them I silence, which is a first for MG.

“So what do you think?”

“I think you got a hit on your hands here. And I suspect this song is important for another reason than it is your first one.” See this is why I didn’t give anyone the lyrics; it is way too obvious why I am freaking out about this song.

“Yeah, this song is for Hope. I want to sing it too her tomorrow and ask her out. So I need this to be perfect.” MG’s smile nearly splits his face.

“Awesome, you two would look so cute together. And it is about time.” What does he mean by that? “Everyone knows you two like each other. Hell I pretty sure there is a betting pool going on.”

“People are betting on if we will get together or not?”

“No, the bets are on who asks out who and when. No one in their right mind would bet on you two not getting together.”

“Really?”

“Honey, there are rumors that if you two don’t figure out by the time you graduate that the pool will continue into college. I mean a few people will drop out by then, but plenty of people are in this for the long haul.”

“Wow.” I don’t really know what to say to that. I mean not only does the whole school know about my feelings, but they are betting on when me and Hope get together. Not if but when. “So can we go back to talking about the song? Cause I don’t know how to process all of that.”

“Yeah of course. Didn’t mean to drop a bomb on you.” His little chuckle as he said that makes me want to punch him.

“So what does it need?”

“I think it needs some bass guitar.”

“Really that’s all? Do you think we could add it before tomorrow?”

“Yeah we can get started right now. And I can finish before practice. When is practice by the way? And where is it? Do you need me to bring my own equipment?”

“Sounds good. And after school tomorrow, at my house, and yeah please bring your own equipment. We don’t have a bass guitar.”

“Cool. Let’s get started. I think I have an idea.” MG picks up a bass guitar and starts strumming. It already sounds like a perfect fit. The rest of lunch passes quickly and we actually got a surprising amount of work done. MG just seems to know exactly what I am thinking; it feels good to bond with him over music. I wish we hadn’t fallen out of touch, but that doesn’t matter now because I got a feeling this friendship is going to last a lifetime.

“Looks like we are out of time.”

“Yeah I’ll work on the song tonight and meet up with you tomorrow at lunch. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah. I’m sure it will be perfect, but I can’t wait to hear what you come up with.”

“And can’t wait to win the betting pool.”

“Pretty sure that is unethical you have inside information.”

“Yeah, but I could use the money so I will worry about ethics later.” After a good laugh we head off to our classes.

I am feeling more and more confident about tomorrow. Between MG’s help on the song and weirdly finding out about that betting pool I just feel like everything is going to be perfect. The rest of the day passes quickly and before I know it we are pulling up to our house with Landon and Hope right behind us.

“So oh great leader care to tell us why you called a meeting last minute at my house?” Really, Lizzie, you have to do this now?

“So I know this was last minute and I am sorry but it had to be y’all’s place. My parents will be home shortly and Raf would just want to hang with us if we were at Landon’s.”

“She’s right Lizzie. Our place is the most logical. Dad won’t be home for hours and that is if nothing crazy happens. And mom’s not expecting us at her place today.”

“Fine let get inside.”

We get up to our room and everyone takes a seat and wait for Hope to start. She looks kind of nervous.

“So I might have a possible lead on who is upgrading and creating new villains.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I have been trying to hacking into every law enforcement agency I can to see who could be doing this. And that is not easy.”

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure but I figured I would share my theory. Were you able to get anything useful?”

“No, hacking in the local police wasn’t easy and government servers are much more difficult. I can do it but it will take some more time.”

“What the Hobbit find a wall to high for him to climb?”

“I like to see you try. These things are ridiculously protected. Hell I can’t even get into the witness protection files, because they write everything on paper. And if I get anything from the FBI or CIA it is going to be classified and I can not break that.”

“Hey cool it you two. And let Hope speak.”

“Sorry.”  
“Sorry, sis.”

“Thank you Josie. So while we were fighting Scorpion something about his tail felt familiar to me. And I really wanted to be wrong, but I don’t think that I am.

“Who do you think it is?” Hope looks terrified.

“Doc Ock.” Oh fuck that is really not good.

“No it can’t be him. Since when does he work well with others? And why would he do this? He doesn’t really need the help fighting you.” What does Landon mean by that?

“What is the Hobbit talking about?”

“Well while I managed to defeat him last time is was a lot closer than the news reported or knew about.”

“Hope what do you mean by that?”

“What she means is she nearly died.” What? Landon has to be exaggerating. I don’t want to imagine the idea that I could have lost Hope before I ever got to know her.

“Hope?”

“He got a few good blows in. Might have broken a few ribs and had some internal and external bleeding. But I’m fine, I got the spider healing thing so I was better in no time.”

“You were down for a week. We told you parents it was a bad flu.” I wasn’t in control of my body because before I knew it was I hugging Hope as tight as I could.

“Jo, I’m fine it was awhile ago and I am still here.” Hope returns the hug giving me a tight squeeze as if to say I’m here.

“You nearly died, Hope, nothing about that is fine. I promise when we face off against that bastard that he won’t hurt you like that again.” Hope pulls away slightly, but we are still holding each other.

“You can’t promise that and I would rather it be me than you.” I am about to fight her on that when Lizzie interrupts.

“Hey as sweet as this is you two are just going to be stuck in a loop if this convo continues. So how about you both keep each other safe and promise to be safe as well. That sound good?”

“Yeah that sounds good to me.” I nod in agreement and Hope lets go of me. I really wish she hadn’t let go because I already miss her touch.

“So, Hope, any ideas on how to track down Doc Ock. Not really, but I got a list of places that would have the resources he would need to pull this off. Maybe you could check them out and see if anything is strange about them?”

“I can do that. Might take a bit and you two should probably check each location out in person too.”

“That sounds like a plan and well this meeting went much quicker than I thought. So I guess we can patrol for a bit if you are up for it Jo.”

“Of course.” There is a beeping going off. Landon pulls out his phone and reads a message.

“So something weird is going down.”

“Define weird.”

“There is a sandstorm in a bank.” Ok definitely weird.

“Let’s suit up and see what is happening. Granted I have no idea how to fight a sandstorm. Do you Hope?”

“Nope. But let’s get down there and hope there is someone we can punch.” We quickly get changed and start heading toward the bank.

“Ok can you guys hear us?”

“Of course they can doofus. Why don’t you fill them in instead of asking stupid questions?”

“Checking make sure the comms are working is important.”

“Yeah and maybe you should have checked that before they left. Cause what are we going to do if they can’t hear us?”

“Uh.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Owl play nice.”

“It’s my house Ghost I don’t have to do any such thing.”

“Hey everyone chill. Phoenix what do we know?”

“No much the police are afraid to go in blind and the sandstorm is making it impossible to see anything so we have no idea how many people are in there or how many of them are the bad guys.”

“Great going in blind that is always fun.” As we get closer we can see the police barricade around the entrance. And there is my dad front and center as we land.

“Spiderwoman, Ghost Spider it is good to see you two. We have no idea how to handle this.”

“Don’t worry chief we will handle this, just be ready for civilians to come out.”

“Copy that. Be safe in there, I don’t like the idea of two kids doing this. But, two have proven yourselves.” I forgot that he knows we are kids, fuck.

“Spidey let’s go.” We walk into the bank and from what little I can see it doesn’t seem like there are any bad guys in here.

“I don’t see any criminals, do you?” Before I can answer there is this voice.

“Really Spiderwoman are you sure you don’t see anything?” The voice sounds like it is coming from all around. And then suddenly the storm changes. And in the middle of a swirling vortex the shape of a man in a suit starts to appear.

“Who are you?”

“Really, Ghost Spider, you don’t recognize me? I am hurt.” As the storm stops and his face fully forms I do recognize him.

“Ghost you know this walking sandcastle?”

“Yeah we met. That gun deal I told you about. He was the leader guy for suits gang. The one that got away.”

“Suit’s gang? Is that really the best you could come up with? I mean I guess it works well enough. My boss would probably get a kick out of it to be honest.”

“That boss of yours got a name? I would love to meet him.”

“And he would love to meet you too, Spiderwoman. He is utterly fascinated by you.”

“Well I am flattered or I would be if he wasn’t some low life criminal.”

“You dare insult my boss. You aren’t even worthy enough to lick his boots.” His right hand turns back to sand and enlarges and even thought he is across the room Hope barely dodges. The wall behind her is cracked.

“So why did you run away last time we met? Were you just too afraid to fight so you begged your boss for some powers?”

“He wasn’t pleased that I ran away, but he is an honorable man so he gave me a second chance. And while I admit it was painful the chance to continue to serve him was worth it. Now I can rid the world of his enemies so that his vision can come true.”

“Wow are you in love with him or something? Cause the whole boss employee dynamic is a little played out don’t you think?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Spiderwoman. My boss is the most honorable and noble man I have ever known. And he will save this city cause unlike you he is not so naïve.”

“Well I would love to meet him and discuss our different views on how to save the city. Can I get his name and number?” While trying to pump him for information we are having to dodge punch after punch.

“I’m sorry, but he is too busy to take your call right now. And I am not at liberty to give out his real name, but since you two have your superhero names. I suppose it is only fair I give you his. You may call him the Kingpin.” Something about that startles Hope cause the bastard manages to land a punch.

“Ghost come in can you hear me?”

“Phoenix now is not really a good time.”

“I know, but I got a name for this bastard. It is Ryan Clarke that is all I have, but maybe you can use it to your advantage.”

“Thanks.” I hope this works I need to get his focus off of Hope. “So Ryan how did a coward like you get so high up in a gang?” That got his attention. I just barely dodge another punch. I tried webbing him but it isn’t working.

“I don’t know how you learned my name, but it doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t blame you for keeping it a secret Ryan Clarke I mean two first names that is just terrible.”

“I never did like my name and since I am from your point of view a super villain I guess I should take a new name. How about Sandman.” Hope has recovered from the hits she took and starts firing webs, but hers are working for some reason.

“Hey Sandman I think a better name would be Cementman.” The cement webs of course. I quickly switch to them and start firing. Soon his arm turns hard and falls off.

“Damn you. I suppose I must take my leave now.” The turns back into a sandstorm and blows away.

“Spidey are you ok?”

“Yeah I have taken worse beatings. We should get out of here.”

“Ok” Hope is silent on the way back to my house.

“Ugh I really hate sand. I am going to have to take two showers to get all of it off.” Finally, she speaks.

“I know.”

“Hey do you two want to inform us on what happened?” Lizzie is tapping her foot impatiently.

“Yeah. You remember the suit leader that got away at that gun deal?”

“Yeah. It was him?”

“Yeah calls himself the Sandman now. This was apparently his second chance after he ran away last time.”

“So his boss isn’t going to happy with him. Did you get any intel on his boss?”

“Yeah he calls himself the Kingpin apparently.”

“Wait that sounds familiar.” Landon turns to his computer and starts typing.

“It does?” Hope sounds alarmed.

“Yeah I think I saw some police reports with that name.”

“Well that can wait. First we need to find Doc Ock so we can stop him from creating more villains.”

“I can multitask you know.”

“No this takes priority is that understood?  
” I have never seen Hope like this. It worries me, but she is right stopping Doc Ock is more important.

“Hey I thought I was the only one allowed to get pissed at Landon.” Lizzie sort of standing up for Landon and using his real name. This is weird.

“Sorry about that Landon I didn’t mean to snap. I just got knocked around a bit.”

“It’s fine. We will find Doc Ock and then take down this Kingpin. Let’s get you home we have school and band practice tomorrow.” Shit I almost forgot about that.

“Yeah some rest will do you good after that beating. I was worried for a minute there.” I pull Hope in for another hug. This time not as tight so I don’t hurt her.

“I’m fine and I wasn’t worried I knew I had you there to save me.” She hugs me back and quickly let’s go. “So see y’all tomorrow. I can’t wait to hear that new song.”

“I can’t wait to play it for you.” Hope and Landon leave and I go and take a good long shower. Thinking about tomorrow and Hope well I am always thinking about Hope. But the way she acted when the Kingpin got brought up has me worried.

The next day at school me and MG meet up at lunch again to go over what he came up with. And it all sounds perfect. So we decide to grab lunch instead of working on the song anymore. And my nerves make the school day somehow go faster and slower at the same time.

After school everyone arrives at my house and well let’s just say everyone is shocked when MG pulls up. Especially Raf.

“Is that MG? What is he doing here?” I can see the excitement and panic in his eyes. Everyone else is waiting for me to answer.

“MG is joining the band.” And que Lizzie meltdown.

“What! How could you not tell me or run this by me?”

“Hey just trust me.”

“MG welcome. You should know everyone. You remember my sister Lizzie?”

“Yeah of course. It is good to see you again.”

“And this is Landon and Rafael. Our guitarist and drummer.”

“Landon good to meet you. And Rafael it is a pleasure.” MG winks at Raf and he blushes.

“And this is Hope.”

“The infamous Hope Marshall good to finally meet you.”

“Same.” Hope turns to me. “So can I hear the song already I am so excited.” Hope is literally bouncing which is a nice change of pace from last night.

“Calm down we have to get set up first. MG you want to help Raf?” This is going to be good.

“Yeah of course.” The two are taking longer than necessary due to all the flirting. Which even Lizzie finally starts to notice.

“Are they?”

“Yes, took you long enough.”

“Wait she didn’t know. I thought everyone knew.” Hope gives Lizzie a shit eating grin.

“But I thought that Raf had a thing for you?” Hope and everyone else starts laughing.

“No, just no. Raf has had a thing for MG forever. Not that he has told anyone, he is just really bad at hiding it.”

“So Raf is…”

“Shh. He isn’t out to anyone. I’m not even sure he knows.”

“Oh. So I was mad at Hope for nothing.”

“Wait this is why you hate me?” Hope just starts laughing again.

“Shut up. All of you.” Lizzie is saved by the fact that MG and Raf are done setting up.

“Ok let’s do this.” I step up to the mic and take a deep breath. “Ok so this is a song I wrote for someone special. It’s called 365 days. I hope you… all like it.”

_Monday_   
_Well, baby, I fell for you_   
_Tuesday_   
_I wrote you this song_   
_Wednesday_   
_I bring you a red, red rose_   
_Take you to your favorite spot_

Hope starts dancing again, but her eyes never leave mine. I hope she knows this song is for her.

_Seven days a week_   
_Every hour of the month_   
_Gotta let you_   
_Know where my heart_   
_Is comin' from_   
_I shouldn't feel this way_   
_Gotta find a way just to make you see_   
_Gotta find a way just to let you know_

_I will try_   
_Everything_   
_To make you come_   
_Closer to me_   
_And baby do you believe_   
_That it's not just a phase_   
_How can I get it through_   
_To tell you what I can't lose_   
_I will try 365 days_   
_365 ways to get to you_

_Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby_

I will do everything to prove to Hope just how much I love her and I will spend everyday doing it.

_You say you got me all figured out_   
_Think you can read my mind_   
_Think I'm the type to play around_   
_But, baby, you'll see in time_

_Seven days a week_   
_Every hour of the month_   
_You're the only one_   
_That I really want_   
_Gotta find a way just to make you see_   
_Gotta find a way just to let you know_

_I will try everything_   
_To make you come closer to me_   
_And baby do you believe_   
_It's not just a phase_   
_How can I get it through_   
_That I am the one you can't lose_   
_I'll try 365 days_   
_365 ways to get to you_   
_To get to you_

Hope is still dancing and her eyes won’t leave mind which should make me nervous, but instead gives me more confidance.

_Every second_   
_Every tick tick of the clock_   
_I want you all to myself_   
_I want you all to myself, baby_   
_Every single second until my heart stops_   
_I swear there ain't nobody else_   
_Every second_   
_Every tick tick of the clock_   
_I want you all to myself_   
_Every single second until my heart stops_   
_I swear there ain't nobody else_

_I will try everything_   
_To make you come closer to me_   
_And baby do you believe_   
_It's not just a phase_   
_It's not a phase_   
_How can I get it through_   
_I am the one you can't lose_   
_I'll try 365 days_   
_365 ways to get to you_   
_To get to you_   
_To get to you_   
_To get to you_   
_To get to you_   
_To get to you_   
_I'll try 365 days_

_To get to you, babe_   
_To you, babe_   
_To you, babe_   
_To get to you, babe_   
_To you, babe_   
_To you, babe_

I finish the song wait nervously for Hope to speak. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest.

“Jo that was amazing. You are so brilliant, I am just endlessly amazed by you.” That makes me blush.

“Thank you. I really glad you liked it.” It is now or never.

“I want to ask you something.”  
“I want to ask you something.” I should let her go first.

“Sorry go ahead.”  
“Sorry you first.” We both pause for a minute before speaking.

“Will you go out with me?”  
“Will you go out with me?” Did she just? Did that just happen? Hope looks just as shocked as I am. Damn it Josie answer her.

“Yes.”  
“Of course.”

This is surreal I just asked out the girl of my dreams and she not only said yes, but asked me out at the same time. And I am not sure who started leaning first, but the next thing I know our lips are connecting and I am kissing Hope. After two years of dreaming of this moment it is finally happening and it is better than anything I could have every imagined. Her lips are so soft and I love the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

“Dorkus stop dancing like an idiot you are ruining the moment and getting in my shot.” That causes Hope to pull away. I am so killing Lizzie later. We see Landon dancing like an idiot and Lizzie with her phone out. Everyone else has a stupid smile on their faces.

“Sorry, but I won!” I turn to Hope.

“You don’t want to know.”

“I don’t care.” And Hope pulls me in for another kiss. I don’t think I will ever get use to this. And I don’t want to. I hope every time feels like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Josie sings is from Victorious. It is called 365 days by Leon Thomas III (sung in the episode Jade gets crushed). I have always loved this song and Victorious was added to Netflix. So i couldn't resist putting this song in the fic.  
I hope y'all like this chapter.  
Feel free to tell me your theories on who the Kingpin is.


	7. You Keep Tripping Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Mikaelson finally has the girl of her dreams. And their first date is tonight. And everything just has to go perfect. So here is hoping that the city can handle our heroes taking a night off for a little romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my wonderful Beta JoMikaelson. Who manages to catch all my very embarrassing mistakes.  
Also i have been forgetting to add the for the past few chapters. Thank you Irrelevant-Stain for prompting me this fic.  
Ok so trigger warning: there will be mentions of past paternal abuse. No depictions or details of any kind but the subject does get brought up.

Hope’s POV

I feel like I am on top of the world and considering my after-school activities I know what that feels like. I finally got the courage to ask Josie out and she ended up asking me out at the exact same time. I thought stuff like that only happened in movies or those viral videos. And me and Josie are one of those viral videos now. Or we would be, but the video keeps getting taken down.

Landon is curious about why that keeps happening and I have been trying to convince him it is just the standard homophobic reasons. He can’t learn the truth, none of them can. Convincing Landon won’t that hard the real issue is Lizzie. Since the video also contains Josie’s new song and well if the video goes viral then so does the song.

I can think of ways to solve my minor problem on the way to school. Landon should be here any moment to pick me up. So, I head downstairs to grab a quick breakfast with my parents.

“There you are. Finally done picking out the perfect outfit for today?”

“Dad, I didn’t spend that long and what’s wrong with wanting to look nice?” Here comes Mom she will back me up.

“Honey, you spent an hour this morning nit picking and two hours last night choosing your outfit. Just like you have every day this week. You know Josie isn’t going to cancel your date cause your outfit isn’t perfect right?” So much for backing me up.

“I know that. And yeah, I might be over doing it, but I have been dreaming about this for two years. I just want everything to be perfect, Josie deserves perfect.” Both of my parents give me this look. This small little smile on their faces like they are trying not to laugh.

“Love, Josie doesn’t want perfect she wants you. She fell for you back when you only spent a few minutes each night picking out your clothes. So, she doesn’t need all of this extra effort.” He has a point.

“Fine, I just think I am nervous about our date tonight. I really want everything to be perfect and there is so much I can’t control. But I can control how I look.”

“Oh, honey come here.” I walk over to my mom and she give me a tight hug. “I understand and you are just going to have to except that you can’t control everything. And honestly that usually is for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have told you the story of our first date, right?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“Please, don’t I don’t think I can handle the embarrassment.” Dad has his head buried in his hands and I can’t help but laugh.

“What part was embarrassing? The part where you tried to sweep me off my feet with the display of your wealth or the part where everything went to shit, and I had to save the day?”

“The first part. I knew the limo and the restaurant with the thousand dollars a plate was too much. I just wanted to impress you. That thunderstorm was the best thing that could have happened.”

“Wait let me see if remember the next part right. So, the storm starts, and traffic comes to a standstill. And after like twenty minutes of awkward small talk in the back of the limo, Mom realizes you are near Rousseau’s. Which is mom’s favorite bar.”

“That’s right and I get out because I needed a drink after that disaster of a dinner. And your father comes running out after me and puts his jacket over my head. Once we get inside, I order us a couple of drinks from your Aunt Cami.”

“I miss Aunt Cami I could really use a therapy session with her.”

“We all need that, Love. I am sure once this is all over Aunt Cami is going to be tired of seeing us in session.”

“Now back to the story. After a couple of drinks, I managed to get your father to loosen up and we started to have fun.”

“Oh, we definitely had fun that night.”

“Please stop there I do not need to hear how I was conceived. Is there a point to this story besides scarring me for life?” Mom and Dad are having a good laugh at my expense.

“Yes. The point is if you try to hard things might just backfire. So, take it easy and go with the flow. And remember the point is to have fun.”

“Not too much fun of course.”

“Dad!”

“Klaus.” Mom gives dad a disapproving look. “Now you haven’t told what you have planned.”

“Well since we both asked each other out at the same time we decided to split up the planning. I handle the before dinner part and Josie picks the restaurant. We are going for a walk around central park and then I’m not sure what’s happening. Josie won’t tell me anything other than to dress causal.”

“That sounds like a wonderful first date. Now finish your breakfast before Landon gets here. Also why is it on a Thursday of all days?”

“Yes, mom. And because band practice is Friday and Saturday and Josie already had plans with her mom on Sunday.” I finish my breakfast just in time for Landon to pull up.

“There is my money maker.” Landon has been insufferable lately.

“I still can’t believe the whole school was betting on my love life and you won.”

“I was the only one to bet that you two would ask each other out at the same time. Easiest fifteen hundred bucks I ever made.”

“Gods how many people were in on this?”

“The whole school, teachers included. And it’s been going on for like two years so shit adds up.” I fight supervillains in my free time, and this is the craziest shit I have ever heard.

“Ok so where either of you boys able to find out where Josie is taking me for dinner?”

“Sorry, Hope. I tried seeing if MG knew anything, but Josie has been tight lipped about this.” I doubt that Raf was really all that focused on pumping MG for information.

“Lizzie doesn’t know anything either.”

“And you trust that Lizzie is telling you the truth?” Since when does Landon take Lizzie at her word?

“Trust me I had to listen to her rant about how suddenly she is untrustworthy. It was a thirty-minute rant, Hope.”

“Why didn’t you just leave?”

“That would have been rude, and I would have never heard the end of it.” He has a point.

“Besides, Hope, it isn’t like you are sharing your plans for the date either.”

“Raf, it’s different.”

“Really?” Damn it I hate that he is right.

“Just shut up.” Both of them start laughing at me. “Hey, stop laughing. At least I have a date.” That shut them up real fast.

Conversation switches to the more mundane topics of tests, classes, and the band. So, before we know it, we are at school. I look at my phone and see that I have just enough time to swing by my locker and meet my girlfriend at hers. Gods I love saying that. My girlfriend, Josie Saltzman is my girlfriend. After going to my locker, I head to hers. And there is she is wearing a cute yellow top, which is so her color, and a plaid skirt that stops just above her knees.

“Hey, beautiful.” I plant my lips on hers before she can respond. She is wearing the cherry lip gloss again which is quickly becoming my favorite flavor. I don’t think I will ever get tired of kissing Josie and if I do just assume that I have been body snatched by aliens. Josie pulls away which is definitely my least favorite part.

“Good morning to you too.” She pulls me back in for another kiss.

“What am I chopped liver?” Really Lizzie can’t you just let us have this moment?

“Sorry, Lizzie, good morning. Now can I go back to kissing your sister? Cause I got two minutes before the bell and I don’t want to waste a second.” Josie giggles in my arms which makes me want to kiss even more.

“Sorry, but we have more important things to do. I reposted the video again this morning and it was taken down again.” I really don’t need this right now.

“You know how YouTube’s bullshit works. Gay stuff gets taken down and nazi shit stays up can’t do much about it.”

“Hope’s right I don’t like it any more than you do but there is nothing we can do about.”

“Of course, you agree with her. She could say the earth is flat right now and you would agree.”

“That’s not true. And Hope would never say something that scientifically inaccurate.”

“She’s right I wouldn’t. I only state facts like Lizzie’s a total nerd even though she pretends not to be.”

“Hey!” I don’t wait for Lizzie’s rant I just pull Josie down for another kiss. “It’s like I am invisible.”

“Babe as much as I love kissing you. We have to get to class and I don’t think Dorian is going to let us off with another warning if he catches us making out instead of going to class again.”

“Fine. Can I walk you to class?”

“I would love that.” Josie locks her hand with mind, and we head to her class.

Classes are boring as always. I could teach the science class and math class so those are extra boring. But at least now I get to kiss Josie in between classes even if it is just a quick chaste kiss. Lunch is pretty fun now that MG is apart of the group. Not that it wasn’t fun before, but he fits in nicely. For the first time since I moved here, I feel truly and deeply happy.

Classes end and I go and meet Josie by her locker. I sneak up behind her and hug her I practically melt into her. My face is buried in her shoulder and she leans her head on mine.

“Hope.” She says my name so softly with such tenderness in her voice.

“Hey, are you ready for our date?” She turns around while still remaining in my arms.

“Well I think I am but considering I don’t know where we are going it hard to answer that question.”

“Hey, I don’t know where we are eating so you can’t say shit to me.”

“That’s fair. Can you tell me now? Cause I am pretty sure I am going to have to drive us there.”

“Wait if Josie is driving you two how am I getting home?”

“Fuck, Lizzie! You need a bell.”

“I was here before you shorty. Not my fault you have zero focus. How you are still alive is a mystery to me.”

“Lizzie you can get a ride from Landon.”

“Really the gnome? Do you really hate me that much, sis?”

“Lizzie can drive herself; we can get there ourselves.” Josie raises an eyebrow at that.

“How? Is it close by?”

“For us it is.” She clearly understands what I am saying judging by the panic on her face.

“Isn’t that risky what if someone sees us?”

“Trust me. And besides the risk is half the fun.”

“Can you not make it sound like you are going to fuck my sister in public?”

“Lizzie!”  
“Lizzie!” Both me and Josie are blushing a very deep red. Not that I haven’t thought about Josie that way, but it is way too early in the relationship to be even joking about that.

“You two are so easy. Seriously can you give me a little bit of a challenge? You two have fun on your mystery date.” Lizzie leaves both of us still deeply blushing, not knowing what to say. Why does that Lizzie have to make everything so fucking awkward?

“So, my sister has no filter. What are the odds that we can just forget she ever said that?”

“Lizzie was here? I didn't see her.” That earns a giggle.

“So how are we getting to this super secret mystery location? Cause I really don’t feel like changing in and out of my costume unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Don’t worry it isn’t that far and a costume change is unnecessary. I have on more than one occasion traveled without my suit on.”

“Ok, but if we get caught just know that my dad is going to ground me forever and we won’t be able to see each other ever again.”

“I thought your sister was the dramatic one?”

“I contain multitudes. There are sides of me you have never seen before.”

“Then I can’t wait to fall for every bit of you over and over again.” Josie stops and pulls me in for a deep kiss. And as much as I don’t want to, we need to get going.

“Josie we need to leave or we won’t have time for my thing and dinner.”

“Fine. But you own me a make out session.”

“Oh I can arrange that. Now come on our journey starts just a few blocks over.” I grab Josie’s hand a pull her along. We duck into an empty alley and start climbing a fire escape. Once we are on the roof Josie starts to ask questions.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I have done this before we will be fine. As long as we are fast about it no one is going to think that two kids are jumping from roof to roof.”

“Ok I trust you. So where are we going?”

“I’ll make you a deal if you catch me before we get there, I will tell you.” Before she can answer I put on my web shooters and start running.

“Hey that’s not fair!”

“Who said anything about fair?” I am almost across the second building before Josie really gets started. But she has longer legs than me so she is catching up fast.

Josie is still behind me, but I can hear her laughing. I knew this little impromptu race would get her mind off of how risky this is. After about ten minutes we are almost there which is good cause Josie has almost caught me a few times. I jump back and forth between the buildings as I get back down to the street. I make it to the cross walk just as Josie is exiting the alley.

“I win!”

“You had a head start and knew where we were going. How was I suppose to win?”

“Well I think you should get a prize for second place. How does a kiss sound?”

“That sounds like I won to me.” We are both laughing as we lean in for the kiss. We get lost in the kiss for a few minutes until we have to come up for air. “So, we are here?”

“Yep. I know you have probably been to Central Park a thousand times, but I thought a walk around the park would be nice.”

“It’s perfect and our restaurant isn’t far from here.”

“Good cause that would have sucked if it was far away.”

“Yeah but we could have raced again I would have won this time.” Josie puts her hand in mine and we enter the park.

We spend nearly two hours walking around the park. And when we aren’t making out we are just talking about everything and nothing. If it wasn’t for our stomachs rumbling we would have probably missed dinner.

“I think it is time to get something to eat. So where is this restaurant.”

“It is just a few blocks over. I thought the Olive Garden would be a nice first date location.”

“It sounds perfect.” Once we get to the Olive Garden, we both order the never-ending pasta bowl. Dinner was amazing our conversation from earlier continued to flow with ease.

Being on a date with Josie isn’t all that different from hanging out with Josie. Besides that, I am more nervous and there is plenty of kissing. We already know each other so well from band practice and being superheroes so there isn’t much of that first date getting to know each other thing.

Time seems to fly by and neither of us want the date to end, but we are both getting full, so we call for the check. Josie insist on paying, so I let her as long as I can pay for the cab ride back. We decide to have the cab stop at her place first and then mine. While in the back of the cab we don’t do much talking if you catch my drift. Unfortunately, the cab ride is shorter than either of us wanted and we are at her house.

“So, this is probably the best first date I have ever been on.” I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Probably?”

“Ok definitely the best.”

“That’s better. I’m just glad the city didn’t need saving tonight.”

“Me too. I would have felt bad for whoever interrupted our date. Cause I would not have been a very friendly superhero.”

“Me either. So, what do you say want to do this again some time?” I don’t know why I am so nervous the date went great, so this is just a formality, but still I am nervous.

“Well I have to think about it.”

“Hey don’t be evil.”

“You are so cute. Of course, I want to do this again. I would go out with you tomorrow if you wanted. I love spending time with you outside of school, band practice, and patrol.”

“Me too. So next week? I will plan everything this time.”

“Sounds great as long as I get to plan the one after that.”

“Deal.” We are both silent for a bit before I pull her in for one last kiss. Neither of us wanting to pull away and end the date. But Josie does eventually pull away.

“As much as I hate saying this you have to go. The meter is still running.”

“Shit I forgot about that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye.” I watch Josie stand on her front porch as the cab pulls away not looking away until she is out of sight. Before long I am at my house I get out and pay the cab driver. When I get inside my parents are waiting on the couch for me.

“So how did it go? Do I need to kill her?”

“Dad! It was perfect so no killing necessary.”

“Tell us everything.”

“Well not everything I don’t need to hear about my daughter’s make out sessions.”

“Dad how do you know there were make out sessions?”

“Please, honey, you are your father’s daughter. You so make out with her.”

“She gets it from you too, little wolf.”

“Ok enough of this. I don’t need to hear you two debate where I get my libido from. The date went great. We walked around Central Park for a bit and then went to Olive Garden.”

“That sounds like a good first date. I assume there will be a second one.”

“Yes, mom. And one after that too. She teased me a little when I asked.” Both of them start laughing.

“I knew I liked this one. I said as much didn’t I Hayley?”

“Yes, you did honey. And so, did I if you remember.”

“I am really glad y’all like her.”

“Anyone that can put that smile on my daughter’s face has my seal of approval.” I give my dad a big hug.

“Thank you.” Mom joins in.

“We love you, honey. So, we are going to love anyone you love.” A little early to be using the word love, but it just sounds right. Going to have to make sure I don’t accidently say that to Josie too early.

“So, I am going to up to my room and do homework and stuff.”

“Ok.”  
“Sounds good.”

Focusing on homework is hard all I can think about is Josie. Her hair, her smile, those chocolate brown eyes. She is consuming my every thought I am going to need to get a handle on this. Cause I have been distracted on more than one occasion during patrol this week. Lucky for us nothing to major has happened since Sandman.

Which brings me to another problem. The Kingpin. I should have known it was him, but I didn’t want to believe he was here. Or that he could pull something like this off. My secret is going to have to come out pretty soon, but I just don’t know how to tell them. Oh well that is a problem for future Hope.

School the next day goes by pretty fast. Dorian lets me and Josie off with another warning for making out in the halls instead of heading to class. So, before I know it I am in Josie’s car on the way to band practice. Lizzie is not happy about this arrangement, mostly due the fact she is in the back seat.

“I still don’t see why she has to ride with us or why she gets shotgun.”

“Girlfriend privilege. So, enjoy that back seat.” I turn my head and stick my tongue out at Lizzie.

“Behave you two. Next time you can drive Lizzie and me and Hope will take the back seat. Does that make you happy?”

“So, my choices are be stuck in the back seat of my own car or watch you two make out in the rearview mirror. Kill me now.”

“Our car, Lizzie. Mom and Dad got it for both of us.”

“Fine. Just please keep the making out to a minimum I don’t want to barf in our car.”

“Then I suggest a light lunch cause the only thing keeping me off your sister right now is I don’t want us to crash and die. And I won’t have to worry about that if you are driving.”

“Hope.” Josie is blushing a deep red right now and it is so cute.

“Sorry babe, but I only speak the truth remember.”

“Ugh. Is this libido a spider thing or are you two just that horny?”

“We just like kissing, Lizzie, grow up.”

“It’s the whole been waiting for this for two years thing for me.”

“I still can’t believe we were both crushing on each other for so long.”

“You can’t believe it? I wasn’t the one with a girlfriend. So the fact that you liked me for all that time still shocks me.”

“Can we not bring up Satan. That was a regrettable time in my life. One I would like to forget.”

“Me too, sis, me too.”

“Sorry I should not have brought that up. It is just hard for me to imagine you having feelings for me while you were with Penelope.”

“It’s possible to have feeling for two people at the same time. I loved Penelope I really did, but you still caught my eye when you arrived and Penelope broke up with me like a month later.” I should probably change the topic I can tell this is still a sore subject for Josie.

“So, Lizzie have you found a gig for the band yet? Now that Josie has her first song done.”

“Still nothing so far. Most places are booked solid for the next few months. And not having a band name is kind of keeping us off the waiting lists.”

“That should probably be the focus of practice today.”

“Yeah and figuring out our set list.”

“Damn it, so I don’t get to hear you sing today?”

“Nope. But I could always do a little karaoke while web slinging if you want.”

“As much as I would enjoy that we really need to focus during patrol. We have been off our game this week.”

“Yeah I noticed that too.”

“Well if you two could stop making heart eyes at each other then maybe you wouldn’t make so many mistakes.” Josie pulls up into the driveway. Thank the gods. Cause I did not want to hear Lizzie rant about me and Josie being unprofessional during patrol. Landon and the boys should be here soon.

“So, we have a few minutes before the boys show up. Are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“Are you thinking about this?” Josie pulls me in for a kiss. Gods I love this if I could, I would do nothing but kiss Josie for the rest of my life. Who needs oxygen anyways? Everything is perfect until I feel a spray of cold water.

“What the hells?” I look around and see Lizzie holding a spray bottle full of water.

“Lizzie what the hells? Where did you even get that?”

“I filled it this morning and left it in the fridge. I figured it would come in handy. Now stop acting like a couple of cats in heat or I will keep spraying you.”

“You realize we have superpowers right? Is this really the hill you want to die on?”

“Oh shut it Marshall. You two can have kissy time after band practice and besides this is good practice for patrol. You can’t catch bad guys if you two are making out.”

“Ok, Lizzie we see your point. Just please put the bottle away.”

“Oh no sis the bottle says with me. I don’t trust you two as far as I can throw you.”

Both of us grumble but start getting ready for the boys to show up. Even though the plan is to work on band names and the set list Lizzie still wants to set up in case we still have time to practice. The boys are pretty excited about the idea of finally having a band name. Josie doesn’t seem to care a whole lot about the name, so she plans to focus on the set list.

“So can we finally pick a band name so I can get us a gig?”

“Lizzie we could have had a band name already if you didn’t shoot down any suggestion that didn’t have your name in it.”

“Really Hobbit you think you have a leg to stand on? Do I have to remind you of your terrible idea of a name? What was it? Oh yeah Lord of the Rock.” Landon hides his face in shame and so does Raf. But me and MG are nearly dying from laughing.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lamer I find out you did that.”

“Look I still stand by that name. It is awesome.”

“Only to hobbits and nerds.”

“Then you must agree with me then cause last I checked you are a nerd.”

“You take that back right now. I will beat you with your own guitar.” Lizzie starts chasing Landon around the garage. I see Josie trying to focus on making a set list so I walk over and sit in her lap.

“Babe what are you doing?”

“Sitting of course.”

“Well can you find somewhere else to sit, because you are distracting me.”

“And that isn’t distracting?” I gesture to the scene of Lizzie putting Landon in a headlock.

“That is normal Lizzie crazy. I am use to it. You sitting on my lap is very new and distracting.”

“Well then I guess I should keep sitting here so you can get use to it.”

“Hope, please I really need to work on this set list.”

“Fine. I need to go save Landon anyway.” I give her what was meant to be a quick kiss, but neither of us were planning on stopping anytime soon. That is until we felt the familiar cold water on us.

“What did I say about acting like cats in heat?”

“Hey, I was minding my own business. Hope is the one that came over here.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” I dramatically get off of her lap and sulk over to other side of the room.

“You are just as dramatic as your father.”

“And proud of it.” Both of us break out into a giggle fit.

“Can we get back to band names?”

“Yes, and I think I have something. How do you guys like the name The Super Squad?” MG looks so proud of himself.

“I love it.” Of course Raf is going to say that.

“Super Squad sounds kind of lame.” And Lizzie with the kill shot.

“Lizzie is over stating, but Super Squad just doesn’t feel exactly right. We could keep the Squad part and just change Super to something else.” And Landon with the save.

“How about something to do with New York?”

“Oh I like that, Hope. How about the Empire Squad?”

“Not bad MG. That could work. Put it to a vote?”

“Do I get a vote?”

“Fine, but if this ends up in a tie I am blaming you.” I just roll my eyes at Lizzie. “So all in favor of the band name being The Empire Squad raise your hands.” Everyone’s hands shoot up.

“Yeah!” MG turns and give me a high-five.

“Ok I think I got a set list.”

“Awesome.” The set list looks good. Josie’s new song is the big closer of course. Everyone starts chipping with other song suggestions and rearranging the order. Before we know it is time for us to all be heading home. I am staying behind for both dinner and patrol. After a quick dinner me and Josie get ready for patrol.

Changing into our costumes in the same room is a little awkward now. It isn’t like we haven’t done this before, but now that we are dating it feels a little different. Granted that awkwardness is broken by Lizzie coming in the room.

“Oh no you two are not changing together anymore.”

“And why is that Lizzie?”

“Cause dear sister the two of you are bad enough when fully clothed. I don’t trust the two of you alone in a room half naked.”

“You could always stay in here. That would kill any potential mood.”

“Please do you want me to barf in our room. Cause if I do you are cleaning it up. Hope can change in the bathroom.”

“Lizzie!” I better stop this.

“Hey! I’ll go to the bathroom. As much as I hate saying this Lizzie has a point. I was a little distracted so just for expediency reason I should get changed in the bathroom from now on.”

“See I was right.” I don’t want to deal with this anymore, so I head into the bathroom. Once we are both changed it is time for patrol. It doesn’t take us long to get into the city. It is about an hour into patrol before Landon hears something weird over the police band.

“Uh…9-1-1 has been getting calls of wild animals in Central Park.”

“Really Hobbit? They are superheroes not animal control.”

“Hey, my name is Phoenix over the comms we talked about this Owl.”

“Ignore her Phoenix. What is going on in Central Park?” We were just there yesterday for our date and everything seemed normal.

“I got some calls about Lions, Tigers, and even Bears.”

“Oh my.” Ok that was pretty funny.

“This isn’t funny, Owl. No zoos are reporting these animals missing. And they aren’t exactly native to Central Park.”

“Ok Phoenix we will head over. And if you didn’t want Owl to make that joke why did you set her up for it?”

“Thank you, sis.” I can hear Landon grumbling over the comms.

Once we get to Central Park it isn’t hard to find the animals. Just find the screaming people running away and head in the opposite direction. That is pretty much the job description if people are running away from something and screaming you know you are heading in the right direction.

“Well Phoenix you seemed to have left a few animals out of that list of yours.”

“Really what else is there?”

“Uh. We got some wolves, jaguars, and panthers. Pretty much if it is an apex predator it is here.” Josie is right they are all predators and it looks like they all have collars.

“Are those collars?”

“Yeah I think so. They must be why they are all so calm. Are those scars on some of them?”

“No just some of them all of them. Who would do this?” My spider sense goes off just in time for me to dodge…blow darts?

“Where those blow darts? Who is doing this?”

“That would be I, Kraven the Hunter.” Out of the bushes steps a man wearing the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen. He has no shirt one, but is wearing an animal skin vest and shorts.

“Kraven the Hunter? Isn’t that a little on the nose? Do you have a safari hat too? Cause that would just complete the look.” Something about him seems strangely familiar. I must have fought him before, and the Kingpin gave him an upgrade or something.

“Says the one named Spiderwoman.” Ok he has be there.

“What did you do to all these animals?” Josie’s kind heart extends to not just people but these animals as well. I really am just falling more and more in love with her every day. But now is not the time I need to focus on the loon in front of us.

“I showed them who the true apex predator is. And now they serve me.” He pulls out a whistle and blows on it. And suddenly all the previously calm animals start attacking us.

“I don’t want to hurt these animals so what do we do?” My girlfriend is amazing and completely right. We can’t hurt these animals it isn’t there fault.

“Ok it seems like the collars are controlling them so I will tazer them and you web the animals up to keep them from hurting anybody.”

“Sounds good to me.” It is going pretty well until my spider sense goes off again. I dodge a fucking razor wire net. Shit he must have this place booby trapped.

“He has the area rigged so be careful.”

“You think you can outsmart Kraven the Hunter. I am the greatest hunter in the world and the two of you will make nice additions to my collection.”

“Really third person? You do know that pronouns exist right? So that you don’t have to say your name every time.” Josie just finishes webbing up the last of the animals. So now it is two on one.

“I see you have dealt with the animals. So now you shall have to face Kraven the Hunter.” This is going to get annoying real fast.

“Let’s shut this asshole up.”

“Couldn’t agree more. If I have to hear him say his name one more time, I am going to lose it.”

Kraven is a better fighter than I thought. He is holding his own against the two of us. Countering our blows and landing a few of his own. He managed to grab ahold of Josie and throw her into a tree. I land a few good blows to his head for that one. Josie is back in the fight in no time. Kraven is clearly getting worn out. He is landing few blows and we are knocking him around.

“Another time spiders. Kraven wasn’t prepared for you this time, but next time will be different.” He throws a smoke pellet on the ground and disappears.

“What is he a ninja too? How do we lose a guy dress in a yellow vest?”

“I don’t know, but that isn’t important right now. Phoenix is animal control on the way?”

“Yeah should be there any moment now.”

“Ok good. We need to stick around and make sure they understand what is going on. These animals need help.” I am very tempted to kiss her right now.

“Agreed.” Animal Control arrives not long after and once we explain the situation, they agree that the animals need to be treated and returned to the wild if possible.

We head back to Josie’s house so we can get changed and Josie can drive me home. The car ride is quick and pleasant. Conversation flows easily, which it always does with Josie and before we know it, we are at my house. I lean across the console and give Josie a quick kiss goodbye.

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, sleep well.”

Once I am inside, I see my mom. “How was band practice?”

“It went well. Came up with a band name. The Empire Squad. And a set list.”

“That is good sounds like they are ready for a gig.”

“Lizzie’s looking should have an easier time getting them on a list now that they have a name.”

“Your girlfriend is going to be a rock star how do you feel about that?”

“So proud of her. She deserves it and I get to watch her make a name for herself.”

“Tell her she should come over for dinner one night soon. Me and your dad would love to official meet her as your girlfriend. And I have been dying to show her those pictures.”

“Mom you are not showing her those pictures.” Wait a minute. “Mom do you still have that photo of Dad from when he was a child?” Mom looks around making sure that Dad isn’t within earshot.

“Yes, but why are you asking about that? You know you Dad is weird about that photo.”

“I know, but can I see it again?”

“Yeah it is in our room.” I follow mom up the stairs we pass dad in the art room, so we don’t have to worry about him. “Here it is.” Mom shows me the picture. It is of dad when he was probably five. He is holding a baby and there is a man standing behind him, but the face is folded back.

“The man behind dad. Can I see his face?”

“Yeah.” Mom is clearly weird out by this, but I need to make sure. Once the photo is folded back it is clear that the man behind my dad is Kraven the Hunter. But how?

“Who is that man?”

“You don’t remember having this conversation, do you?”

“No. Who is he?”

“That is Mikael. And he was your father’s father.”

“So, my grandfather?”

“No. That man loss all rights to call himself a father long ago. Your dad might refer to him as his father, but he is not your grandfather. In a biological or familial sense.”

“Please explain, what do you mean?”

“This was the man that for lack of a better word raised your father. But really, I can’t even call it that. In truth all he did was abuse your father and blamed him for the death of Henrik.”

“What! Who is Henrik? He abused dad?” It is all too much information.

“Henrik is the baby your dad is holding in the picture. It is the reason we still have the photo. It is all your father has left of his baby brother. There was accident not long after this picture was taken. Henrik died and Mikael who was already abusive to Klaus got so much worst.”

“He hurt dad.” I can barely process this. My father is the kindest man I have ever known. Sure he has his angry moments, but never would he take it out on a child or someone he loves.

“Yes, he did. Your father only told me about him once when you were young. Your aunts and uncles filled in the rest for me.”

“He should die for what he did.”

“He is dead. He went missing about twenty years ago. No one was able to find him. He would be well into his sixties if he was still alive.” But he is alive and doesn’t look a day over forty. But, I can’t tell my mom that.

“Good. Why doesn’t dad just tear off his face in the picture instead of folding it down?”

“Because he doesn’t want to risk damaging the only picture of Henrik he has. He loved his baby brother so much. Your aunt Freya told me that Klaus barely left his side. Now Hope you can’t let your dad know I told you about this. He never wanted you to know or he wanted to tell you himself.”

“Ok this will be our secret. Does Marcel know?”

“Yes. It was something they bonded over. The shared trauma of having abusive fathers. It’s why Klaus volunteered at the children’s shelter. He wanted to help others like him. Your father’s biggest fear was that he would turn out like him.”

“But he didn’t. I couldn’t ask for a better father. And neither could Marcel.”

“You should probably find away to tell him that. It would make his day.”

“I will. Wait you said that Mikael wasn’t biologically related to me. Why?”

“Your grandmother had an affair with a neighbor and your father was born from that affair. Mikael didn’t find out until years later after your father was in high school.”

“I can assume that did not go over well.”

“No, he killed your grandmother and tried to kill your father.” My fist tightens the next time I see Kraven I am going to kill him. “Honey I think you should head to bed. You need some sleep to help you process all of this.”

“Ok.” I stop by the art room on my way to bed. And surprise my dad with a hug.

“Hello, love when did you get home?”

“A few minutes ago. I am heading to bed it has been a long day. And I just wanted you to know how much I love you.” Dad returns my hug.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah everything is fine. I’m just really happy and a large part of that is because you are such a good dad. I just thought I would let you know how much I love you.” I can see tears forming in my dad’s eyes.

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that. Now you should really get to bed. You have band practice tomorrow. And I don’t think your girlfriend will appreciate it if you fall asleep while she is singing.” He gives me a kiss on the forehead, and I head to my room.

Tomorrow I am going to track down Kraven and make him pay for what he did to my father. Josie might never look at me the same after, but this man hurt my father he needs to be punished. I just hope that Josie can understand.

Landon picks me up for band practice and is a little worried about how quite I am during the car ride. But lucky for me he doesn’t ask to many questions. I don’t get as lucky with Josie. She can tell something is off instantly.

“Hey, babe, are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” I pull her in for a kiss to both prove to her I am fine and to forget about my trouble for a bit.

“Are you sure you seem down?”

“I just found some stuff out about my family last night and I am still processing. I will tell you about it later.”

“Ok, I am here for you. You know that right?”

“Yeah. Come on we should help set up before you sister gets her spray bottle.”

“I threw it away, but she has backups. My sister is insane.”

“Just catching on to that?”

“hahaha. Very funny.” Josie has a way of making me feel better that no one outside of my family seems to have. I give her another quick kiss and head in the garage.

Practice goes by pretty fast. We finalize the set list and the band practices going from one song to the next. Tuning the guitars is a little time consuming. But with some more practice we can cut down on the time. Practice ran a little longer than normal, but it was nice to hang out with my friends and girlfriend and forget about my troubles for a bit.

Granted reality comes crashing back down when it is time for patrol. I am on edge, because I have no way to track Kraven so I just have to wait for him to attack us again. We are following our normal patrol path when my spider sense goes off. Someone threw a fucking spear at us.

“Hello again my prey. Kraven the Hunter has return.” I don’t let him finish is speech before is start running at him. Lost in a blind fury. “The red one is feisty tonight.”

“The red one is going to turn you red.” I start throwing blow after blow. He is dodging them all and all I am doing is breaking bricks and putting holes in the walls.

“Spiderwoman calm down. You are going to hurt yourself.” I can hear Josie, but I am not really listening to her. Everything is so distant all I focus on is this bastard. Kraven lands a blow and knocks me back.

“Kraven sees that the prey is emotional tonight. There is no sport is fighting an animal in such a state. So Kraven will do the honorable thing and let you live so that we may fight again.” Before I can stop him the throws down another smoke pellet and disappears.

“No! You aren’t getting away from me.” I start web slinging I don’t know which direction he went but I have to find him.

“Spidey what are you doing?” I don’t need this right now. I turn off the comms and continue my pursuit. That is until I am tackled out of nowhere. I get up and see that it is Josie who tackled me.

“Get out of my way he has to pay!”

“Hope what is going on? You are scaring me.”

“He has to died for what he did.” My vision is starting to blur, and I realize I am crying. So take off my mask and Josie does too.

“Hope, please talk to me.”

“He was supposed to protect him. That was his job his only job.”

“Hope I don’t understand. Protect who?”

“But instead he beat him and tried to kill him.” The tears are streaming down my face and I can’t stop them. Josie looks like she is on the verge of tears too.

“Hope I still don’t understand. Who did he hurt?”

“My father!”

“Your dad? When did this happen? Why?”

“He was supposed to protect him. That is what a father does, but he hurt him instead.” I can see the realization dawn on her face. The shock the horror.

“Are you saying that Kraven is your grandfather?”

“Don’t call him that he has no right to be any kind of father.” I feel Josie’s arms around me and I start to break down more. I didn’t even know that was possible.

“It’s ok I got you. We will find him and put him away.”

“He needs to die for what he did.”

“I understand but Hope you can’t let him turn you into something you aren’t. You are not a killer.”

“He has to pay. I have to make sure he never finds my dad.”

“I know and we will find him and send him to the Raft. He will be out in the middle of the ocean.”

“But what if he escapes. It happens all the time.”

“Then we will be there to stop him. I won’t let him near your family I promise.” I don’t have any words left all I can do is cry. Cry for my father for all the pain he had to endure and still come out a good man. Cry for myself because I almost did the unthinkable. And cry because I don’t deserve Josie. 

“Hope I know this is too early for this, but you need to hear this. I love you. And I know right now you are doubting everything cause of what you were about to do. But please know that I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you too.” Those are the last words I can say before all I can do is cry. I have never felt safer or more loved than I do in Josie’s arms right now. She is right we will stop Kraven and put him away. And we will do the same with the Kingpin. There is nothing we can’t do as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so sorry for the angst at the end. I know we just got done with that in canon, but i had this planned months before this season started.  
But i hope y'all enjoyed it.  
And Hosie shippers how are we feeling after last episode? I personally did not expect that to happen.


	8. Guess Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since we last saw our girls. Josie is trying to help her girlfriend deal with the Mikael discovery, but doesn't know how. But, life goes on and Josie and Hope are about to face something terrifying. Hope meeting Josie's parents. Normally the girls would be worried about some villain interrupting things, but everything has been quiet for the last month. Too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but this chapter ended up being over 10,000 words so it took a bit.  
Ok so I owe a thank you to my substitute Beta my roommate.  
And once again thank you to Irrelevant-Stain for prompting me this fic.

Josie’s POV

Things have been, well… weird lately and for me that is saying something. I mean I got bit by a spider and became a superhero and then found my now girlfriend is a superhero too. So, I have a pretty high bar for weird. But after Hope found out that our newest villain is, for a lack of a better word, her grandfather things haven’t been the same. To top it all off, after only a week of dating and one date, I told Hope I love her. Granted she said it back so yay on that front.

But since finding out about how Mikael abused her father and that he is still alive Hope has understandably been a little down. I can tell she is looking for Mikael…Kraven every time we are on patrol. I am too, but Hope is becoming obsessed and I don’t really know how to help her. When we are at school or band practice or on a date, she seems fine, but the moment we go on patrol she is different. I have been trying to get her to open up and I can tell she wants to, but something is holding her back.

Lizzie and Landon over heard my half of the conversation since I didn’t turn off my comms. They have been trying to help with Hope, but they are more lost on how to do that than I am. Lizzie is still new to being friends with Hope so she is afraid if she says the wrong thing that Hope and her will be back to square one. And Landon, despite being Hope’s best friend, can’t get through to her. I wish she would let us help her.

“Hey, Jo. You look beautiful as always.” Speaking of the angel; there is my gorgeous girlfriend. Before I can respond she pulls me in for a kiss. After a month of dating every kiss with Hope still feels like the first.

“Hey, babe. You look beautiful too. Are you ready for your test today?”

“Ugh don’t remind me. I hate history. I spent all of last night after patrol doing flashcards on important battle dates.”

“Well, maybe you should study more often so you don’t have to do it all in one night.”

“I do, but I just can’t get the stupid information to stick. I mean who cares about when a stupid battle happened? Shouldn’t we be learning more about why it happened and the effects of it?”

“Pretty sure they cover that.” She looks so cute when she gets all pissed off like this. She has this little pout and her face crunches up.

“Yeah, we do but it is only like one lecture on the why and the effects and the rest is just about the battles. How are we suppose avoid repeating history if we just brush over the why?”

“Might want to take that up with the school board ‘cause as much as I would love to fix this for you, I can’t.”

“I know. I just needed to vent a little.”

“Vent all you want. I am always here for you.” I know Hope can tell I am not just talking about school.

“I know that. There is some stuff I need to tell you, but…” The bell goes off. Damn that bell. Hope was about to open up. “Sorry I got to go; I love you.” Hope pulls me in for a quick kiss.

“I love you, too. And don’t think this conversation is over.” Hope is already down the hall. That girl is going to be the death of me. I head to my math class, which I share with Lizzie, and take my seat.

“Hey, sis. Did Hope go on her little history tirade this morning?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Because Landon is in her class and he would not shut up about it. Hope seems to have turned him to her cause.” If you had told me a couple of months ago that Landon and Lizzie would be hanging out of their own volition, I would have called you crazy. But they have gotten closer since they have to work together during patrols.

“So, there is two of them. Great. I mean Hope is right, but what can we do about it?”

“Why do we hang out with these dorks?”

“Well I personally like making out with Hope. I don’t know why you hang out with Landon?”

“Necessity. What else am I suppose to do? Between band practice, you dating his best friend, and our nighttime activities it is kind of hard to ignore him now.”

“I just assumed you liked having another geek to geek out with.” The look of horror and betrayal on my sister’s face is priceless. I can’t help but laugh, which the teacher doesn’t like.

“Miss Saltzman, do I have to separate you and your sister?”

“No, sir. I am sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“See to it Miss Saltzman or I will give you both detention.” Well at least that saves me from Lizzie’s wrath for the rest of class. Which unfortunately, for me, isn’t all that long.

“I am not a geek!” I knew she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Lizzie you have every Star Wars movie in the highest quality possible and they are steelbooks. You are a geek there is nothing wrong with that.”

“You mean besides it is uncool?”

“Lizzie, this isn’t a high school movie from the 90s. Geeks and nerds aren’t lame anymore. Come on have some fun and just be yourself for once. I know you have been dying to geek out with someone.”

“That is what I have you for.”

“Lizzie, the last time we talked about Star Wars you got annoyed when I pointed out all the scientific inaccuracies in the movies. I mean the ships bank in space where there is no air resistance.”

“Do you have to ruin everything with science?” Here comes Hope. She will save me from this conversation.

“And how is my wonderful girlfriend ruining something with science?”

“She is complaining about how the spaceships in Star Wars operate.”

“Don’t get me started on that. I mean every time they come out of hypespace for a battle they are all lined up. It’s space where there is no down or up. So why aren’t they coming in at angles to each other?” And this is one of the many reasons why I love my girlfriend.

“Ugh. Of course, you take her side. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Hey what are you three talking about?” And there is Landon. Time to have some fun.

“Oh we were just talking about…” Lizzie’s hand is over my mouth before I can finish.

“Just talking about how Hope bombed her history test.”

“Hey! I think I did pretty well for your information. None of the questions threw me. And that wasn’t what we were talking about.”

“Yeah that test was a lot easier than I thought it would be. What were you guys talking about then?” I can see Hope’s evil grin. Lizzie can’t stop both of us from talking.

“Star Wars.” I turn around and Lizzie looks like she is ready to kill Hope.

“Star Wars! Wait are you and Josie just complaining about the physics in the movies?”

“Yes, all they do is talk about how the spaceships don’t fly properly or whatever. I mean, of all the talking points of Star Wars, that is what they focus on. Not on how the Empire was defeated by teddy bears or the implications that Qui-Gon Jinn was a Grey Jedi.” I look to Hope and see she has her signature smirk on her face and I can’t help but smirk too. Lizzie, on the other hand, has slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

“The Empire was totally defeated by fucking teddy bears and don’t get me started on the Grey Jedi. I am really hoping that Rey becomes a Grey Jedi.” Landon looks like an over excited puppy. And Lizzie looks like she is about to break.

“I know right. I mean she was trained in the light side of the force, but she was able to go into the mirror which is the home of the dark side and she was like ‘ok no big deal’. She clearly has a strong connection with both the light and the dark side.” And she broke. Before Landon can continue the bell goes off. Which seems to snap Lizzie back to reality because she bolts off to her next class.

“Uh… why did she run off like that?”

“Because she is finally coming to terms with the fact, that she is a geek. I suggest trying to finish that conversation at lunch.” Landon heads off to class leaving me and Hope alone.

“I did not think that Lizzie would break that easy.”

“Oh, she has been dying to geek out about Star Wars for years now. So, it really wasn’t that easy. Now enough about Lizzie’s geekiness.” I pull Hope in for a kiss and things start to get a little heated, but I had to pull away. “We have to get to class.”

“Can’t we just skip?”

“No. Do you want another detention?”

“No. That really sucked last time. They wouldn’t even let us face each other.”

“I know. That seemed a little excessive. I don’t want to do that again. So goodbye, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The rest school passes by pretty fast and before long it is lunch time. It takes Landon a few minutes, but eventually Lizzie breaks again and they spend the rest of lunch talking about Star Wars. Everyone joins in with their favorite parts or theories. Me and Hope antagonize Lizzie and Landon a bit with some more shitty science in the movies, of which there is plenty. Everyone is having a good time. Hope is laughing which is a sound I love to hear normally, but with how down Hope has been lately it is even nicer to hear. I hope that for a few minutes we distracted her from the craziness that is her life.

After lunch we all head off to our respective classes. The rest of the day goes like normal, sit in class bored out of my mind then sneak in a few kisses with my girlfriend in between classes. Lizzie seems less mortified about letting her geek flag fly as the day goes on. I mean, she is still Lizzie, so she tries to defend herself with the fact that everyone loves Star Wars. Which is when I reminded her that she has read all the Lord of Rings books three times. That shut her up pretty fast. But, like I said, the rest of the day went normal well until we were leaving for band practice.

“Wait!” Landon is running toward me, Hope, and Lizzie. What could he want? We just saw him like two minutes ago.

“Slow down there Frodo. Do we look like the fires of Mount Doom?”

“Honestly it is hard to tell the difference sometimes, Lizzie.” Lizzie is appropriately shocked. Landon never has a good comeback.

“Damn this Muppet has some teeth. I am impressed.”

“Thank you, Lizzie. I live to impress you.” Ok this is going to get out of hand real fast.

“Already enough of that. Landon what is going on? We just saw you a couple of minutes ago.”

“I need Hope to ride with me today.”

“I kind of prefer riding with my girlfriend, no offense.”

“Yeah, I get that, but MG wanted to show Raf something at his house. So Raf is riding with him and I don’t have anyone to help me with the equipment.”

“Ugh. Fine. MG better be making a move or something or I might just kill him.”

“Wait. Lizzie can go with Landon.”

“What now?” I quickly pull Lizzie aside. “Look I get you like alone time with Hope, but making me ride in Landon’s hipster car is pushing our sisterly bond a little.”

“Look, Hope almost opened up to me today when we were alone. So, I figured this is a perfect opportunity to let her talk if she wants to.”

“So, you want me to lug equipment for a chance at Hope Marshal opening up. Which is a very slim chance I will remind you.”

“Lizzie, come on. I know you are worried about her too. This is our best chance to be able to help her.” Lizzie starts to soften. She might act all tough but really, she is just a big marshmallow.

“Fine, but this better work. And even if it doesn’t you are still going to owe me.”

“Thank you. You’re the best sister ever.”

“Alright dweeb lets go. And don’t think I am doing any heavy lifting.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“What was that?”

“Uh… How cute is baby Yoda?”

“So cute. Have you seen the latest episode?”

“I never thought I would see the day where Landon and Lizzie actually like hanging out with each other.”

“Lizzie would rather die than admit that, but yeah me too.” I give Hope a quick peck on the lips and then get behind the wheel. Hope is playing with the radio stations for a bit before either of us says anything.

“So, what is the ulterior motive behind getting me alone in the car with you?”

“Can’t I just like spending alone time with my girlfriend?”

“Oh, I know you do, but this time you have ulterior motives my love.”

“Fine, you caught me. Look, I know something is bothering you and I just wanted to give you a chance to talk to me about it. If you want to.”

“There is stuff I want to tell you, but I just not sure how to and I’m not ready to yet.”

“Well when you are ready, I am always here. You know that right?”

“Yeah I do. I have told you I love you today?”

“Yes, multiple times, but I never tire of hearing it. I love you, too.” We just smile at each other for a moment, but unfortunately, I am driving and can’t just look into those ocean blue eyes. “So, are you ready for tomorrow night?”

“No, I am kind of freaking out.”

“Why you have met my parents before?”

“As Spiderwoman. Not as Hope Marshall your girlfriend. At least you met my parents before we started dating.”

“And you think I wasn’t super nervous? I was terrified that they wouldn’t like me.”

“You’re Josie. How could they not love you?”

“I can say the same thing about you.”

“By the way has your dad said anything about Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider being kids since that school night slip up?”

“You mean the one you made? No, but he doesn’t talk about work with any of us. But I have no doubt that he is working on it.”

“Well look at it this way; we have a solid alibi for the night Scorpion attacked.”

“Yeah at least we have that. Just please don’t slip up tomorrow.”

“If you are so worried about it we could just cancel.”

“Hope Andrea Marshall, you are not getting out of meeting my parents.”

“I know, I was just joking. No need to use my full name.” I start giggling and Hope raises an eyebrow at me. “You’re thinking about how my initials spell ham aren’t you?”

“Yes. It is just so funny.” I really shouldn’t still be laughing at this, but it just gets to me.

“I don’t know what is worse: you knowing my middle name or that my mother has been texting you my baby pictures.” That reminds me that Hayley sent me some photos earlier, but I didn’t get the chance to look at them yet.

“You look so adorable as a baby. And your hair use to be so red. I mean it still is, but you had bright red hair.”

“I know, I kind of miss it. But things change as you get older. Not like I got a say in it.”

“You are absolutely perfect the way you are and I wouldn’t change a thing.” I can see Hope blushing out of the corner of my eye. Our conversation is cut short by us arriving at my house.

“So, we should have a few minutes before Landon and Lizzie get here and we really don’t have anything to set up.” The mischievous look in my girlfriend’s eyes tell exactly what she is thinking.

“Hope, Lizzie will kill us if we don’t start set up.”

“I like to see her try and, honestly, I would like to take advantage of the time we have while Lizzie isn’t here with her spray bottle.”

I do really hate that spray bottle. Fuck it. Lizzie can die mad. I’m going to make out with my girlfriend. I grab the back of Hope’s head and pull her in for a kiss that gets very heated very fast.

I can’t tell how long me and Hope have been making out for, honestly, I don’t care. I could do this forever. Granted forever gets cuts short by a series of loud honks. Me and Hope jump apart and look to see that Lizzie and Landon have arrived. Lizzie is reaching across Landon to honk the horn with a pissed off look on her face.

“Hey y’all got here fast. We should have had like ten minutes.” I look down at my watch. Well fuck.

“Uh…Hope we got here twenty minutes ago.”

“What? That is not possible.” Hope grabs my arm to look at my watch. “I guess we got a little carried away.”

“I should got get my spray bottle and empty it on the two of you. Or better yet, the fucking hose. You didn’t even bother to start set up. Now we are going to be behind.”

“Lizzie, what difference does it really make. It’s not like they could have done a whole lot until we got here anyway. And if you had been the least bit helpful, we would have been here ten minutes ago.”

“Look, Hobbit, I told you that I don’t do heavy lifting.”

“Considering I know you are a geek now I am going be taking Hobbit as a compliment. Hell, I am willing to bet you have a box set of Lord of Rings.” Lizzie goes deathly silent ‘cause Landon is absolutely right.

“She has the Middle Earth Collector’s Edition.” If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

“I knew it! And wait, you have the Middle Earth Collector’s Edition. I have been dying to see the extras.”

“You haven’t seen it?”

“No, could I borrow the box set?”

“No way that is ever leaving my house it cost 800 dollars.” Landon looks like a kicked puppy. “But I suppose I am due for a rewatch and it would be nice to have someone who appreciates good movies to watch with.” And now Landon is an excited puppy.

“Really?! That would be awesome. Thank you. When do you want to watch it?”

“I don’t have any plans on this Sunday.” I wonder if they are aware that this sounds like a date?

Hope turns to me and whispers, “Is it just me or does that sounds like a…”

“Be quiet. If Lizzie hears that word she will freak.”

“Got it. This is kind of adorable.”

“I know right?”

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing.”  
“Nothing.”

“Whatever. Let’s get set up. And where the hell is Raf and MG?” As soon as Lizzie said that they pulled up.

“Were you guys waiting on us?” MG looks a little guilty.

“No, these two lovebirds decided to make out instead of setting up.”

“And Lizzie here was basically no help with the equipment.”

“Sorry about that bro. But we have some news.” MG walks over to Raf and takes his hand which seems to give Raf the courage to finish what he was saying. “We’re dating now. I’m gay.”

Landon rushes over to give his brother a hug. “I am so proud of you and happy for you.” Each of us take turns giving the new couple a hug.

“Raf, I just want to say I know how difficult that was of you to say. It took a lot of courage.”

“Thanks Josie. I don’t think I have ever been that nervous in my life. Which doesn’t make sense. I knew you guys would support me.”

“Coming out is scary even if you are surrounded by people who are going to love you.”

“Alright now, enough with the lovey dovey stuff. We have to start practice.” There is our band manager. I was wondering how long she would let this last.

We finally start setting up which doesn’t take that long since we are all here and Lizzie is actually helping because we are already so behind. Once we are set up, we start practicing our set list. Hope is dancing along to every song like usual. I don’t think I will ever get tried of seeing her this carefree. I know she feels like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders and she is still getting use to the fact that she has a team to help her now. So, it is good to see her just let all of that go and be a normal teenage girl. Practice is starting to wrap up so I decide now is a good time to make an announcement.

“Hey, I actually finished writing a new song.”

“What! You didn’t tell me that you finished it.” Hope looks both shocked and proud of me.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, we are surprised, sis. So, can you hand out the sheet music so we can hear it?” I pull out the sheet music and give it to the boys.

“So, as you all know I have a problem with stage fright and well… speak up for myself. So this song is about how I am finally ready to step out into the light. Which I have all of you to thank for. Especially my wonderful girlfriend. I love you, Hope.” I count them down and the beat starts.

_Standing in the shadows_  
_I thought that I earned it_  
_Feeling invisible_  
_Believing I deserved it_

_I can't remember what I was waiting for_  
_So no more_

_I’m climbing over walls that I’ve made_  
_I’m finding my place on the stage_  
_I’m gonna be leaving all those doubts behind_  
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light_

_I’m gonna be spreading my wings_  
_Following a path they can’t see_  
_Chasing an adventure, that’s all mine_  
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light_  
_I’m shedding the skin that I’m in_  
_Never hiding who I am ever again_  
_That girl you knew, she’s, ready to ignite_  
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light_

When the song is over everyone starts to clap and Hope runs up and gives me a hug.

“That was amazing. My girlfriend is so talented and if anyone deserves to be in the spotlight it is you. I love you.” Lizzie joins in on the hug.

“Hey, I know that before this year I wasn’t really the best sister and I am really sorry about that. I never meant to make you feel inferior or your problems weren’t important.” Hope peels away sensing that me and Lizzie are having a moment.

“I could have spoken up for myself so it wasn’t all your fault. What matters now is we are in a better place and actually communicating. You are the best twin a girl could ask for, I love you.”

“I love you, too and I am going to keep trying to be a better sister for you.” A year ago, I couldn’t have imagine having this kind of relationship with my sister. One where we are equals and I don’t have to be in her shadow. “Alright, I think that is enough practice for today.”

“Hey, everyone, remember we don’t have practice tomorrow.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause Hope is meeting the parents.” Landon nudges Hope and she shoots daggers at him.

“Not just that. Our mom has tomorrow off; which is a rare event. So, me and Lizzie are going to spend the day with her.”

“Yeah, just a full day of shopping and lunch at our favorite restaurant. It is going to be so much fun.”

“Yeah been awhile since we had a girl’s day with mom.”

“Hey Lizzie, can you do me a favor tomorrow?” Why is Hope asking Lizzie for a favor?

“Uh…depends on the favor.”

“I need you to talk me down to your mother. Lower her expectations so when I make a fool of myself tomorrow it won’t seem as bad.”

“I can definitely do that.”

“Lizzie, you will do no such thing. And Hope, stop worrying they are going to love you.” I can see the pout on my sister’s face. She is acting like I just told her she can’t have ice cream for dessert.

“How do you know that? What if I fuck up and they forbid you from seeing me?” She looks so cute when she gets all worried like this.

“Because I love you. So they will love you. And even if they did forbid me from seeing you that would not stop me. Besides forbidden love is kind of hot.” I pull Hope in for a kiss.

“Ugh. Get a room why don’t you.” Why does Lizzie always have to open her mouth? “Now come on. We actually have to pack up the equipment since we don’t have practice tomorrow.” Damn it, she is right.

Once everything is packed up and everyone leaves, me and Hope get ready for patrol. And once we are on patrol, I can see the change overcome Hope. Gone is that free spirited girl that was dancing like a fool in my garage not half an hour ago and in her place is someone on the edge. Normally, when we don’t have any leads Hope and I goof off by doing crazy tricks mid-air. But right now, Hope is extremely vigilant. We need to find Kraven…Mikael whatever his damn name is and put him away. So that Hope can finally have some peace.

Patrol ends up being uneventful, by that I mean no supervillains or even major crime. Just a few muggers and drug dealers. It has been like this for the past month and, don’t get me wrong I am grateful for the break in super villain attacks, but this doesn’t feel right.

“I don’t like how quiet it has been lately.” So, it is not just me that finds this odd.

“You have been at this longer than I have. Was it ever this calm before?”

“No. I mean there were some slow weeks but those were rare and never like this. It is like crime in the city has come to a complete stop.”

“Do you think this has anything to do with the Kingpin?” I can see Hope tense up at the suggestion.

“Yeah, this feels like the calm before the storm.”

“More like the eye of it. Everything was so chaotic just a month ago and now nothing. It feels like we survived the front of the storm but now we are just waiting for the back end to hit us.”

“You’re right and I don’t like it. I wish we could take the fight to him. Has Landon or Lizzie found anything on Doc Ock? If we get a lead on him, we could find the Kingpin.” Before I can answer Lizzie walks into the room.

“What? You think we found Doc Ock’s lair and just forgot?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just getting frustrated that we can’t do anything but wait for the next bad guy.”

“If we had more to go on maybe we could find him. But all we know is that Doc Ock was Dr. Silas Octavius before he got the brilliant idea to attach four mechanical arms to his back so that he could hold a sun in his hands. And that he looks exactly like our stepfather.” Shit I forgot to tell Hope that.

“Wait! What? Your stepfather looks like Doc Ock?”

“Yeah. I meant to tell you about that so you wouldn’t freak tomorrow when you meet him.”

“When y’all say exactly…”

“Our Dad might have looked into his background after the whole Doc Ock incident to make sure he wasn’t really Doc Ock. And it might have been an official police investigation.”

“I assume your dad ruled out clone and everything right?”

“Yeah. Dad actually paid a visit to his hometown. Talked people, found photos, news articles, baby pictures to college graduation. Mom wasn’t exactly happy about how thorough Dad was.”

“Ok, I trust your dad. If he says he is clear then I believe it. Josie, you really should have told me this ‘cause I would have definitely punched him in the face real hard.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Well I just saved dinner, sis you totally owe me.”

“yeah, yeah.”

“Hey Jo, we need to get going or my parents are going to freak.”

“Yeah, we don’t want that.”

The drive to Hope’s house is quick. She spends the ride switching between being nervous about tomorrow and gushing about my new song.

“Alright we are here. So, I will see you tomorrow at 6pm sharp, please do not be late. My dad really like it when people are on time.”

“Great, more reasons to be nervous. But yeah I will make sure my parents drive me there early.”

“Why don’t you drive? I just realized I never asked you that.”

“I didn’t really see the point. I have Landon and you to drive me to school and band practice. And I don’t really go anywhere else. And if I did I can just web sling there.”

“Ok that makes sense. I will see you tomorrow. I love you.” I pull Hope in for a quick kiss that Hope tries to make last longer. And, I won’t lie, I am very tempted to let her, but I need to get home so I wake up early tomorrow. So, I pull away. Her pout is almost cute enough to make kiss her again. “Hope, I have to get home.”

“Fine, I love you, too. And, as nervous as I am about tomorrow, I can’t wait to meet your parents. If for no other reason than to get embarrassing stories and pictures on you.” Fuck, I forgot meeting the parents is a double edge sword.

The next day I wake up early so that me and Lizzie can drive over to mom’s house for breakfast. Both of us are excited to have a girl’s day with mom. We practically run into the house to see mom just finishing up breakfast.

“You girls are just in time. I just finished making the pancakes.” Lizzie beats me to giving mom a hug.

“It smells amazing mom. Did you make chocolate chip?”

“Lizzie, sweetheart, do you really even have to ask? We also have strawberry and blueberry pancakes. With syrup and jams and even whip cream.”

“Dibs on the strawberry!” I really love strawberry.

“You can have the strawberry. The chocolate chip is all mine.”

“Girls, there is enough for everyone so please share.”

“Ok.”  
“Ok.”

“Good now catch me up on how your week has been.”

“Pretty uneventful except for Lizzie finally breaking and letting her geek flag fly.”

“What!? I never thought I would see the day.”

“I didn’t break so much as pushed.”

“All it took was Landon being just as annoyed as you about me and Hope pointing out the shit science in Star Wars.”

“Look, Star Wars is a fantasy set in a sci-fi world. So just shut up and enjoy it.”

“So, you and Landon are finally getting along? That’s good. I was just waiting for the day the boy grew a backbone and quit the band.”

“Please. Like the Muppet would ever do that. The band is the only cool thing about him.”

“So much for getting along. Honey, you need to stop calling him names. It isn’t very nice.”

“Mom, there is no point in trying. Lizzie is going to be Lizzie. And besides, they are getting along better. Landon is coming over tomorrow to watch Lord of the Rings.” Lizzie’s face is beat red and she chooses that exact moment to stuff her face so she doesn’t have to answer mom’s questions.

“Really? That sounds like fun. I know you have been wanting to watch them with someone. And, well, none of us really have the time.” What mom means is none of us can stay awake through the movies. I am going to be nice and change the subject for Lizzie.

“So, mom, what are our plans today exactly?”

“Yeah, you didn’t really tell us anything more than shopping and lunch.”

“Well, I was thinking we would hit up the mall first. You know, go to a few stores and find something cute. Then lunch at this nice little restaurant the food critic from work suggested. And then get our nails done. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect mom.”

“Yeah my nails need some love.” Mine do too, but it doesn’t really matter cause crime fighting does a number on your nails.

“Excellent, I can’t wait. I have been looking forward to this for weeks. I am just glad everything calmed down so that my producer finally let me have a weekend.” As soon as she finished her sentence her phone started ringing. “One second girls.”

Me and Lizzie share a look cause we both know what that phone call means. This wouldn’t be the first-time mom got called away when she was suppose to spend the day with us. Happens with Dad all the time too. If it wasn’t for our papa, Stefan, we would be alone a lot more. Speaking of which, here he comes.

“Hey girls. You two excited for today?”

“We were, but mom just got a call. And you know what that means.” I want to hold out hope, but Lizzie is right we do know what that means.

“Look, I am sure that call is nothing.”

“Really? Cause I bet you five bucks she is going to come in here and say ‘sorry girls, but I have to go into work’.”

“I’ll take that bet. Want to get in on this action Josie?”

“No, I’m good. I’m just going to enjoy my pancakes right now.” Cause at least mom was able to make us breakfast.

“I’m sorry girls, but that was work. They need me to cover for someone that got sick.”

“It’s fine mom we understand. Maybe next weekend?”

“Yes, and look, we already have the lunch reservation and the nail appointment so you two should go to those.”

“Yeah, I’ll take you girls out to lunch and to the nail salon. My nails need a touch up anyway.” That is one thing I have always loved about papa; he isn’t afraid to do girly things with us.

“Yes, a little father daughter time sounds great. See? Today won’t be so bad girls.” Mom is trying to make the best of this, but it isn’t really working.

“It was suppose to be mother daughter time, but whatever.”

“Lizzie, sweetheart, I know this is disappointing and I promised I tried to get out of this. But, they don’t have anyone else that can cover it. You know that I wanted to spend the day with you two right?”

“Yeah, I know. It just sucks.” We both hug our mother good bye as she leaves for work. “I can’t believe we cancelled band practice for this.”

“Hey, why don’t you call everyone and have it anyway. I would love to hear your band.”

“Everyone already has plans. MG and Raf are hanging out and Hope was going to spend sometime painting with her dad.” And patrol a bit, but I can’t tell him that.

“And Landon is working on some new computer program.” I did not know that.

“Speaking of Hope. I am looking forward to meeting her tonight.”

“She is looking forward to meeting everyone too.” I hope tonight goes well.

“And she is super nervous.”

“Lizzie!”

“What? She is.”

“I don’t blame her. The first time I met Caroline’s mom I was so nervous that I called myself Steve.” Both of us burst out laughing.

“Why hasn’t mom ever told us that story?”

“Cause then she would have to tell you two about how she accidently set the table on fire.” Ok my sides are starting to hurt.

“How?”

“Honestly I have said too much and well… I like being married so… what do you girls want to do until lunch?”

“Take us shopping?”

“Lizzie, your mother is going to take you next weekend. She wouldn’t be happy if she found out you two went without her.”

“Papa is right, Lizzie, we can wait to go shopping with mom.” Lizzie looks disappointed and I understand I was looking forward to today too. “How about we have a lazy morning? I got some books I wanted to catch up on. We could all just hang out in the living room together until lunch.”

“I like the sound of that. Honestly, I need to grade some papers anyway and it will be much more enjoyable with you two here.”

“Josie, why don’t you tell Papa what Hope thinks about history?”

“Does Hope have a problem with History? Cause, if so, I think you can do better. Or is she having trouble in it? Cause I can help.”

“Lizzie is just trying to have some fun. Hope likes history well enough and she is doing fine in class. She just has a problem with the fact it just seems to be memorizing dates.”

“Oh, I like this girl already. Trust me, every history teacher says the same thing. Now let me go get my papers. Lizzie what are you going to do?”

“Would it bother you guys if I just watched some TV?” We both shake our heads no.

The rest of the morning passed by nicely and fairly quickly. I finished a book, Papa got done grading papers, and Lizzie just binged watched a new show. Lunch was great, which is to be expected the food critic loves mom so he never gives her a bad recommendation. It felt nice to get our nails done. It was relaxing. I just wish they wouldn’t be ruined after my next fight. And, before I know it, the table is set for dinner and we are just waiting on Hope to arrive. Speaking of which, there is the doorbell.

“I got it!” I pull open the door and standing there is my absolutely beautiful girlfriend. Honestly it takes me a second to be able to speak.

“Hey. How do I look?”

“You look beautiful as always. Come on in.” Hope barely steps threw the door before I pull her in for a kiss.

“Thank you. Alright let’s do this.” I can tell she is nervous.

“Hope, just relax, this is nothing to be so nervous about. You are less nervous when we are fighting supervillains.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I can punch the supervillains. I don’t think that is going to work in this situation.” I just roll my eyes and place my hand on the small of her back.

“Come on. They are going to love you.” As we enter the dinning room everyone is standing up. “Everyone, this is Hope.” They all say hello and come over to greet her in person.

“Hi, Hope, I’m Josie’s dad call me Alaric.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Saltzman.” Dad seems to like that Hope called him Mr. Saltzman instead of Alaric. If it was some kind of test then Hope just passed.

“Hope it is wonderful to finally meet you. I’m Josie’s mom and please just call me Caroline. My last name is a mouthful.”

“It is nice to meet you in person. I have seen some of your reports. You are very good at your job.”

“Oh, I like her.”

“Well good, cause so do I.” Papa walks up next.

“Hey, it is nice to finally put a face to the name. I’m Josie’s stepfather, Stefan, and like my wife, my last name is a mouth full. I don’t even make my students call me by my last name.”

“Ok then. What do you teach?”

“History. And, before you say anything, Lizzie made Josie spill the beans earlier about your disappointment with how history is taught and I agree with you.”

“And I am going to stop this conversation here. I know how my husband gets and I want to talk about other things than history tonight.”

“Hey, you didn’t introduce me.”

“Lizzie, you already…”

“Hi, Lizzie, my name is Hope Marshall it is wonderful to meet you.” Hope even has her hand outstretched for Lizzie to shake. Which makes everyone in the room burst out laughing and Lizzie goes beat red with embarrassment.

“Alright, let’s all get seated and start eating. Hope, here you can sit here.” My dad is holding out the chair next to him. This is going to be a long dinner.

“Sure thing Mr. Saltzman.”

“So Hope, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, there isn’t much to tell really. I go to school with Josie and I am a grade ahead of her.”

“You moved here two years ago right?”

“Yes, my family moved from New Orleans a couple of years ago.”

“I have always wanted to visit New Orleans. It looks so beautiful.” Mom saves Hope from Dad’s interrogation.

“You should definitely go sometime. Pictures just don’t do it justice.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Yeah, I use to get homesick all the time. But I have made a nice life for me here so I don’t get homesick as much anymore.” Hope takes my hand when she says this. I wonder if she means I am the reason she doesn’t miss home as much.

“So, Josie tells us that you are a genius like her.”

“Papa, I’m not a genius.”

“Jo, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met. You are absolutely a genius.”

“I knew I was going to like you. Now back to my question. Are you as much of a budding scientist as our Josie?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Hope, you taught me a few things. So if I am a genius, so are you.” Everyone at the table seems impressed with Hope, well except for Lizzie.

“So Josie has told me so much about y’all. Stefan is a history teacher.” Papa has a mouth full of food so he just nods. “And Caroline, your work must fun. I mean, you get to report on superheroes. And Mr. Saltzman, Josie tells me you are chief of police.” Mom answers Hope first.

“I wish I could just report on superheroes. Especially Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider. I like that my girls have such amazing female superheroes to look up too.” Lizzie is holding back a laugh and Hope just keeps on smiling.

“You never did tell us what was so important that you just had to cover it today.” Lizzie is still clearly made about today.

“I wish I could say it was something super exciting and important, but it was just about how the power station has upgraded its systems to prevent Electro from blacking out the city again.”

“And that couldn’t wait?”

“No, baby, today was the only day they would let us onsite.”

“Well, I am glad that they upgraded the system. I am just sorry it interrupted y’alls day. I know that Josie and Lizzie were looking forward to that. And I bet you were too, Caroline.” I give Hope’s hand a squeeze cause as much as I would like to kiss her right now, my dad might not react well.

“Thank you, Hope. I learned some fascinating things today. Like after the blackout the city used a system called Edison to track the power return so they knew what areas would need extra maintenance.” Why does that sound familiar?

“Edison?”

“It’s a system that keeps track of power usage. Useful for blackouts and other stuff, but mostly it is just a passage system.”

“Yeah, we use it from time to time to catch criminals. Cause they will use abandon warehouses and turn on the power. It’s not a lot to go on and doesn’t get us a warrant, but lets us know where to look.” Hope squeezes my hand and I can tell she just had the same thought as me. We could use Edison to find the supervillains lair. I look over to Lizzie she seems to have had the same thought as us.

“Uh… excuse me. I just realized I forgot to make a call.”

“Lizzie, we have a guest you can make your call after dinner.”

“Dad, I would but it is time sensitive.”

“And what is so important?”

“Uh… I forgot to set a time for Landon to come over tomorrow. And he goes to bed real early like the dork he is.”

“Wait, why is Landon coming over?” Great now papa is questioning Lizzie.

“Lizzie go make your call.” Lizzie doesn’t wait for Dad or Mom or Papa to question her again.

“Josie, why is Landon coming over tomorrow?” Dad seems potentially angry.

“To watch Lord of the Rings with Lizzie.” Everyone is shocked by this and I really don’t blame them. “Yeah, she finally broke and geeked out with Landon yesterday.”

“I am surprised she broke. She has been denying liking anything geeky for years.” Papa looks like he is still processing.

“Didn’t stop her from asking for an 800-dollar box set for her birthday.” Dad still isn’t thrilled about the box set.

“Alaric, it was the only present she got from the three of us and she isn’t getting anything for Christmas this year.”

“We also got her a car.”

“That was for both of the girls and we got Josie that chemistry set that wasn’t cheap.”

“Mom! Dad! Please stop did you two forget that Hope is here.”

“My apologies, Hope, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“I’m sorry too, Hope. I should have stopped that conversation.”

“It’s fine. You should hear the conversation whenever my dad would go over board on a present for me or my brother.”

“You have a brother?” I can see Hope tense up at my Dad’s question.

“Yeah. He doesn’t live with us and he is way older than me.”

“How much older and why doesn’t he live with you and your parents?”

“He is eleven years older. He was adopted about a year before I was born. And he is doing important work right now. And before any of you ask, we haven’t seen him in a few years. His work is off grid so haven’t been able to get in contact with him.”

“Oh, that must be hard on you all. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Caroline.” Lucky for us Lizzie comes back. I can tell the conversation was bothering Hope.

“Ok, that is all settled up. Landon will be over early in the morning so that we can watch as much as possible tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” By this point everyone has finished dinner and it is getting pretty late. “I should probably drive Hope home it is getting late.”

“Yeah. Thank for the dinner Mr. Saltzman, Caroline, and Stefan.”

“I was wonderful to have you. Please come back any time.” Mom gives Hope a hug good bye.

“Oh, Caroline, I nearly forgot. Any chance I could get some baby pictures of Josie? Or an embarrassing story or two?” Damn it. I had hoped she would forget.

“I have ton, but we don’t have time tonight.”

“Here is my phone number. Just text me.” I want to say something, but Hope will just counter with the fact I have Hayley’s number for the same reason. Papa comes over next.

“I am so happy that you and Josie found each other.”

“So am I.” After they hug Dad comes over.

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?” He phrased it as question, but we all know that Hope didn’t have a choice.

“Of course, Mr. Saltzman.” As Hope is lead away by my father, Lizzie pulls me aside.

“Landon says it will take him the better part of the night to get into the system and then most of the day for his program to find anything weird.”

“So, we get to find the bad guys and you two get to watch some movies.”

“They aren’t just some movies, but yeah.”

“That sounds great.” Hope comes back into the room and doesn’t look terrified like I expected.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank y’all for having me.” Once we are in the car and heading to Hope’s house, I fill her in on the plan for tomorrow.

“Ok, that sounds good. We should probably do a short patrol in the morning. And then we can just hang at your house until we get a ping.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“So, was dinner as bad as you thought it was going to be?”

“No, it wasn’t. It was nice meeting your family officially.”

“That’s good. They really seem to like you. By the way ,what did my Dad say to you?”

“Just your standard don’t break my daughter’s heart speech. I think he liked my response.”

“Really? What did you say?”

“Just that I love you and would rather die than break your heart.”

“I love you, too. And I feel the same. By the way, should I be expecting a similar conversation with your Dad?”

“No, he weirdly isn’t worried about you. And for the record, that means that he trusts you. Which says a lot about how amazing you are.”

It isn’t long before we pull up to Hope’s house. I pull her in for a long kiss goodbye. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you, too and see you tomorrow.”

Once I get home, I head straight to bed because we, possibly long day tomorrow. I can’t believe we have a possible lead on the supervillains lair. If we find them then we can not only stop them, but give Hope some peace of mind after we send Mikael way for a long long time.

The next morning, Landon was over bright and early with Hope as well. He had managed to crack into Edison last night and was going to have the program look for anything weird while him and Lizzie watched movies. Since we don’t know exactly what to look for the program has to compare old data and recent data. Landon said it would probably take most of the day. After a good breakfast me and Hope head out for patrol.

Patrol was the same has it has been all month. Nothing outside of muggings really and Hope was on edge the entire time. I tried to get Hope to relax a little by showing off some new moves and while that worked for a few minutes she went back to being on edge right after. We called it a day before it got dark in the hopes that Landon’s program had found something.

“Please tell me you found something.” Lizzie looks very annoyed as she pauses the movie.

“Hi to you too, Hope. And I am sorry but we didn’t find anything that couldn’t be explained away.” I can tell how disappointed Landon is from his voice alone.

“You tried everything?” Hope seems to be losing it a little.

“Calm down, Marshall. We tried everything, but nothing stood out. Most of the irregularities were just construction starting and stopping.”

“I’m sorry, Hope. We will just have to find another way to find them.” I try to pull my girlfriend in for a hug but she shrugs me off.

“What about at these locations?” Hope pulls out a crumbled-up list. When did she make a list? And why didn’t she give it to us earlier?

“What are these? And why are you giving them to me now?”

“Those are old labs that Doc Ock use to work before he became Doc Ock. It is a long shot that he would even be there and we don’t even know if he is involved.”

“Ok let me check.” Landon types away on his laptop as we all wait. “And nothing.”

“What there has to be something. Show me the locations.”

“Ok. Look these six locations you gave me aren’t showing anything weird. These five are showing normal power levels for abandon buildings and this one is completely dark.” Wait a minute.

“Completely dark?” Hope looks at me trying to figure out why I am asking that.

“Yeah seems to have been that way since the blackout. I guess the power company didn’t see any point in reconnecting it or fixing whatever was wrong.”

“Hope, do you think they could be using Electro as a power source?”

“That’s brilliant! Of course, he would use Electro. They are basically unlimited free energy completely off grid. What location is that?”

“Uh… an old Oscorp lab.”

“Alright. Josie, are you ready for this?”

“Yeah let’s go kick some ass.”

“No, no fighting tonight unless we have to. This is going to be a stealth mission.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, if we are right about all the villains working together then it won’t just be one of them there. It will be six or maybe even more. We are not equip to handle that kind of fight with out knowing the lay of the land.”

“That makes sense so just recon tonight.”

“Hey, I have the perfect thing for this. It is a mini broad-spectrum frequency jammer. Won’t cover a large area but a single room it can do. Only down side is it will jam the comms too.”

“No way we are sending them in there without comms.”

“Lizzie, we will be fine we go off comms all the time.”

“Yeah, but those fights are public and get covered by the news. So, we know if the two of you are in trouble or not.” I never knew that Lizzie worried so much. Before I can say anything Hope beat me too it.

“I won’t let anything happen to her. You know that.”

“Fine, but I am allowing this under protest.”

“Thank you.” I pull Lizzie in for a hug which she returns.

Landon hands over the jammer to Hope and we head out. On the swing over to the old Oscorp lab Hope doesn’t say a word. I don’t blame her. She is about to come face to face with some of her most terrifying enemies. A few of which nearly killed her. I can’t say I am in a talkative mood either. But Lizzie is.

“So Oscorp was one of the companies that Dr. Silas Octavius worked at before he became Doc Ock. And Oscorp went out of business a few years ago and was sold for parts. No one really knows why. Maybe it has something to do with the Kingpin.”

“Owl, we are here and going radio silent.”

“Copy that Spidey. Stay safe you two.” Me and Hope land on the roof.

“It doesn’t look like anyone is home. Or has even been home for quite a while.”

“For a place with no power the security cameras seem to still be working.” Hope is right I can see the blinking red lights.

“They are probably underground then.”

“That makes sense the above ground stays empty to keep anyone from suspecting anything. Let’s find away in.”

It takes us a few minutes to find an entrance and I use that term loosely. What we found is an airduct which Hope seems happy about.

“We were going to have to use the airducts anyway so they won’t notice their cameras going out one right after the other.”

“Good plan. Have you had to do this before?”

“A couple of times a few years ago. I wasn’t always as flashy as I am now. I was a lot like you when I first started. You never had to crawl through an airduct?”

“It was mostly rooftops and windows for me. No one ever looks up. Which I never understood.”

“Me either. Shouldn’t horror movies have taught them at least that?” I have missed this kind of easy conversation during patrol. “Alright we need to keep the talking to a minimum right now. I think we are getting close.”

Hope’s right. I am starting to hear voices. Through the slits in the air vents we can see a lot of henchmen in suits. So at least we know we have the right place now. As we venture further into the facility, we see more and more henchmen. Some of them are training in hand to hand combat and others are testing new weapons. The Kingpin has a virtual army down here whatever he is planning is going to be really bad.

“This is a lot more people than I was expecting.” Hope just nods her head in agreement.

Ahead we hear what almost sounds like screaming mixed with laughter. As we get closer we see a blue light coming from up ahead. The room is basically a giant generator with Electro in the center of it. They are switching between laughing like a lunatic and screaming in pain. Electro finally got what they wanted; to become as close to pure energy as possible, but it seems to have come at a steep price. I wonder how long they have to be hooked up at a time? Hours or days?

“Come on, there is nothing we can do.” I can tell Hope is disturbed as I am about what we just saw. Electro might be a villain but they are still a person and no one should have to go through that.

A few minutes later we hear some familiar voices. Our own. When we get to the room we see ourselves fighting Scorpion and Sandman. Sandman grabs the not me and absorbs her into him. It is weird seeing myself be buried alive. And Scorpion corners the false Hope and sprays her with acid and she melts before our eyes. I had to look away I just don’t want to even thing about that happening to my Hope.

“Bravio! You two were fascistic.” It is Mysterio. That makes sense. This must be some kind of training room and Mysterio’s new hard light holograms are the perfect training dummies.

“Yeah, but when are we going to get to do this for real. I am getting tired of waiting on mister high and mighty to get off his ass.” Before I can blink Sandman has Scorpion pinned against the wall.

“You better watch your mouth Lucien. The boss made you and he can unmake you.”

“He needs me if he wants his grand plan to work. Whatever it is.”

“No, he needs The Scorpion. You Lucien are replaceable. You best remember that.” Mysterio jumps in before things get worse.

“Alright, how about we go again. Can’t have too many rehearsals.” Hope motions for us to move on. Neither of us want to stay and watch the other die again. I am going to have nightmares about what I already saw.

As we navigate the maze of airducts we see more and more unexpected things. A room full of animals in cages, an armory full of weapons most of which I have never seen, and a lab full scientific equipment that I would love to be able to use. The strangest thing we find is a room with a large tube full of a green liquid and something inside of it.

“We should check this out.”

“Ok. Turn on the signal jammer.” We enter the room and drop to the floor. And then we see that the tube has Mikael in it. He is seems to be unconscious. Hope’s hand ball up into fist and I can tell she wants to kill him right here and now. I place my hand on her shoulder. “Hope.” I say barely above a whisper into her ear.

“I know. It is just he is right here. I could make him pay for what he did to my father.”

“You are better than that, because your father raised you to be better. Don’t be like him. Be like your father.”

“Thank you. Let’s get out of here before I do something I regret.” Hope enters the airduct first. And I take one last looks at the man that caused so much pain to the person I love. The next time I see him I am going beat him and put him away for life.

We spend I don’t know how long in the airducts again before we hear voices again. Hope seems to recognize them. I can see the mechanical arms of Doc Ock before I see his face. He really does look like my papa. I wonder how hard dinner was for Hope. Sitting across from a man that is a dead ringer for someone that nearly killed her. He is talking to someone but I can’t see his face.

“I have been trying to figure it out for months now. And I am no closer than I was when I started.”

“I don’t want excuses. I want results. Clearly, one of the specimens will work. The second Spiderwoman proved that.”

“Yes, but we have no way to know which one did it. All we did was prove that it was your spider that did it in the first place. And a number of other factors could be in play.”

“Again, with the excuses Doctor. I want results.”

“Don’t speak to me like that. I am your partner in this not some lacky you can push around. What the great CEO…”

“I told you not to speak my name here. Here I am the Kingpin.”

“Yes of course, Kingpin. I never understood why you like that name so much.”

“It has a certain dignity to it and the police don’t think much of it. They just assume other drug dealers don’t actually know my name. Every drug empire has a Kingpin so there is a level of anonymity that comes with it.”

“Clever, but really who would think that you are a crime boss?”

“I think you mean The crime boss.” They both share a laugh and start walking away. But I catch a glimpse of the Kingpin’s face. Holy shit that is…

“We need to go.” Hope is a near sprinting as one can will crawling upside-down in an airduct.

I barely have time to process what I just saw before we are above ground again and heading back to my place. I turn on the comms to tell Lizzie and Landon what we just learned.

“Owl, Phoenix. You aren’t going to believe…”

“Not over comms. Doc Ock might be listening in.” Something is wrong with Hope. We just learned the identity of the Kingpin. She should be over the moon, but instead she seems, I don’t know really. Some kind of mix of scared and angry and something else. She is web slinging faster than I have ever seen her go. It is taking everything I have just to keep up.

“Hope, is everything ok?”

“No it isn’t, but let’s get back to your house.” Before I know it we are back in my room with Lizzie and Landon.

“Well spill. What did you find out?”

“So much. We were right all the villains are there and a whole bunch of henchmen. Hope was right about Doc Ock. Whatever the Kingpin is planning it is big. And you won’t believe who the Kingpin is he is…” Hope puts her hand on my shoulder and something about her face makes me stop.

Hope heads over to Landon’s laptop and starts typing. An image of the Kingpin appears.

“That’s him. That’s the Kingpin. I can’t believe…” Hope interrupts me.

“The Kingpin is Elijah Mikaelson… my uncle.” Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think? Did you see that coming?  
Also yes this Doc Ock is the same from the second Spiderman movie. (the original ones)


	9. Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Marshall just dropped the biggest bomb on her friends and girlfriend. That she is not in fact Hope Marshall but Hope Mikaelson and her Uncle Elijah Mikaelson is the Kingpin. Hope has some explaining to do. So get ready to hear the Secret Origin Story of Spiderwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took me a month to update again. But this chapter was weird to write. you will see why.  
Special thanks to my beta JoMikaelson for catching all of my mistakes. I didn't have them beta the last chapter cause i wanted them to be surprised.  
And as always thank you to Irrelevant-Stain for prompting me this fic.
> 
> Special Note: The flashback in this chapter might read a little weird. Just imagine Hope is telling you the story.

Hope’s POV

Being a superhero means that there are just some things you are going to have to accept. Whether that is that you can’t always save everyone or that you will most likely die saving complete strangers. And from moment one I was prepared for both, but I wasn’t prepared for this. I knew I couldn’t keep this a secret forever especially once his name…The Kingpin was said. But I just couldn’t accept that and now my friends, my teammates…my girlfriend are all looking at me like I just killed a puppy.

Landon looks utterly shocked and unable to process. Lizzie has moved on from shock and looks outraged. And Josie’s face is the hardest to look at, because she just looks so hurt. I never wanted any of this. I just didn’t know how to tell them and honestly, I still don’t. But it looks like I am going to have to cause Lizzie is done being silent.

“Your what?!”

“My uncle. Elijah Mikaelson is my uncle.”

“How? How long have you known that he was a deranged psychopath? Where you ever going to tell us?” Before I can respond Landon jumps in.

“Why didn’t you tell us? I mean the CEO of Mikaelson Industries, one of the richest men in the world is your fucking uncle. And he is the fucking Kingpin. Why not tell us? We have been searching for the Kingpin for weeks?” I don’t have good answers for them. I wish I did but I don’t.

“Hope.” She sounds heartbroken and I did that. “Please, explain I… we don’t understand.”

“I wanted to tell y’all I really did, but it’s so fucking complicated.”

“Well uncomplicate it, Marshall if is even your name.” I guess that is a starting point.

“It’s not. My real name is Hope Andrea Mikaelson and to explain I have to go back to the beginning to the day I got bit. I know y’all have question just please let me finish first.” Lizzie looks like she is about to say something, but Josie cuts her off.

“We will listen, Hope.” Landon and Lizzie nod in agreement.

“Ok so this story starts almost three years ago. Back before I got powers and became a superhero. Back when I just a normal fifteen-year-old girl living in New Orleans…well as normal as it gets when you have millions of dollars to your name.”

_ **Start Flashback** _

It all started with me sticking my nose where it didn’t belong as usual. As a future scientist in the making I had a bad habit of poking around the research labs. Except that day I managed to find my way into the top-secret lab. Somebody left the door open and I just couldn’t resist. I had been dreaming about what was inside this lab for years. And I never expected to see what looked like a zoo.

There were all sorts of animals behind glass cages I am talking reptiles, mammals, insects, bird, and even some fish. But none of them looked like any I had ever seen before. I realize now that they where all genetically modified, but at the time I just thought they were species I had never seen before. I was so amazing by what I was seeing that I didn’t notice the spider crawling on my hand until it bit me. On instinct I killed it and then realized it was probably a research specimen. So, I ran and didn’t tell anyone about the spider bite. When I woke up the next morning everything had changed, I had powers.

“Hope, sweetheart, come down for breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry mom!” I was hungry I just didn’t know what my powers where or how to control them and I didn’t want my parents to notice something was off.

“Since when are you not hungry, love?” I rushed downstairs and, in the process, jumped down a flight of stairs like it was nothing.

“Since today apparently.”

“Don’t you sass me young lady.”

“Klaus, she gets it from you.”

“Little wolf I think you are confused she gets that mouth of hers from you.” While my parents where flirting I bolted out the door.

I didn’t really know what to do or even think about these new powers, but I knew who I wanted to tell, my brother, Marcel. Marcel lived a few blocks over from our house he had wanted his independence, but had no desired to move far away from his family. So he bought a house close enough that he could visit whenever he wanted, which was frequently. As I was making my way to his house, I felt my spider sense go off for the first time. It didn’t take me long to find out why it was going off.

“Listen lady just give me the money and no one has to get hurt.” It was some guy robbing a lady at gun point. I should have been scared I had never been in this kind of situation before, but I wasn’t. Instead I was body slamming the guy down the alley before I knew what I was doing.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s get out of here before he gets back up.” The lady ran in the direction I had come from and I continued on to my brother’s house. I made it there in record time I don’t know if it was because of my powers or the adrenaline.

“Hope, what are you doing here and why do you look like you ran here?” That’s my brother for you always the inquisitive one.

“Marcel you won’t believe what has happened to me.” I could see he was getting worried so I just decided to show him. “Just watch this.” I jumped up on to the ceiling.

“What the hells?!”

“Ok so yesterday I might have been in the top-secret lab.”

“Hope!”

“Yeah it gets worse. And while I was there, I got bit by a spider and I killed it.” Marcel immediately switched into protective big brother mode when I told him that.

“What? Did you go to the hospital? What I am saying of course you didn’t. Mom and Dad would have called me. Hope, you could have died! Why would you do something so stupid as not telling us a spider bit you?”

“I was afraid y’all would be mad at me for being in a restricted zone and killing a lab specimen. I didn’t want y’all to be mad at me or for Uncle Elijah to take away my lab privileges.”

“Look, yeah we would have been pissed, but only after we made sure you were ok. And then a little mad at you for making us worry so much. And Uncle Elijah cares way more about family than some stupid experiment.” If he only knew how wrong he was.

“Ok, I promise next time I get bit by a clearly genetically modified spider I will tell y’all and go to the hospital.”

“Ok, smart ass. What else can you do?”

“I’m not sure exactly, but it seems like super strength and I don’t know some kind of weird tingly feeling that best guess has something to do with danger.”

“Ok that is weird and why do you think that?” I knew he wasn’t going to like what I said next.

“So, on my way over here there was this asshole mugging a lady with a gun. And I might have body slammed him into next week.”

“Hope! You could have been killed what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t I just saw she was in danger and acted.”

“Look I am proud of you for saving that woman, but that was insanely dangerous. Promise me you won’t do something like that again.” That was the moment I knew that I wouldn’t be able to keep that promise ever.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I have these powers and I want to do something with them. I can help people.”

“So what you are just going to be some sort of superhero?”

“Yes. This city needs someone to fight for it. Someone that can inspire people and give them hope. So why not me?”

“Hope…”

“I’m going to do this with or without you. But I would prefer to save this city with my big brother. So what do you say?”

“Fine. Mom and Dad would kill me if let you do something like this on your own. But I have some ground rules.” I don’t know what convinced him to not go running to mom and dad, and to be honest part of me now wishes he had.

“Ok. Name it. As long as we get to help people I don’t care.”

“First, mom and dad can never know.”

“Yeah, of course, they would lose it if they ever found out.”

“Second, no heroics just yet. We need to get a handle on your powers first.”

“That is reasonable, but I won’t wait forever. Nor will I just stand by if I see someone in trouble.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. And finally, no flashy heroics.”

“What? How am I going to inspire people and give them hope if they don’t know about me?”

“Look we need to figure out how you fight so we can make sure no civilians get hurt. Also, I am not willing to send you out there with a target painted on your chest until I know you are ready. So, in a few months if all goes well, I am willing to revisit this conversation.” Josie you reminded me of him when you told me about why you didn’t do public fights.

“Yeah that makes sense. I don’t want to be the reason people get hurt. I guess I got a little over excited there.”

“Yeah I can tell. Now let’s go test out your new super powers. There is a boxing gym on the other side of town. It’s closed for renovations, but I know the owner.”

“That sounds perfect. And thank you it means the world to me that you have my back in this.”

“What are big brothers for if not supporting their little sister while she does something dumb and dangerous.”

That was the very beginning of my journey to becoming a superhero. Back then I was blissfully naïve to what I was getting into. I thought I could change the world with some thrilling heroics and be back home in time for dinner. But I wouldn’t choose any other life.

Marcel had me training for weeks before I convinced him to let me start being a hero. During those weeks we pushed my abilities as far as we could. I lifted every weight in the gym over my head at once. After the first couple of sandbags broke after a single punch, Marcel went to the local junkyard and go me a few car doors to hit. I spent hours walking on the ceilings and walls. We tested my spider sense by having him throw things at me while blindfolded. And then the fateful day came when he agreed I was ready.

“Wait, really I can go out in the field?”

“Yes, but only at night and nothing to big.” It wasn’t much but it was a start.

“Ok so I have been working on some super suit designs.” I was so excited to show my designs to him.

“Hope, these are really good, but you can’t use these.”

“Why?”

“I told you nothing flashy and these are definitely flashy. Besides I already have something for you.” What he had for me was a black cat burglar costume and I do mean costume. Like one you would wear on Halloween.

“That is literally a costume for criminals. I am supposed to be a hero.”

“Yeah, but right now stealth is the goal and this will help you stay hidden. Look I told you we would revisit the flashy heroics and your costume will be part of that conversation, but right now the goal is to keep you safe as possible.”

“Fine, but just know that one day I will be out there in bright colors for the world to see.”

“Yeah I know that, but you also know that means you will be a nice brightly colored target for the bad guys.”

“That’s the point. I don’t just stop the bad guys I distract them long enough for people to get to safety.” I will never forget the look on his face when I said that. I had never seen him look so proud of me.

“If Mom and Dad could hear what you just said they would be so proud of you. They did such a good job raising you.”

“It isn’t just them. I have a pretty good role model as a big brother.” He pulled me in for a hug. I miss his hugs. “So, patrol after dinner tonight? You are coming right?”

“Since when do I miss a Friday night dinner? Same time as always?”

“Yep, eight o’clock sharp. Dad’s cooking.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you at dinner and then we can go on patrol.” He kissed me on the forehead before we parted ways.

Dinner came and went pretty quickly. Dad and Marcel talked about one of Marcel’s new ideas. Normally I loved hearing them talk about mechanical engineering even if I didn’t always completely follow what they were saying. But that night I was anxious to go out on patrol so I may have pointedly made some statements so Marcel would call it a night. Mom clearly noticed how weird I was being, but didn’t say anything.

After pretending to go up to my room for the night I snuck out and went to Marcel’s house. Before I knew it I was running across the rooftops. And I loved every second of it. Marcel was at home listening to a police scanner. He would loved to have had your set up Landon. It took an hour before any came over the scanner that I could get to.

“Hope, we got a convenience store robber just a little over a block away from you. Police are ten minutes out so this is your chance.”

“On my way. And by the way the comms works so well.”

“What don’t you have faith in my technical skills?”

“Of course I do, but still these are impressive. Ok I am here.”

“Stay safe and kick some ass.” I was about to make my first save as a superhero. I remember my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest. It was just one guy holding the cashier at gun point when I made my entrance.

“Put the gun down and no one gets hurt.” The guy turned his gun on me and the cashier took the opportunity to duck behind the counter.

“Hey this is my robbery little girl. Go knock off a make-up kiosk or something.”

“Really sexist much? And beside I am here to stop you not rob the place.”

“Could have fooled me. You sure are dressed the part.”

“I know not my first choice either, but beggars can’t be choosers. Now are you going to put that gun down or am I going to have to make you?”

“Look I don’t want to kill a little girl if I don’t have to so leave.”

“Sorry, but that isn’t happening.” He was done talking. I felt my spider sense go off and I just managed to dodge the bullet. He was shocked, but that didn’t stop him he keep firing at me as I ran toward him. I had him on the ground and unconscious before he was out of bullets.

“Ma’am you are safe now.”

“You can take whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me.” Her fear broke my heart, I just saved her but she thought I was just another criminal.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I heard about the robbery and came to help.”

“No, just helps. You must want something.”

“All want is to make sure you are safe. And this guy goes to jail. Now the cops should be here any second so I have to go.”

“Wait. What is your name?”

“Uh, I hadn’t thought of that yet.” I could hear the sirens so I ran out of the store and on the nearest roof top as fast as I could.

“Hope. Are you ok?”

“Yeah I am fine not a scratch on me. Aren’t you going to ask how it went?”

“I am guessing you saved the day. How was it?”

“It was amazing. But we are definitely going to have to talk about my costume. Both the robber and the cashier thought I was there to rob the place.”

“Hope I told you right now stealth and your safety are more important.”

“Marcel, I want the people I save to know they are safe. That woman was still terrified after I knocked the guy out. Cause she thought I was going to hurt her.”

“Hope I know that had to have been hard for you, but until we get the hang of this the costume stays.”

“Fine, but we also need to think of a name for me.”

“Maybe something with spider in it. I mean a spider did give you your powers.”

“Maybe, I guess this is going to have to be a conversation for later too.”

“Yeah how about we call it a night. We don’t want mom and dad checking up on you and find you out of bed.”

“No we don’t want that.”

That was my first night out as a superhero. Over the next few months I a made save after save. And Marcel managed to copy a few police files from our Uncle Jackson’s computer. He was the local sheriff back home. Still is I assume I haven’t heard anything from him in over two years. After getting those files we started doing more stealth missions. Stopping a few drug deals and gun runners, I didn’t know it at the time but Marcel had begun to notice a pattern. I wish he had told me about it.

“Marcel! You won’t believe what I came up with.”

“And what would that be?”

“So back when we where talking about my superhero name it got me thinking. And I like the idea of having spider in it, but that wouldn’t make a lot of sense to other people.”

“Well you can crawl on walls.”

“Yeah but doesn’t exactly scream spider. Geckos can do that too.”

“Ok you have a point. So what did you come up with?” I showed him a canister and a rigged-up release mechanism. It was not very good or practical, but it worked. It managed to fire off one web.

“So what do you think?”

“Hope is this a spider web?”

“Yeah, now that screams spider doesn’t it? Also, it is strong enough to support my weight so I could in theory use it to swing from crime scene to crime scene. Also, one hundred percent biodegradable. It only last about thirty minutes right now, but I am working on that.”

“Hope I always knew you where brilliant, but this is next level. Scientist around the world have been trying to replicate spider webs, but you managed to do it in a few months at 15. You could win a noble prize with this.”

“Yeah, but I think it would be more useful as a way to save people, don’t you?”

“Yeah of course. You can tie up the bad guys, disarm them from a distance, travel like you said. The possibilities are endless. I am so proud of you.”

“I wish I could show mom and dad this. Also, I wish it was more practical. Kind of hard to lug this thing around to fire off one web.”

“Firstly, one day you will be able to show mom and dad this and they will be so proud of you. Second give me a week I think I make something much better.”

“Thank you.” I gave him a big old hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” I hate that I know the answer to that question now.

My brother was true to his word and in a week, he had my first web shooter ready for a field test. And they worked like a dream I was swinging from building to building with ease. Granted only at night cause Marcel was worried about someone seeing me. But I didn’t care that rush, the way my heart beats like it is a rollercoaster, that feeling of a web pulling tight there is almost nothing like it. It was like I was born to do it.

I was on top of the world. I had a signature weapon and fighting style. The criminal underworld was starting to fear me. They didn’t know who I was or even have a proper name for me. They also thought I was a guy, which is just extremely sexist. I had taken down drug dealer, gun runners, and human traffickers. But then that night happened and it all came crashing down.

That day had started like any other watching my parents be sickenly sweet at an ungodly hour of the morning. “Klaus!”

“What is it my little wolf?”

“You know exactly what.” My mom was covered in flour. They had decided to make pancakes that morning and dad had decided the kitchen was too clean.

“I have no idea what you are referring to my love.” Mom retaliated and threw batter at him, but he ducked and I got hit right in the face. Spider sense is immune to pancake batter apparently.

“Mom!”

“Sorry sweetie, but this is all your dad’s fault.” Dad was having a good laugh at my expense and mom took advantage of him being distracted. And poured milk right on his head. The look of shock on my dad’s face was worth the batter in mine.

“Oh, I am going to get you now.” Dad started chasing mom around the kitchen. Both of them giggling like a couple of teenagers in love. Even after all that has happened, they still act like that, I was shocked the first time I saw them acting like that after we moved.

I left them to their childish games so I could go wash the batter out of my hair. By the time I got back down the kitchen was still a mess, but there was a plate of eggs and bacon waiting for me. After breakfast I went to go hang out with my friends. I know me being social by choice hard to imagine, but I was a different person back then.

Maya and Ethan had been feeling a little neglected because I had been spending so much time training. Granted they didn’t know that; I think they just thought I was dating someone new. Not that they would ever ask me that. See I sort of dated both of them, well Ethan and I just kissed a few time. Maya and I dated for about a month before we realized we worked better as friends. I’m honestly surprised they still hung out with me considering it was super weird that I dated both of them and it didn’t help they are siblings.

I spent the day with them just doing nothing really. We hung out in Maya’s room watched some tv and talked. It was nice, I miss them. I would never be able to trust them with my secret identity like I have with y’all, but they were good friends. I bailed early so I could meet up with Marcel before patrol.

I should have known something was off the moment I got to Marcel’s. Normally he is more excited about whatever intel he had managed to gather for me. I mean he was always a little worried about sending me out there, but after months of doing this he had started to worry less.

“So who are we taking down tonight?”

“There is going to be a meet up between a couple of local drug dealers. I don’t know the reason for the meet up, but it seems a little weird.”

“Ok so I should focus more on getting intel than hitting them in the face repeatedly?”

“Exactly. Also I won’t be on comms tonight.” And that should have been a bigger red flag than it was.

“Why?”

“I just noticed some stuff that isn’t exactly adding up. And I think I found out where I can get some more intel.”

“Do you need back up?”

“No, I will be fine.”

“Really cause of the two of us I am the one who can bench press a car. You wouldn’t let me do something on my own so why should I let you?”

“How about this I will give you the address that I am going to be checking out. The building should be empty so I won’t have to fight anybody. But you can come check on me after you finish with the drug dealers.”

“Fine, but you are going to be on comms. So you can call me if you get into trouble.”

“Fine, but I guess we need a codename for you so I don’t just call out Hope. If bad guys show up.”

“I have been thinking about it and how does Spiderwoman sound?”

“Sounds like a hero’s name to me.” I remember thinking that with a hero name Marcel might finally let be a hero in the light of day. I was so excited and decided that tonight’s mission had to go perfectly. I had to get as much intel as possible and stop the bad guys so that Marcel would say yes when I asked him about going out in the day.

“Alright so I will go do my thing and if you need me just say my name and I will swing right over to you.”

“Alright Kiddo go kick some ass.” If I could I would go back and tell myself to ditch my mission and help Marcel, then maybe everything would be different. Then again, I would have never met any of you so I don’t know what I would do.

It didn’t take me long to get to the meet up spot just some abandon building. There were about ten guys in total and the most they where armed with was handguns. It was clear that whatever they where about to talk about was serious. If it had been a drug deal there would have been a lot more people and firepower.

“So, I got to admit it is weird standing face to face with y’all and not having our guns drawn.”

“I know what you mean, but for once our interest seem to be aligned.”

“Yeah and I don’t like it. So let’s figure this out so we can go back to shooting each other.”

“Agreed. So I have gotten reports that some of your men have started working for someone knew.”

“Yeah and I got the same info about you. Your guys have been ditching you left and right.”

“I wish I could dispute that, but I can’t. Men that have been loyal to me since they where teenagers are suddenly nowhere to be found. No one knows where they went. Not their wives, girlfriends, or mothers.” At this point I was thinking about how sexist the criminal underworld is.

“Well while you might not know where your guys are, I found one of mine.”

“Did you get anything from him?”

“Yeah just a name. The Kingpin. Sounds like some asshole that named themselves if you ask me.”

“Kingpin I have heard that name before.”

“Really where? Cause that was the first I had heard of it.”

“From the guy in the suit. He stopped by after I started asking question and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” At this point my spider sense started going haywire, so I knew I had to make an entrance. I dropped down from the ceilings just as one gang pulled semi-automatics from there hiding places.

“Really a double cross? Could you be any more cliché? I mean what happened to honor among thieves and what not?”

“Who the fuck are you? Never mind just kill him.” Again, criminal underworld extremely sexist.

I took out three of the semi-automatics with my webs before anyone could react. And knocked the other two unconscious. So with the big guns out of the way I only had to worry about the other bad guys with the handguns. They opened fire and I started dodging.

“Really this is how you repay a girl for saving you? Rude much?”

“Kill the freak!”

“Ok, got you are just a horrible person in general. Granted the drug dealer bit should have clued me in.” I knocked another guy out and webbed up three more. It wasn’t long before everyone was in webs or knocked out. So, I pulled out a burner phone and called 911 and then left.

“Marcel can you hear me? You won’t believe the intel I just got.” Marcel didn’t respond.

“Marcel can you hear me? You better not have turned your comms off.” Still I got nothing and was starting to worry so I made my way over to his location.

It didn’t take me long to get there. When I arrived, the building was completely dark except for one room so I went to investigate. And what I saw still haunts me to this day. It was my uncle Elijah standing over my brother beating him with a cane. I froze for a second before instinct took over and I crashed into the room.

“And who would this be? Some kind of sidekick my dear nephew.” I saw red when he said that. Marcel was on the ground barely moving and there was so much blood. I didn’t say anything I just starts swinging.

“Oh you got some fight in you. This should be fun.” I managed to get him square in the face. The punch sent him flying across the room. “You have powers.” He didn’t look terrified or even shocked just hungry.

“My nephew has made friends with a superhero or maybe a villain judging by your costume. Either way how about you come work for me? We could do great things together.”

“I would rather die than help you.” I was lucky that he didn’t recognize my voice, granted I was so angry that I didn’t recognize it either.

“Such a shame. Oh well you will still be valuable as a lab specimen.” He ran at me and we started to fight again. I don’t know how he was able to hold his own against me, but he did. His punches felt like cinderblocks. I couldn’t help but think about how much pain Marcel was in.

“Why are you doing this? He is your nephew.”

“He is adopted and he found out my secret I can’t have anyone knowing that.”

“What secret is that?”

“Well you are going to die anyway so why not. He found out that I am not just a brilliant CEO, but also the new king of crime in New Orleans. You can call me the Kingpin.” I realized in that moment that Marcel must have known before coming here. And that was why he didn’t want me to go with him.

“Wow you think highly of yourself.” I shoot a web in his face which stops him dead in his tracks. So I take advantage and start hitting on him with everything I had. But he just kept getting back up again.

The fight could have gone all night, but during our fight Marcel had managed to crawl over to the phone and dial 911. “You better leave before the cops get here dear Uncle. That is unless you want to go to jail.” I don’t know how Marcel was standing.

“Well played. I’ll just finish this later then.” Elijah ran out the door and I was about to follow when I heard Marcel collapse.

“Marcel!” I picked him up and got my first real good look at him since I arrived. My brother was practically unrecognizable. His eyes where already swelling shut. His nose was badly broken and blood was dripping out of his mouth. There were cuts everywhere and I think I even saw bone.

“You did good, kiddo.”

“Save your strength the EMTs are on their way.”

“You have to leave.”

“What?! No I am not going to leave you.”

“You have to. Or your identity will be revealed.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“But I do. You were born to be a hero and you can’t do that if everyone knows who you are.”

“I wish I had never started all of this. I am so sorry.”

“Hey none of that. This isn’t your fault. It is his. He was a criminal long before you got your powers. But at least now you can stop him.” He started coughing up blood.

“Please you need to stop talking you probably have a rib lodge in your lung or something.”

“I thought chemistry was your thing. When did you become a doctor?”

“I don’t need to be one to know you are hurt really badly.” We could hear the sirens in the distance.

“Hope, you have to go. I will be fine.” I didn’t want to leave him, but he was right I was the only one who could stop Elijah and I couldn’t do that if anyone knew who I was. So I left and went home.

I remember crying the whole way home and having dry my eyes before I walked threw the front door. I put on my best everything is ok face and hoped I could get past my parents without them asking to many questions.

“Hey, love, you are home early. I thought you where going to be at Marcel’s tonight?”

“Uh… he had to go do something so I have been wandering around town for a bit. And decided to come home.” Dad didn’t get to ask me any more questions before the phone rang. Mom answered it.

“Jackson. Why are you calling this late? I thought you were on shift tonight.” Mom was silent for a bit and then she dropped the phone and started crying. Dad was by her side in a second.

“Little wolf what is wrong?”

“It’s Marcel something happened he is in the hospital.”

“What? What happened? Is he ok?”

“I don’t know. Jackson couldn’t tell me anymore.” Before I knew it we were in the car heading to the hospital. The ride over was silent except for mom’s crying. I could see dad was fighting back the tears too. I knew the moment he got to Marcel he wouldn’t be able to hold them back.

When we got the hospital the person at the front desk pointed us in the right direction and we started running. We didn’t need to find the room number cause Uncle Jackson was posted right outside the door. Mom got to him first.

“Where is he?”

“Hayley he is right here. And the doctors say he is going to be fine.” Dad is starting to lose it at this point.

“Get out of my way Jackson so I can see my son.”

“Ok just brace yourselves it is bad. Just remember the doctors say he is going to be fine.” Jackson opens the door and my parents rush in. I am right behind them. If I thought seeing him earlier was bad this was somehow worse. He had been patched up, but it only made the damage more obvious.

“Marcel!” Dad was on one side of him in tears and mom was on the other side weeping. They were both trying to touch him, but were afraid to hurt him more.

“Mom, Dad.” Both of our parents looked so happy went he spoke. Like they had been afraid he was dead until that moment.

“My son who did this to you?” Dad is turning his grief into anger and mom is too.

“Tell us who did this and I will feed them to my wolves.”

“Is Hope here?”

“Yeah I’m right here.” I step over to where dad is and grab Marcel’s hand. The one not in a cast.

“I hate to break up this moment, but I need to speak with Marcel.” We turned to see a new person in the room. It wasn’t one of the doctor either.

“And who are you?” Dad sounded like he was ready to bite the guy’s head off.

“I am special Agent Vincent Griffith with the FBI. And I have a few questions for Mr. Mikaelson here.” I remember being so worried the FBI showing up couldn’t have been a good sign. And I ended up being right sort of.

“The FBI?” Dad turned to Marcel. “Who did this to you? And how are the FBI involved?”

“I can answer a few of those questions, Mr. Mikaelson.”

“Just call us by our first names it is going to get real confusing since we all have the same last name.”

“Understandable. As I was saying, Klaus, the FBI has for the past year has been building a case against a new crime boss that operates out of New Orleans. He goes by the name of Kingpin and when the cops asked your son who did this to him he said the Kingpin. Which is why I am here.”

“Marcel how are you mixed up in all of this?” Mom sounded so worried.

“That is what the FBI would like to know, Hayley. That and who the Kingpin is. Which is why y’all should leave the room. If your son knows then anyone he tells is in danger.”

“If you think we are leaving our son’s side right now you are sadly mistaken.” Dad’s anger was getting the better of him.

“Dad. It’s ok. Mr. Griffith my family needs to hear this too. They are going to be in danger no matter what. But, I need to know if I can trust you first.” Jackson spoke up none of us had even noticed he was in the room.

“You can trust him. I have worked with Special Agent Griffith on a few occasions. He is a good man.”

“That’s good enough for me. You wanted to know how I was involved with the Kingpin and who he is. Well the answer is the same. He is my uncle Elijah.” The room went silent and no one spoke for a solid minute until dad spoke.

“Elijah….Elijah did this to you.” I will never forget the look on my dad’s face. I had never seen him so angry…so ready to kill. Mom just looked shocked and betrayed.

“What so you are tell me that the Kingpin of crime, the man who beat you bloody is your Uncle Elijah Mikaelson? The CEO of Mikaelson Industries?”

“Yes.” It was then I realized how fucked we all were. And I had to speak up.

“You had no idea.”

“No, miss…”

“Hope.”

“No, Hope we did not. We knew the Kingpin was someone with wealth and power, but our short list never had Elijah Mikaelson’s name on it.” Vincent went silent for a minute. “I hate to ask this son, but are you involved in your uncle’s criminal activities?”

“How dare you!” Mom turned all her rage at Vincent in that moment. “How dare you accuse my son of being a criminal.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Mikaelson, but I had to ask.”

“Mom. It is ok. He is just doing his job. And to answer your question, no.”

“Then how did you find out?”

“I noticed some irregularities at Mikaelson Industries. I followed the paper trail to that building and I had also heard from my uncle Jackson about how crime in the city was behaving weirdly. So I decided to check it out. When I got to the building, I found files with Elijah’s name all over them. Secret projects that violate so many laws. And then he found me.”

“My next question is how are you alive? There is no way that he would have let you live after seeing all of that.”

“He wasn’t going to, but someone saved me.”

“Who?” I thought about speaking up at that moment, but I locked eyes with Marcel and knew I had to keep my mouth shut.

“I don’t know. She just crashed in and started fighting him. I was pretty out of it by this time. But she held her own and it gave me enough time to call for help.”

“Some woman just appeared and saved you?” Jackson spoke up.

“We found some rather large spider webs at the crime scene. It matches some samples we have found at other scenes. All our CIs have been saying there is someone dressed in all black stopping a lot of crime lately. And using some kind of webs.”

“So New Orleans has a superhero or something? And she just happened to get there in time to save you?”

“Yeah I guess I got lucky. Now what do you need me to do to put the Kingpin away?”

“We need you to testify and tell us everything you saw.”

“You are going to protect him, right?” Mom had calmed down, but was clearly still shaken by all the information.

“Yes, we will. We will put him in Witness Protection.”

“What about my family?”

“Them too, but they will have to be separated from you.”

“What!? You are going to take us away from our son? No! Just give me five minutes I will kill Elijah myself and be done with this.”

“Mr. Mikaelson I am going ignore the fact you just told an FBI agents about your plans to commit murder, because this is all clearly stressful. And if I could I would keep all of y’all together, but I can’t.” I decided to speak up at this point.

“Why not?”

“Because, Hope, your brother is going to need around the clock protection and it will be easier to hide him if he isn’t with his family. You, your mother, and father will have less protection and more freedom to do as you please.”

“Less protection?”

“Marcel I promise they will not be harmed. The standard move with families is to move them to large highly populated areas and let them live normal lives. It draws less suspicion that way. They will still have regular check ins.”

“Mom, Dad I know this is going to be a lot, but we have to do this. We have to stop him.”

“I am so proud of you. I remember that scared little boy I met all those years ago who was trying so desperately to not look scared. Look at the man you have become.”

“That is because of you and mom, dad. I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t taken me in and raised me. I love you both so much and I know being apart is going to hurt, but it will only be for a little while.”

“It wasn’t just me and your dad. This is always who you were. You are the best son a mother could ask for. And I am going to miss you so much, but I am also so proud of you.” All of us started crying and didn’t stop for what seemed like hours. At some point Vincent and Jackson had stepped out of the room.

“Mom, Dad could I speak to Hope alone for a minute?”

“Of course, son. We will just be right outside the door.” After mom and dad left the room Marcel started to speak.

“Hope I know this isn’t what we planned, but listen to me. Where ever you are, please don’t stop being a superhero.”

“Ok, but you have to promise me that you will stay safe. And to watch the news whenever you can.”

“I will be waiting and listen for the name Spiderwoman. You are going to save so many people and inspire others to follow in your footsteps. I just know it.”

“I am going to have to come up with a better costume than all black if I want to inspire people.”

“When you get home there is a case under your bed. I put it there the other night. And one more thing. I love you so much thank you for saving my life.”

“I love you too and you never have to thank me for that. Just don’t make me do it too often.” We both start laughing which makes Marcel cough. Mom and Dad reenter the room and we spend the next hour saying our goodbyes.

Vincent drove us to our house and when we got there a team of agents and a moving van where outside. We only had thirty minutes to gather what we needed and then we were being moved. I ran straight to my room and found the case. When I unlocked it I saw my supersuit, new webshooters, and extra comms. Along with a note that read.

_Dear, Hope_

_I am about to get myself involved in something dangerous that could potentially get me killed. So I am leaving you this and this note in case the worst happens. Hopefully all goes well and I will be with you when you opened this. I am looking forward to seeing your face when you do. But, in case I am not there are some things you need to know. I think our uncle Elijah is involved in something dirty. I don’t know what exactly, but it is bad. I hope I am wrong, but I don’t think I am._

_I remember when you told me why you wanted to be a flashy superhero. I was expecting it to be about the fame and glory, but I was so wrong. And I am sorry for ever thinking otherwise. I knew the moment you gave me your answer that you were going to be the best superhero the world has ever seen. So I wanted to make sure you looked the part. I took my favorite of your sketches to a friend of mine we can trust. His name is Josh and he will never tell your secret. So wear this with pride and show the world what it means to be a hero._

_I believe in you._

_Your very proud and loving brother,_   
_Marcel_

I broke down in tears for what seemed like the tenth time that night. I pulled myself together long enough to pack my bags and make it out the door in time. That was the last night I saw my brother, the rest of my family, or my friends. I’m not sure exactly what the cover story was, but I hope they aren’t worrying to much.

_ **End Flashback** _

I look around the room at everyone as they process the story, I just told them. The sense of dread is like nothing I have ever felt since that night. I wait silently for one of them to speak up. I honestly don’t know who I want to speak first. Part of me just wishes Josie would say all if forgiven and that she still loves me, but I know that won’t happen. It is Lizzie that speaks first.

“So how many more of your family member are going to pop up as supervillains?”

“Lizzie.” Landon takes her hand and Lizzie visibly reacts. “Hope can you just give us a minute I think we all need to process everything.”

“Yeah of course. Take all the time y’all need.” After I leave the room, I let the tears I had been holding back all night let lose. I fucked up so bad. I should have told them sooner. Suddenly the door opens and Josie walks out.

“Hope.” Before she says anything else, she pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back thinking this might be the last time I ever get to hold her again.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hope, I understand why you couldn’t tell us at first. But, after we became a team, after we became more, why didn’t you tell us or me?”

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what? I will always have your back you know, that right?”

“I do. And I knew it was all going to come out eventually, but I just couldn’t tell y’all. I tried so many times, but every time I panicked.”

“Why?”

“Cause I couldn’t let him do it to me again. He took everything from me and I couldn’t let it happen again. I haven’t seen my friends in over two years. Or my aunts and uncles. I haven’t seen my brother in over two years. The last image I have of him is him laid up in a hospital bed. I haven’t heard his voice or been hugged by him.”

“Hope.” She is wiping the tears way from my eyes. As I break down sobbing.

“When I got here was determined to not let anyone get close. But then Landon wormed his way into my life and I met you. And suddenly I had something to lose again. You asked once why I don’t drive. It is because I didn’t want to put down roots. I tried so hard to not let anyone in. But I slowly let Landon, the band, and most importantly you in. I felt happy for the first time in a long time and I was afraid of ruining it. Which is what I did. I will understand if you want to end things with us.”

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson don’t you ever say something like that again. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Yes, I am hurt that you didn’t tell me about any of this, but I understand why. All that story did was make me want to hurt your uncle for hurting you. No one hurts the people I love.” I can’t believe it she still loves me.

“I love you too.”

“I promise you we will stop Elijah and expose him to the public for who he really is. You will be reunited with your brother and the rest of your family.” I can’t believe someone as amazing as this can love me. All I want to do right now is kiss her, but I don’t know if now is the right time.

“I could kiss you.” She doesn’t say anything just leans down and kisses me. I was so sure I was going to lose her that I never considered she would stay by my side.

“I will never turn down a kiss from you. No matter how mad I get at you. Please just promise me no more secrets.”

“You know everything now and I will never keep anything from you ever again.”

“Good. Now let’s figure out how to get your family back together.” I am going to marry this girl one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. and that it answered some questions the my cliffhanger left.  
Ok i know i have updated on the 9th for the past three chapters and i swear that i not intentional. it is just as we get closer to the end the more plot points i have weave together and the less i have already planned out. and the chapters have been getting longer.


	10. Now That Is Just Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have pasted since Josie's girlfriend and partner in crimefighting dropped the biggest of all bombs. That she is Hope Mikaelson and her Uncle Elijah Mikaelson is the Kingpin. Josie is having a lot of conflicting feelings about this. The team narrows in on a plan to stop the Kingpin once and for all. How will Josie juggle her conflicting feelings about Hope and stop the Kingpin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my wonder Beta JoMikaelson who catches so many of my mistakes.  
and thank you to irrevelant-stain for prompting this fic.

Josie’s POV

A couple of weeks ago my girlfriend dropped the biggest bomb ever. That her uncle is the Kingpin and her and her family are in witness protection. Why can’t I have normal relationship problems? I guess a normal life with normal problems kind of went out the door when I became a superhero and then fell in love with one. I don’t care that Hope’s uncle is the Kingpin or that she is a Mikaelson, I just wish she would have told me before she was forced to.

I love her and I know she loves me of that I have no doubt, but there is this nagging feeling in the back of my head. That she just doesn’t trust me. Which I know is ridiculous I mean when we first meet as superheroes, she was so sure it was me under the mask that she took of her mask. So why couldn’t she trust me with this? She told me she was afraid of losing me and everyone if we found out and I get that. Ugh I hate this stupid little voice in the back of my head.

Oh well moving on. These last couple of weeks have been as quiet as the others, which is good for two reasons. The first being that it most likely means the Kingpin doesn’t know we broke into to his super-secret evil lair. The second is that we have had time to come up with a way to expose the bastard and put all of the villains away for life. Unfortunately, even with all the free time we haven’t come up with anything that has a chance of working.

“Hey, Jo.” Here comes Hope, since telling us her secrets it like a weight has been lifted off of her. She smiles more and there is this bounce in her step. I can’t let her know something is up.

“Hey, Hope.” I pull her in for a quick kiss and for just a second all my problems go away. But then they come rushing back. “Well I got to get to class see you later.” Before I can get away Hope grabs my arm.

“Jo, are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause normally we make out or talk until the warning bell.”

“Well I don’t want to be late for class.”

“Your class is literally three doors down and we have at least three more minutes before the warning bell. Something is up and not just today either. You have been distant since I told you everything.”

“Hope everything is fine I promise. I told you I love you no matter what and I meant it. How I feel about you hasn’t changed and never will.”

“I know that, but I still think something is going on. You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Gods I want to tell her, but she has been through so much already. She doesn’t need to deal with my insecurities as well.

“I know that…” I get saved by the bell, literally. “Shit we need to get to class. See you later, love you.” I give her a quick peck on the lips and rush off.

When I get to class, I take my seat next to Lizzie and she is giving me a look. “What is it?” I am not in the mood for whatever this is.

“Hey, no need to bite my head off. I just saw you and Hope together and things looked awkward. I’m worried. Is everything ok?” Great even Lizzie is noticing.

“Everything is fine.”

“Really? Cause after what Hope told us. I wouldn’t blame you if you were upset. I mean she lied about…”

“Lizzie shut up right now.” Gods damn it. “You have to stop talking about that in public. Someone is going to hear you.”

“Shit I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Class is starting so I don’t have time to get into this further. Lucky for me Lizzie’s almost slip up has distracted her from me.

I manage to get through the rest of the day without anyone else asking if I was alright. Granted the only people that know what is going on are Hope, Lizzie, and Landon. But still. Hope keeps giving me these looks. Like she wants to ask what is wrong, but then she stops herself. I need to get over this so things can go back to normal. Well normal for us anyway.

Hope didn’t have time to question me on the drive to my house for band practice thanks to Lizzie. Lizzie takes every single moment she can to ask Hope questions. I don’t know how she hasn’t run out by now.

“So, Mikaelson, just how rich are you?”

“Well right now we live off a government stipend and the shitty jobs my parents took to blend in. So not really all that rich. If we actually had to pay for utilities and shit, we be broke.”

“Ok so how rich were you before then?”

“Very.”

“I know that I was hoping for a number value.”

“I’m not entirely sure. My parents didn’t want me knowing stuff like that so I wouldn’t grow up to be a spoiled brat. But if I had to guess I was worth a few million. Rich enough I would have never needed a job.”

“Damn, Josie, you know how to pick them don’t you.”

“Lizzie, I don’t care about that stuff. Richer than God or dirt poor, I love Hope.” I grab Hope’s hand as I say that. And she rubs circles into the back of my hand with her thumb. But then I let go and have both hands on the steering wheel.

“Ok I got a question if you are so broke then how was your dad able to convert your bathroom into a chem lab?” Ok that is a fair question.

“My parents didn’t have the best childhoods so they always had go-bags ready. In one of those bags was twenty thousand dollars. It is rainy day funds. My dad shouldn’t have used any for that on me, but he saw how depressed I was and wanted to make me smile. So, he used some of the funds to buy some equipment from some guy on Craigslist.”

“That was really sweet of him.” This is Hope’s life now and exactly why I can’t make my problems hers.

“Yeah it was. The U.S. Marshals were not too happy with him when he did that. I was afraid we were going to have to move again.” Before I can say anything, Lizzie ask another question.

“How often does that happen? Almost having to move again I mean.”

“Not often. But enough that I have a go-bag ready.” The conversation is cut short by use getting to the house and seeing that dad is there.

“Hey, dad what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on shift?”

“Yeah, I am about to head back to the station. I just left some files I need here. Hello, Hope it is nice to see you again.”

“Hello, Mr. Saltzman, it is nice to see you too. How are things going at the station?”

“Same as usual. People do stupid shit and we catch them. Well I got to get going so give me a hug girls.” Neither me or Lizzie have to be told twice.

“Love you, dad. Stay safe.”  
“Love you.”

“I love you too, girls. And don’t worry about me. If I am any real trouble, I got two superheroes to save me.” It is moments like this I wish I could tell my dad that I am Ghost Spider. Granted he would totally freak out and never let be Ghost Spider again.  
“So, before the boys get here, I have one more question.” I need to have a talk with Lizzie about this.

“One more question and then I am done for today.”

“Should we be worried about any more of your relatives showing up as super villains? I know I sort of asked before, but seriously is possible?” Both me and Hope are dead silent for a minute. The silence ends when my anger gets the better of me.

“Gods damn it, Lizzie! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have asked Hope a lot of insensitive questions, but this one takes the fucking cake. Seriously…” Hope’s hand on my shoulder stops me mid rant.

“Hope, I’m sorry. Josie is right…” Hope puts her other hand up to stop Lizzie from continuing.

“No, it is a fair question. And is honestly something I have been asking myself for over two years now. The short answer is no. We don’t have to worry about my aunts and uncle. Kol and Davina basically do their own thing and use Kol’s money to do humanitarian stuff. I mean Kol can be an asshole sometimes and you don’t want to get on Davina’s bad side, but they aren’t villains.”

“What about your other aunts?” I wish Lizzie would just take the no and leave it be.

“Auntie Bex runs the fashion side of the business and makes new synthetic fibers that make clothes more durable. My suit is made using some of her threads or at least I think it is. She has a wild side, but she would never hurt anyone.”

“Hope you don’t have to keep explaining. We trust you when you say they aren’t villains.”

“I just want y’all to know that Elijah and Mikael are outliers not the norm. Now my Aunt Freya and her wife Keelin no way they are villains.”

“What do they do?” If Lizzie gets to ask questions then so do I. I want to learn more about Hope’s family.

“Freya, she runs the chemistry labs for Mikaelson Industries. I was actually hoping to work for her one day. You will love her and she will love you. And Keelin works as a Doctor. She does a lot of free clinic hours and volunteers in low income neighborhoods.”

Before Lizzie can ask another question, the boys show up. Landon practically jumps out of the driver’s seat.

“Seriously you guys haven’t started setting up yet?”

“Well, Muppet, it is kind of hard to set up when you have most of the equipment.” Normally, Lizzie’s words would have a little bite to them. But lately she is all bark and no bite.

MG and Raf just roll their eyes and start unloading the equipment. Set up takes longer than it use too. But what do you expect when the band consist of two couples and two idiots trying to not seem like they are flirting? MG and Raf pause after ever minor task to kiss. I have to wonder were me and Hope that bad when we started dating? Probably considering that we are kissing ever chance we get too. Lizzie and Landon are pointlessly bickering, aka flirting, over the position of the equipment.

Once we are all set up it is time to officially start practice. Hope is standing front and center ready to dance, but I don’t think she will be dancing to the song I have picked out today. I’m not really in the mood for fun and upbeat songs. I grab my little tabletop piano.

“You play piano?” Hope looks a little shocked and amazed.

“I dabble. Ok guys let’s do this.” I start playing the song and Hope can tell this isn’t something she can dance to. So, she goes over and grabs a chair and sits right down in front of me.

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_   
_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_   
_I need somebody to heal_   
_Somebody to know_   
_Somebody to have_   
_Somebody to hold_   
_It's easy to say_

Ever since Hope told me about her bastard of an uncle I just haven’t felt right. I still love Hope and that is never going to change, but I feel like she doesn’t trust me.

_But it's never the same_   
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_   
_Now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_   
_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_   
_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_   
_Now, I need somebody to know_   
_Somebody to heal_   
_Somebody to have_   
_Just to know how it feels_   
_It's easy to say but it's never the same_   
_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_   
_Now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

Every time sing this chorus I replace ‘loved’ with ‘trusted’ at least in my head. Cause I didn’t lose Hope’s love, it feels like I lost her trust. If I ever truly had it to begin with.

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_   
_I fall into your arms_   
_I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_   
_For now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_   
_But now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

The whole song I was trying to not look at Hope because I knew if I did then I would just break down and cry. I love her so much and I know she wasn’t trying to hurt me by keeping me in the dark but that is what she did.

“That was beautiful.” Hope has tears streaming down her face as she walks over to give me a kiss. She whispers in my ear. “Please talk to me. I know something is wrong.”

Part of me wants to break down right here and tell her everything, but before I can Raf speaks up.

“Shit, we took way too long to set up. Me and Landon have to get home. Our folks wanted us back early for some reason.”

“Shit, Raf is right. Hell, we don’t even have time to get the gear packed up either.”

“Really, Hobbit? You couldn’t have bother to tell us you guys had to leave early?”

“It sort of slipped my mind.” Landon looks embarrassed and is blushing. I wonder what distracted him? Probably a certain blonde I happen to be related too.

“Slipped your mind? What about you Raf? Why didn’t you say anything? We only got one song in.” Lizzie is on a war path and for once neither me or Hope are in line of sight. This should be fun.

“I’m sorry Lizzie we meant to tell you guys, but we got here and well it’s all MG’s fault.”

“Dude what the hell? I can’t help being this sexy.” Everyone burst out into laughter at that.

“Hey while Lizzie is destroying the boys why don’t we go talk?” I know we should, but I just can’t.

“I kind of want to stay and watch. It is not often we are free of Lizzie’s ire. And besides I told you nothing is wrong.” Hope slumps her shoulders back in defeat.

“Fine. This is entertaining, but we do need to talk. But only when you are ready.”

“Oh no Raf you don’t get to blame MG for this. You could have said something at any time since you guys found out. Which was when by the way?”

“Uh…a couple of days ago.” Oh, fuck Landon should have lied.

“You knew a couple of days ago! Why didn’t you two tell us? We would have just cancelled practice. We don’t have time this weekend for you guys to get the gear. We are busy all day tomorrow and Dad is going to have a cow if the garage is useless for the weekend.” Said thing tomorrow being taking down the Kingpin.

“Lizzie, we are sorry. We fucked up big time. I will come down on Sunday and get the gear myself since Raf and MG have a date planned.” Landon has put his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders to calm her down and it seems to be working.

“Bro you don’t have to do that. We can postpone long enough for me to help.”

“Raf it’s fine. You two deserve a nice day out and you have been all excited week about this date.” MG walks over and pulls Landon in for hug.

“Landon, man you are the best. I owe you big for this.”

“I’m going to remember that.”

“Bro are you sure?”

“Raf you heard the man he got this. Well not really, but I will be here and can help.” I am going to choose not to comment on that. And apparently no one else is either. So the boys leave and now it’s time for patrol.

Ever since we broke into the Kingpin’s secret lair, we have all been waiting for something to happen. But nothing has patrol has been just as uneventful these last two weeks as it was the month before. Which can only mean bad things. I wish we had over heard details of the Kingpin’s plans but that would have been too easy. And since when is being a superhero ever easy.

The only thing that has changed on patrol is Hope. Before her big reveal she was super tense and jumping at the smallest of sounds. I guess seeing Mikael in that tank helped ease her worries. Elijah probably isn’t going to use him again anytime soon. So far, we haven’t had to face any of our villains again after we defeated them, except for Mikael. But if I had to guess Elijah wasn’t too happy with him after he just abandoned the fight.

Me and Hope are still on edge, but Hope is nowhere near as bad as before. And I am glad about that. Seeing her like that and not being able to help her was one of the worst experiences of my life. At least until my current situation.

“I got a bank robbery just six blocks up and three over from your location.”

“On our way, Owl. How does it feel flying solo?” Whatever Raf and Landon had to do is keeping Landon from being on comms tonight.

“I loving it, Ghost. We should think about making this a permanent situation.”

“Come on Owl you know you miss Phoenix. Even if it is just a little bit.” I can hear Hope trying not to laugh as she pokes at Lizzie.

“Fine, maybe kicking the Hobbit off the team would be a bad idea. He is occasionally helpful and he doesn’t get on my nerves as much.” Neither me or Hope know what to say to that, but it doesn’t matter we are here.

“We are here. So Spidey how do you want to handle this?”

“I was thinking shock and awe. We make a grand entrance have a laugh or two and kick their asses.”

“I love that plan. After you.”

“No, same time or we let this place get robbed.”

“Count of three.”

“Three.” Hope jumps down and I follow.

We managed to burst in at the same time. There are three guys in ski mask. Two with handguns and one with a shotgun. Before me or Hope can get a quip out the robbers drop their weapons and put their hands up.

“Fuck this shit. Two superheroes this isn’t worth it.” The other nod in agreement.

“Well…I got to say this is a first. Y’all might be the smartest criminals I have ever met. I mean granted you were dumb enough to try and rob a bank, but still.”

“Thank you?”

“So if you guys would be so kind as to lock your wrist together above your heads so we can web them up.” And they do it. Hope fires three shots and that is that. This is the weirdest fight ever.

After we hand them off to the cops we sling off. “So that was weird right?”

“Yeah super weird, but refreshing. I wish our jobs were always this easy.”

“I know right. Now if only the Kingpin would be that easy.” I can’t tell if I ruined the moment by bringing Elijah up or not.

“Yeah if only. But honestly I am looking forward to smashing his face in before we hand him over to the cops.”

“Uh…did you guys just stop a bank robbery by showing up?”

“Yeah we did, sis.”

“Ok I am texting the Hobbit about this. He will not believe it.”

Nothing happens for the rest of the patrol. So, we call it a night and head home. It is close to midnight by the time I get back from dropping Hope off. Some days I really wish she would get a driver’s license, but I do love driving my girlfriend around so I will take the win. The ride to her house was a little awkward. Hope knows something is up, but also knows she can’t force me to talk about. So, we are at a standstill.

Lizzie is already asleep by the time I get back and dad won’t be home until probably one. So instead of going to bed even though I am dead tired I decide to work on a song. Or through my emotions at least. Song writing has always been a good release for me. It allows me to process things in a slightly different light.

I really need to work through this whole trust thing about Hope. I really love her and I don’t want my insecurities to ruin this. Ok, Josie, you have to think what is bothering you so much about this? I love Hope so why is this bothering me so much. I understand that she kept her secret cause she had to and she was afraid of losing me. Does she really think so little about how I feel about her that she thinks I would leave her cause her uncle is an evil asshole?

Suddenly the lyrics just start coming to me.

_There’s a saying I learned from my father. “The ones you love will trust you the most.”_

That is something my dad has said to me and Lizzie over the years whenever a crush went bad or a friend hurt us. I always liked it for some reason it was comforting.

_I guess that saying isn’t said a lot, you would have learned it as well._

Maybe this was just something my father said and no one else has ever said it. Or maybe Hope learned a different lesson after being betrayed by her uncle.

_I understand you wanted to save me from all your heartache and fears_   
_But I don’t understand why this hurts so much, or how it came from a place of love._

I get it I really do. This secret wasn’t meant to hurt me, but that is what it did. I just wish this feeling would go away.

_I just wanted you to trust me, so why couldn’t you put your trust in me?_   
_I still trust you, I still love you, I just don’t like the pain I feel, I wanted you to see that you can trust me._

I feel a little bit better after that. Hope’s right we need to talk, but I don’t know how to bring this up without hurting her. I should go to sleep maybe I can figure something out in the morning and besides dad will be home soon and I don’t want to see me still up.

Dad has breakfast ready for us by the time we wake up. It is rare that for us to see our dad in the morning, because normally he leaves for work super early. But since he got in late last night he doesn’t have to go in as early. Something about required amount of sleep for the police. I don’t really care why I just enjoy spending time with him.

“Morning girls.”

“Morning.”  
“Morning, Daddy.”

“So, what are you two up to today? I mean besides band practice.”

“Nothing much really. Probably going to do a movie marathon with Landon after practice.”

“And I have plans with Hope. Not sure what we are doing just going spend the day together.”

“Well that sounds nice. You know quiet stay in dates are just as important as big night out on the town dates. In fact, some of my favorite dates with your mother were when we would just cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie.” I don’t think me or Lizzie know how to react to that. Dad doesn’t talk about our bio-mom a lot.

“It’s not a date. Me and Landon aren’t a thing.” Lizzie’s whole face is a deep shade of red.

“Oh, my bad, I just assumed.”

“You would have known better if you asked about our lives more than once a month.”

“You’re right I realize I haven’t been as involved in you girls’ lives as I should be. And I am sorry for that. I am thinking of cutting back on my hours a bit.”

“You can do that? I mean I know you are the chief of police, but you can just cut back your hours?” This doesn’t make any sense to me.

“Well I won’t be able to cut back on my actual hours, but I have gotten in a bad habit of staying later than I need to.”

“So, you are telling us you could have been home this entire time?” I can understand Lizzie’s anger and I am too.

“Technically yes. But to be honest I don’t know how present I would have been. And that is no excuse. I have been more hands on than I really should be with my officers’ cases. Especially the really bad ones. And lately I have been handling all the cases with supervillains and Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider.”

“Why?”

“Before supervillains and superheroes started popping up it was pure hubris. I thought I was the only one that could solve those cases. And then after they showed up, I didn’t really have much of a choice. The paperwork on cases involving superheroes is insane and not something that we can afford to mess up. Cause if we do then the supervillain is back out on the streets due to a technicality.”

“Uh…out of curiosity how effective would it be if a superhero brought you evidence? In court I mean?” With all the time we have spent trying to come up with a plan to take down Elijah we never considered if the evidence would be enough.

“That is tricky. Superheroes are a weird grey area in the law. Before the Superhero Protection Act came into effect superheroes were considered criminals in the eyes of the law. And even with the Act things are difficult. Finding a judge to issue a warrant based on evidence brought to us by a hero is difficult.” Fuck.

“But it is possible right?”

“Yeah, why are you so curious about this Josie?” Shit, I need to come up with a good lie real quick.

“I just know that Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider have stopped a lot of crime in the city and I was worried that those criminals were just walking free.”

“Don’t worry I make sure that everything is in order so that doesn’t happen. And I will explain more to you two later. I have to get to work, but I will be home tonight so we can talk more then.” Dad kisses us on the forehead and leaves.

“Well shit. How did we not think about the evidence not sticking?”

“I don’t know. Hope is going to freak when we tell her.”

“When are her and Landon getting here anyway?”

“Couple of hours.”

“I think we need to do some research on the Superhero Protection Act. So, we don’t screw this up.”

“Yeah.”

Me and Lizzie spend every moment of time before Hope and Landon get here looking up everything on the Act. We lost track of time and before we knew it the doorbell was ringing. I head downstairs to let Hope and Landon in.

“Morning Jo.” Hope gives me a quick kiss as she walks into the house.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“What am I chopped liver?”

“No, you are a hobbit and irrelevant.”

“We both know that hobbits are extremely important, Lizzie.” This is getting a little annoying.

“Sorry, Landon. Good morning to you too.” I turn to Hope. “How are you feeling? I know today is a lot.”

“I’m fine. I’m nervous, but ready to finally finish this.” Well this isn’t going to be easy to explain but I already knew that.

“Uh…Hope we may have over looked some details.” I can see the worry and panic settling into her face. “But, me and Lizzie have been working on it.”

“What did we over look? How have we over looked anything? We barely have a plan in place.”

“We forgot that we can’t really just drop off evidence to the cops.”

“We do it all the time.”

“Yeah, but apparently our dad works his ass off to makes sure the convictions stick. And with something like this we need to do a lot more on our end or Elijah is just going to walk.”

“What do we have to do?” Hope looks so small right now. As nervous as she was before that was better than this. At least before she was hopeful.

“Come let’s go up to my room and talk in there. This is going to take some explaining.” The four of us walk up stairs to mine and Lizzie’s room. Lizzie takes the lead on explaining the situation.

“Alright so apparently there is the Act called the Superhero Protection Act. And long story short it lets superheroes save the day without having to worry about cops arresting them or being held responsible for damages done while saving lives.”

“Yeah I know about that. When I first started my brother made sure I knew the basics of the Act so I wouldn’t violate it.”

“I have heard of the Act, but I thought it just protected superheroes. I didn’t know superheroes can violate it.”

“Do you really think the government would just give superheroes free reign to do whatever they wanted? I thought you were some kind of genius or something.”

“Hacking is my thing, Lizzie. Not understanding what politicians are thinking.”

“Ok enough you two. Yes, you can violate it. Marcel said if I use excessive force or put civilians lives in danger, I can be brought up on criminal charges.”

“Yeah, but there is more. The evidence we bring to my dad has to be completely damning. And even then, they will spend weeks maybe months making sure it hasn’t been tampered with.” Hope looks at me as I tell her this and it is hard to read her face.

“I have waited over two years to put this bastard away and get my family back. A few weeks or months more I can handle.” I don’t know how she is being so strong right now if this was me, I don’t know if I could handle it.

“Alright, then let’s finally come up with a plan, bitches.” Lizzie’s enthusiasm has us all smiling as we start brainstorming.

By the time lunch rolls around we still haven’t come up with any plan that will work. Either the chances of us getting caught by all those villains is too high or the method used to get the evidence wouldn’t hold up in court. So, we take a break and eat lunch in silence. None of us are in a talking mood. Hope is holding it together better than I thought, but I know this is all getting to her. I spend lunch eating with one hand so I can hold her’s and rub circles into it.

After lunch we start right back in on coming up with a plan. And that is going about as well as expected.

“Ok hear me out what if we put body cams on you two and wait for the Kingpin to do his whole evil villain monologue.”

“I know your codename is based on a bird, but that doesn’t mean you have to come up with such bird-brained ideas.”

“Yours is a bird too, Lizzie. And I don’t hear you coming up with anything better.”

“Well I don’t need a better idea to see the problems with that plan. I mean what if the cameras get damaged during the fight? Or what if the bastard never monologues? Or what if fighting six super power villains at once gets them killed?”

“I’m sorry. Your right, I just wish we had put camera all over that place the last time. Cause we can’t just keep breaking in.” Landon’s right we should have had the foresight to put cameras up. I mean we had the foresight to jam theirs…. wait a minute.

“We don’t need to put cameras up.” Everyone is looking at me like I have lost my mind.

“Sis what are you talking about?”

“We don’t need to put cameras up, because…” Hope’s eyes go wide.

“Because they already have cameras.”

“Holy shit…” Landon start rummaging through his bag. “Here it is. This flash drive will automatically download everything from whatever you put it in.”

“So, all we need to do is get to the surveillance room and plug it in?” It can’t be that easy.

“Yeah, the drive holds about half a terabyte so depending on how long they store the videos we could get plenty of evidence.”

“Knowing Elijah at minimum it will be a day’s worth of videos and at maximum a week.”

“Ok we have a plan. You two need to go get suited up we have a bad guy to take down.” Lizzie drags Landon out of the room so we can get changed.

“I can’t believe it after all this time.”

“I know. Hey can you grab me some extra web cartridges? They are in my desk.”

“Yeah sure, no problem.” I start putting on my suit when I realize that Hope hasn’t brought me the cartridges.

“Are you having….” The words die in my mouth when I see Hope standing there with my song book open.

“Josie.” I can hear the heartbreak in her voice.

“I can explain. It isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“Really cause, _I understand you wanted to save me from all your heartache and fears_  
_But I don’t understand why this hurts so much, or how it came from a place of love. That sounds bad_.”

“It’s just a song. Something I have been workshopping. It doesn’t mean anything.” Before Hope can answer Lizzie is pounding on the door.

“Hey stop making out in there and finish suiting up.”

“Lizzie, you need to give me and Josie a few minutes. Just go downstairs and wait with Landon. And no questions.”

“Ok whatever.”

“I think this does mean something and it is more than a song. You have been distant since I told you about Elijah and my family and what happened. I thought it was about your trust in me. But that’s not is it?”

I want to run away or turn back the clock and get the stupid cartridges myself, but I can’t. “It’s not.”

“We need to talk about this.”

“We don’t have time. We need to put your uncle away and reunite your family.”

“And we will do that, but first we need to talk. Cause if we don’t then this is just going to fester and tear us apart. I don’t want that and I know you don’t either.”

“I’ll be fine, I will get over this. You are already dealing with so much; you don’t need my stupid problems too.”

“Your problems aren’t stupid and I want to be there for you. Just like you have been there for me. That’s how relationships work. We help each other carry each other’s burdens.” She’s right and I just can’t keep this inside any longer.

“It’s not about me trusting you. I still trust you with my life, with Lizzie’s life. But I just feel like you don’t trust me. And I hate it cause I know you do. But, finding out you were keeping this big secret from me for so long. It just makes me wonder if I ever had your trust to begin with.”

“Oh, Josie. Of course, I trust you. I kept that secret out of fear. Stupid stupid fear. I was so afraid I was going to lose everything all over again that I just couldn’t tell you.”

“That’s part of the problem. Did you really think I love you so little that something like would change anything?”

“I’m sorry. I have a hard time believing that I deserve someone as wonderful as you. I should have known better than to ever doubt what we have. And I promise I never will again. And I wasn’t just afraid you might break up with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Back when we first started teaming up, I wanted to tell you, but I knew that I would have to tell Lizzie too. Cause I couldn’t ask you to keep a secret from your sister. And while I don’t think that Lizzie would ever expose me on purpose…” She doesn’t want to say it, but I know what she means. Every time Lizzie has talked about this in public I panic.

“I understand. I have lost count of the number of times that I have had to stop Lizzie from saying too much. But I need you to understand for you I would keep secrets from Lizzie.”

“You would lie to your sister for me?”

“I love you there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I love you so much. And I trust you completely. From now on no more secrets from either of us. We come to each other with our problems and we work them out.”

“I like the sound of that. And I love you too Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Hope starts kissing me and things start to heat up. Without think I start pushing Hope toward my bed until she trips and we fall into it.

“Ok, as much as I want to continue this, we have to stop my evil uncle from possibly taking over the world.” Just when I thought I couldn’t hate that man more.

“So…we can continue this later? If you want of course.”

“Definitely. I definitely want to continue all of this.”

We finish suiting up and head downstairs where we see something I would like to forget. Lizzie on Landon’s lap sucking his face. “What the hells?”

“Shit.” Lizzie jumps off of Landon with such force if I didn’t know better, I would say she was the one with super powers.

“Care to explain, sis?” Hope is just giggling at the two lovebirds with beat red faces.

“Uh… can we just forget this ever happened?”

“No, you need to spill now. How long has this been going on?”

“About a week.” Lizzie at least has the decency to look ashamed, Landon too.

“A week and you didn’t tell me? Side bar now.” I pull Lizzie into the kitchen.

“Ok I know you are mad, but hear me out.”

“I’m not mad, just upset that you didn’t tell me. We tell each other everything.”

“I know I just wanted to wait and see if this was really something or just a fling.”

“I am guessing this is more than a fling.”

“Yeah.” I can’t help but smile at that. Lizzie deserves someone good and Landon is a decent guy.

“Well I am happy for you. I was wondering if I would have to give you a push to do something about your feelings.”

“Like you are one to talk. How long were you pinning over Hope, before you asked her out?”

“Shut up.” We both start laughing. “Ok well me and Hope need to get going. Just do me a favor and don’t make out with Landon while you two are on comms.”

“Of course. We are professionals.” I raise an eyebrow at that, but say nothing. We walk back into the living room where Hope and Landon are finishing a conversation.

“You ready to go?”

“Been ready for two years. Let’s do this.” With that we are out the door and swinging our way over to Kingpin’s lair.

Hope is quiet on the way to the lair, which is understandable. I don’t really know what to say in this situation either. I mean what kind of small talk to you make with your girlfriend when you’re your way to take down her supervillain uncle. I would love to see what Yahoo! Answers has to say about this. So, silence it is. Before we know it, we are at the lair.

We sneak in the same way we did last time, but this time something is different. Before there were henchmen running around doing various evil things. But now the hallways beneath us are empty. We are coming up on the training room and still no sounds can be heard.

“Something is wrong. Where is everyone?”

“Yeah I noticed that too. Let’s just forget about that and find the security room. We can get more answers when we get there.” Hope’s right from there we can see everything.

“Who knows maybe they are having some big evil meeting in which Elijah is laying out his whole plan for world domination.”

“That would be nice, but since when do we get that lucky?”

“Never.” The silence becomes more worrisome as we reach Electro’s generator room and hear nothing. No screams of pain or manic laughter just silence.

“Alright that is not good. The power is still on so I guess they don’t have to be in there all the time, but this is bad.”

“Yeah, if the power wasn’t still on, I would be worried that they have moved.”

“I just hope the security footage is still on the servers.”

Every room we pass is empty and we are coming up on Mikael’s room. I don’t know how Hope will react if the tank is empty. It should be just around this corner so we will find out.

“Look let’s not stop and check. It isn’t worth it.”

“I have to know.”

“Ok.” We have arrived at the room and the tank is empty.

“We have to be extra careful now. He got the drop on us the last two times and he will have the advantage here.”

“Understood let’s move on.” I wish I could give Hope a hug right now, but that is kind of impossible in this airduct.

We are now further into the lair than we have ever been. So now it is just us guessing as to where we are going. We pass all sorts of rooms. An armory, a few laboratories one of which is just filled with spiders, a cafeteria. All of them empty. And then we find it the security room. We turn on our jammer and enter the room. No one is here.

“You get the files I will search the monitors and see where everyone is.” Hope just nods and starts the download. Landon said when the red blinking light turns green then it will either be full or downloaded everything.

As I start searching the footage for anyone something starts to happen. The monitors start going out one by one. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The monitors are going dark. That can’t be a good thing. Tell me the download is finished.”

“No, the red light is still blinking.” Another couple of minutes pass before the light turns green, but it felt like hours.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” We climb back up into the airduct and start making our way out.

As we traverse our way out of the lair, we still see no one. I still don’t like this, but we are almost out. We are passing the training room which means that our exit point is just up ahead. Suddenly my spider sense goes off, but due to the airduct I am unable to do anything. I feel something grab my ankle and I am forcefully pulled out of the airduct. I don’t even have time to scream before my back hits the ceiling and then I am thrown into the ground.

“Are you ok?” Hope is standing over me helping me get up.

“Yeah. Did you by chance get license plate the truck that hit me?” I get an answer but it wasn’t from Hope.

“It was a vanity plate. D-O-C O-C-K I believe.” Seeing that wicked smile on the face of someone that looks like my papa makes my run cold.

“Sorry Doc didn’t you get our messages? We cancelled our appointment.”

“Enough!” The voice comes over a speaker system. We already know who it is, but still we look up to see Elijah standing in a control room. “As much as I love this witty banter, I have other things to be doing. I am so glad we decided to put up those cloaked perimeter drones after our last break in.” Fuck they knew this was all a trap.

“Oh, I see the Kingpin has graced us with his presence. Would you like to come down here and show us what you got?” Hope is still just standing there staring down Elijah. I am sure the look she is giving him would kill him if he could see it.

“And I thought Spiderwoman was the cocky one? I like you Ghost Spider and I will show you what I got.” He pushes a button and five doors open up.

The first to come out of the doors is Electro. “You two must be shocked to see me again. I know I have been itching for a rematch.”

Next was Mysterio in a cloud of green smoke. “Please tell me the cameras are rolling cause this will be epic.”

“This time I will kill you Spiderwoman.” Scorpion never takes his eyes off of Hope.

“That’s fine with me. Ghost Spider is mine.” Sandman still hates me apparently; he really needs to go have a beach day or something. Kraven steps out but says nothing.

All of the villains we just barely beat over these last few months are here in front of us and working together. This really isn’t good.

“How do you like my team, ladies? You know originally, I was only going to have three of Spiderwoman’s former villains take her down. But then you showed up Ghost Spider so I decided more was better. Meet my Sinister Six.” Hope finally seems to snap out of after Elijah speaks.

“Really you call this sinister I call it sad. Really none of you were able to beat us on your own so you decided to team up. What did you meet in some villain support group or something?” That’s my girl throwing insults in the face of danger.

“Yeah, I mean really you need all these other losers to help you win? I thought you guys were super villains.”

“Oh, I don’t need these others to beat the two of you. Let me show you.” Scorpion took the bait this might just give us a fighting chance.

“Lucien! Are you really going to be baited like that by two girls? I made you and I can unmake you.” Fucking Elijah.

“Fine.”

“That was a good try ladies. But my team won’t be so easily tricked. Now before you face your certain doom, I have an offer. I made it to you once already Spiderwoman. Join me and we will usher in a new world.”

“And ruin a name like Sinister Six? What would be called? Elijah’s Eight? Just doesn’t have the same ring to it does it?” Hope is poking at a nerve by saying his real name and it is clear by the look on his face it worked.

“Doc, do you need them both alive for study?”

“No, only one.”

“Good. Then kill the Ghost, but Spiderwoman must live.” The Sinister Six doesn’t waste any time after he says that. They are all rushing us. Doc Ock, Scorpion, and Kraven all go for Hope. Electro, Sandman, and Mysterio set their sights on me. Fuck my life.

Electro throws lighting at me but I dodge…right into Sandman’s fist. “Ouch” Mysterio is releasing a lot of green smoke and now there are three of him. My spider sense doesn’t go off until the last second with each of their punches. Not enough time to dodge, but I am able to block them.

“Really? Weren’t hard light holograms impressive enough did you really need to make them phase too?” Wait I have an idea. “Well I guess it doesn’t matter when you have someone as brilliant as Doc Ock to upgrade you.”

“That pea brain only managed to figure it out after I was nearly done.” There he is. I fire my webs and stick them to that fucking fish bowl he calls a helmet and slam him into the ground.

“You should really learn to shut…owww” Electro managed to hit me. I can’t focus on just one of them at a time.

“Did you forget about us?” Before I can respond to Sandman or even get up, I am hit by a blast of sand from underneath me. “Like my new trick?”

“Eh. I give it a six out of ten.” I start relaying completely on my spider sense to keep me alive long enough to think of a plan.

I can see Hope’s fight isn’t going any better. Kraven isn’t giving her a moment’s rest and Doc Ock makes web slinging near impossible. And it seems like Scorpion is just leaving pools of acid on the ground for Hope to step into. She is getting a few good punches in, but she is mostly just dodging like me. We can’t keep this up forever.

Sandman slams his fist into me again. I push off the wall and jump over Mysterio. I need to separate them or better yet get them to group up. I think I have an idea, but first I need to switch out my web fluid without dying. Which is easier said than done. Electro seems to want payback for the punches me and Hope gave them last time cause they are going for close range now. Which works for me.

“Missed me missed me now you got to… never mind I’m in a relationship. And you are really old.” Ok web fluid switched out. I hope this works.

“You will forget about them once you feel the spark of my kiss.” I fire my web at Electro and as expected they just let it pass right through them. But right behind them is Sandman and he doesn’t dodge either. Before I get zapped, I fire another web and hit Mysterio.

Suddenly all three of them are screaming. Mysterio explodes just another robot, does this guy ever actually fight himself? Sandman’s arm turns to glass which is what happens when you mix electricity and sand. And Electro seems drained from that grounding. Before I can make my way over to Hope I get hit by a metal arm.

“Nooooo!” Hope, fuck don’t fall for it. I turn around just in time to watch Doc Ock play ping pong with Hope.

“Get away from her.” I web up Sandman’s glass arm and throw it at Doc Ock. Scorpion tries to melt it with his acid, but I guess he didn’t pay attention in science class. Glass is used to store acids.

“Owwww. You simpleton I should kill you for that.” Doc Ock just got a glass arm covered in acid to the face that can’t feel good. Added bonus he no longer looks like my papa. He dropped Hope after that hit and I rushed to her side.

“I’m going to feel that in the morning.” Yeah, no kidding they did not go easy on her. Her suit is torn to shreds and no way she doesn’t have broken bones. I’m not doing any better myself.

“If we live to see the morning. I took out Mysterio, but Electro and Sandman aren’t going to be down for long.

“Yeah, I got Kraven, but I haven’t been able to do much to Scorpion or Doc Ock. Thanks for the save by the way.” We need to get out of here. I look around and don’t see any clear exits.

“I don’t see any way out. Even if we beat these guys, Elijah will just send in an army of henchmen to finish us.”

“I think I got a way out of here. Look up.” And I do, but I don’t see what Hope is talking…wait yes, I do. That could work.

“You get them in position and I will do my thing.” Hope nods and we split up. I go high and crawl on the ceiling while Hope gets in position.

“Hey knuckle brains did you forget about me?” Suddenly all the remaining villains converge on Hope. Which is my cue.

I jump down and fire my webs up at the weak spot on the ceiling. And then as soon as they make contact pull with all my might. “You know you bad guys should really look up more often.”

The ceiling starts falling down on top of them. Hope jumps from debris to debris to get to get out and I follow her lead. Without looking back, we start to web sling away from that place as fast as we can. Hope is just in front of me.

“Nice work. We need to get to my house.” Hope doesn’t sound right and why her house?

“Why your house? Mine is closer.”

“Cause the thing is there…the thing I told you about…the green stuff.”

“Hope are you alright?” Before she can answer she just lets go of her web and starts falling. “Hope!!!” I dive after her and manage to grab her slingshot us away from the cars, but just barely.

“Hope can you hear me.” She doesn’t respond. I now have to web sling with one hand and carry her with the other.

“Hope, don’t worry I am going to get you home.” I think I know what she was talking about. But she said that wasn’t ready yet.

The trip to her house is long and my comms aren’t working so I can’t contact Lizzie or Landon. I have never felt more alone. The girl I love is dying in my arms and my only chance to save her is so far away. My whole-body hurts, but I can barely feel it. I manage to get to Hope’s house and into her room. I put her on her bed and start looking. I was so focused that I didn’t hear Hayley coming until she was in the room.

Shit, we are both still in our mask and I don’t’ have time to explain. She is looking at me wide eyed and then she looks over to Hope’s bed and sees her. “HOPE!!!!” She rushes to Hope’s side and pulls off her mask.

“Hayley what is wron….” Klaus enters and is frozen in his tracks by the sight in front of him. And then he moves to Hope’s side. “Hope!” He turns around to me. “Josie what happened?”

I check my face and I still have my mask on. “You know?”

“Yes, we know. Now tell us what happened?” I don’t have time to process this right now.

“I need you to help me find something. Something to save Hope.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure exactly. She was working on a serum to increase our healing factor for a short burst. All I know is it is green.” The three of us start turning Hope’s room upside down.

“Josie you need to give us more to go on.” Hayley sound as desperate as I feel.

“I don’t have any more info. It’s just a green serum.” I pull open all of her drawers and slam them shut when I find nothing. That is until I hear a thump. I pull the drawer out and behind it is a metal container. “I think I found it.”

I open the container and see a single syringe fill with a green liquid and a note.

_Josie,_

_If you are reading this then the worst has happened. One of us is very badly hurt and our normal healing won’t save us. I hope that it is me that needs this and not you. You need to follow these instructions very carefully. The syringe is already filled with the correct dose. What you need to do is inject the serum into a vein, but it has to be where we were bit. For me that is on the back of my left hand near my wrist._   
_Now I will fall unconscious if I’m not already. This will last a few days, I think. When I wake up, I will be very hungry and thirsty so please have a meal ready for me. I hope this works. And if both of us need this please take it. I only have this one syringe and if you die, I won’t survive it._   
_I love you Josie more than I have ever loved anyone so please for me choose yourself._

Gods damn her noble to the end. Sorry Hope I can’t watch you die either. I pull off her left glove and manage of find a vein and inject her.

“Did it work? Josie did it work?” Klaus is getting frantic and I can’t blame him. I can tell Hayley is trying not to ask the same thing.

“I don’t know. Hope thinks it will, but she will be out for a few days. We just have to trust her.” The both seem to relax a little, not a lot, but enough.

“Josie, sweetie, what happened? Who did this to y’all? Hayley’s hands are on my face. And for the first time since this night started, I feel like I can relax.

“We…we…tried to…” Fuck I can’t speak and my legs are giving out. “It was… we were trying to…”

“Josie, love, you need to sit down. Is there another syringe?”

“Only one…” I don’t know how much longer I can keep my eyes open.

“Josie you need to stay with us.” Hayley sounds so far away. Everything is going black.

“Josie!”  
“Josie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger. But not really.  
As you all know the song Josie sings in this Chapter is Lewis Capaldi's Someone you loved. i have been waiting for the perfect moment to put it in this fic.  
now the lyrics Josie had written down in her song book are completely original, but not by me. No, they were written by my wonderful Beta JoMikaelson so round of applause for them. Those lyrics perfectly capture what i wanted Josie to be feeling this chapter.
> 
> Side note and don't read if you haven't watched the newest episode.  
I was right!!! Lizzie is a giant nerd!!!


	11. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our heroes they had barely escaped the Kingpin's Sinister Six with their lives. And Hope was on the brink of death with only an experimental serum able to save her. Josie had found out that Klaus and Hayley have known Hope's secret identity this whole time. And before she could explain to them what happened she blacked out. Find out the fate of our heroes in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for leaving y'all with that cliffhanger for so long. But i think the wait will be worth it.  
As always thank you to JoMikaelson for Betaing this chapter. and extra thank for help with the ending.  
and thank you to Methan-Moral for prompting this fic.  
I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Hope’s POV

Ugh…Fuck my whole body hurts. What happened and is someone next to me? I roll over and see Josie’s sleeping face. Gods she is beautiful, but this doesn’t make any sense. I don’t remember having a sleep over or anything that would result in us sleeping together. I mean there was that moment before we…Oh fuck.

“Shit!” I shot straight up which was a bad idea. My body is still clearly recovering from that fight. “Ow!”

“Hope! You’re awake. Thank the gods.” Josie is sitting up too now and stroking my face. “She’s awake!” Who is she calling? My question is answered by my parents rushing in.

“Hope, love, are you ok?” My mom and dad are by Josie’s side in a second. Both of them are just lightly touching me like they are afraid I will break. Mom is holding back tears.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What happened?” I am starting to realizing we are in my room.

“Hope what is the last thing you remember?” Josie looks so concerned.

“We were on our way here after…” Fuck. Do they know? They have to know. No way they would let Josie get away with not explaining. Shit. This is not how I wanted my parents to find out.

“Hope, you passed out mid-swing. And when I got you here, I didn’t have to tell your parent anything. They already knew, everything.” What? But I was so careful.

“What? How? When?” It’s mom that speaks first.

“After your first save here in New York. It was all over the news.”

“And when we saw that Spiderwoman was using webs, we figured it couldn’t be a coincidence, the woman that saved our son used webs. At first we were afraid that she was here cause Elijah was here.” Before I can say anything mom cuts in.

“We went to your room so we could show you. Cause as worried as we were that Elijah might know where we were, we wanted you to see that the woman that save your brother was here too.”

“But when you got to my room it was empty. I always thought I got super lucky and y’all just never checked up on me. I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part.” Dad puts his hand under my chin and raises my head so I am looking him in the eyes.

“Even before all of this I would come into your room at night just to make sure you were asleep and breathing. Now if I want to see how you are doing, I just turn on the news. And watch my baby girl save the world.”

“Nothing makes us prouder than watching you save people. It was the first thing we felt after doing the math and realizing you are Spiderwoman. The fear came later.”

“Why didn’t y’all say anything?” My parents share a look before my mom answers me.

“We thought about it a bunch of times. But we decided to wait until you were ready to tell us.”

“It’s why we moved dinners up. To make sure you had a good meal before going out and fighting bad guys.”

“How did you guys know about me, being Ghost Spider?” Wow when Josie said they knew everything, she wasn’t kidding.

“We didn’t really know, love. We just kind of figured. After Ghost Spider started teaming up with Hope, we kept waiting for Hope to mention someone new in her life, but all she ever talked about was you. It was when you came over that Sunday to do a chemistry experiment that we started to suspect it was you.”

“So that chem lab wasn’t just cause you thought it would cheer me up?” My parents start laughing. It’s dad that stops laughing first.

“I found your web fluid mixture in your desk one day. And realized you were mixing it in the desk. Which is incredibly dangerous, so I figure why not give you the equipment you need so you could properly make it.” I don’t really know what to say.

“All the times I imagined telling y’all about this, never in my wildest dreams did y’all already know or take it this well.”

“Well, love, we couldn’t be prouder of you. Now, we can circle back to this conversation later. We need you to tell us what happened. We got a lot from Josie over these past three days, but we want to hear from you too.”

“Three days? I have been out for three days?” It is at that point my stomach starts rumbling and I realize what Josie had done. “Josie, that was supposed to be for you.”

“Did you really think I could just save myself and watch you die? You took the brunt of that fight Hope.”

“Josie, sweetheart, you got pretty banged up too. I fainted after injecting Hope.”

“She what?!”

“It was only for a little while. I’m fine for the most part I promise Hope. Look the cuts are already healed and the bruises are mostly faded.” I give Josie a proper once over for the first time since waking up. I can see the faint outline of a cut on her cheek and her arms are covered in bruises.

“I’m so glad you are ok. I was so worried when we got out of there.” Without thinking I crashed my lips into Josie’s just relishing in fact we are both alive. And judging by the way Josie returns my kiss she is doing the same.

“I have been so worried. Your note said you would be out for a few days, but…” My stomach rumbles again. “that note also said you would be hungry. So, let’s go eat. Your dad hasn’t stop making feasts for three days. We can all talk after we eat.”

The meal passes mostly in silence, but that I cause I barely had time to breath between mouthfuls let alone talking. Josie wasn’t kidding when she said my dad made a feast. There is just about one of everything on the table in front of me. Breakfast foods like waffles, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Also, things for lunch or dinner like fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, burgers. I could eat it all right now. I knew I would be hungry after the serum, but I severely underestimated just how hungry I would be. Good thing my father likes to cook when he is nervous.

I can’t imagine what these last three days have been like for my parents or Josie. Judging by how much pain I am still in after all that healing I must have been on the brink of death for those three days. After finishing off my fifth plate I decide it is time to tell my parents what happened.

“So, what did Josie tell you about the fight?” My mom and dad look at each other silently deciding who should answer.

“We know that this is all Elijah’s doing.” I can hear the pain and hate in my father’s voice.

“Josie told us it was six on two. And considering who y’all were fighting it is a miracle the two of you made it out alive. This is the second time Doc Ock nearly killed you and the bastard had help this time.” My mom’s voice is starting to break as she says this.

“Mom, I’m fine now. Josie was there if they hadn’t set a trap for us then things would have gone very differently.”

“Hope, even if we had been prepared that fight would have been bad. There are six of them and only two of us. And I’m still relatively new at this compared to you and some of them.” I don’t know why she doubts herself like this.

“Josie, I caught some glimpses of your fight. You managed to take down Mysterio, Electro, and Sandman with one move. I barely managed to knock out Mik…Kraven.” Shit. I hope my parents didn’t catch that slip. They are both looking at me with raised eyebrows.

“Hope, I didn’t tell them, but only cause I think you should be the one to tell them.”

“Love, what is she talking about?” How do I tell my father that his abuser is still alive?

“Do you remember the night that all those wild animals started attacking people?”

“Yeah I remember the news said they were being control by someone. I think they said his name was Kraven or something.”

“While we were fighting him, I felt like I recognized him. It was bugging me for a while until it hit me. I knew where I had seen his face before so I went to mom and asked to look at a picture.” I can see my mom’s eyes going wide with the realization of where this is going. She grabs my dad’s hand in preparation for his reaction.

“A photo? Why would we have a photo of someone named Kraven?” Josie slips her hand in mine, giving me the strength to answer him.

“Dad, Kraven is…” I don’t want to say it. I know this is going to destroy him, but I have to. “He’s Mikael, Dad. Mikael’s still alive and Elijah seems to have been experimenting on him.” My dad is silent for a few minutes before it all sinks in.

“No…no…no. That isn’t possible he died nearly twenty years ago. No one could find him. He has to be dead.” I don’t know what to do, my father is breaking down in front of me and I have no idea what to do.

“Klaus, listen to my voice.” My mom takes my dad’s face in her hands. “You are about to have a panic attack. I need you to take deep breaths with me.” I watch in awe as my mom stops my dad’s panic attack. Once it is over my dad breaks down crying in my mom’s arms.

I can feel Josie squeezing my hand and rubbing circles into it with her thumb. The scene before is us reminds me of when Josie comforted me on that rooftop after I found out. I am afraid that if I say anything it will just send my dad spiraling again. Josie, seems to know that so she speaks for me.

“Klaus, I will tell you what I told Hope. We will catch him and put him away on the Raft for the rest of his life. And we will do the same to Elijah. This family will be safe and whole again.”

Neither of my parents say anything for a moment and then my dad walks over to Josie. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. For being Hope’s partner in every possible way. Only in my wildest dreams would Hope find someone like you. I am so glad that it is you out there fighting by her side.” Dad pulls Josie in for hug. My mom joins them and I do too.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Josie, sweetheart, I agree completely with my husband. I want you to know that we love you just as much as Hope does. And when this is all over and we get our son back he will love you too.”

“Mom, Dad we will find a way to put Elijah… wait! Josie what about the flash drive?” In all the confusion I forgot about the reason we broke into the lair in the first place.

“I’m sorry, Hope, but it got damaged in the fight. I gave it to Landon to see if he could get anything from it, but he couldn’t.” I want to cry, that was our best shot of putting that bastard away.

“It’s ok. We will figure out another way to stop him. He clearly has something big planned so we will just have to wait for it and expose him then.”

“Well let’s hope that isn’t for a while cause your suits were torn to shreds basically. But, don’t worry I am already working on repairs and improvements. While fashion and textiles are more my sister’s thing, I think I should be able to do something to give y’all an edge.”

“Really? What improvements were you thinking about and how soon will our suits be ready?”

“Well for starters I am going to add rubber to the fist so that y’all can punch Electro with no problems.”

“Uh… Klaus you might want to only add rubber on the back of our hands. Cause the rubber would make it impossible for us to walk on walls.” Ok so we are definitely need to help my dad with this. This gets my mother’s attention.

“Why is that?” I decided to contribute to this conversation.

“We have these tiny hairs on the palms of our hands and souls of our feet that allow us to stick to almost anything. Glass is tricky normally glass is too smooth, but most of the glass for the buildings has tiny abrasions from dust and wind. So, we can run on those, but sticking not so much.”

“That is fascinating. I am going to need you both to explain your powers to me. I am very curious about how they have affected your biology. Also Hope, I know I haven’t said it, but I am very impressed that you were able to make that serum.”

“Thanks, mom, it wasn’t easy especially considering I couldn’t really test it all that well.”

“Your mother is right that was very impressive. Ok, so clearly I am going to need the two of you to help me design the improvements on your suits.”

For the first time since waking up I am starting to feel hopeful again. Even if we didn’t get the evidence to stop Elijah I know we will stop him. And now I have my parents backing me up, which I guess I always did. I just hope nothing happens before we can repair the suits. It was always bad enough worrying about something happening while at school… “Uh. Josie, you said it’s been three days right? Does that include Saturday?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Then it’s Monday and it’s around mid-day. So how are you here right now? Shouldn’t you be in school or at home? And since I am thinking about it how did you explain the injuries to your parents?” Oh fuck do her parents know? There is no way Chief Saltzman is going to be ok with his daughter being a superhero or dating one.

“Hope, relax. Your parents covered for us. Told them that you weren’t feeling well and that I didn’t want to leave you alone. Well that worked for Saturday night, but after that it got more complicated.”

“Complicated how?”

“Well we told them that you got the flu and I had caught it too. It took like a two hour phone call with my mom and your mom to get my parents to let me stay the weekend. We said I didn’t want to infect anyone else. Which also got me out of school today, but my mom did stop by this morning. Hayley did wonders with so make up and made me look like I was sick instead of badly beaten.”

“So your parents have no idea?”

“Not a clue. Granted I don’t know how much longer that excuse would have worked. And I wasn’t going to leave your side.” I have the best girlfriend ever.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Also, Landon and Lizzie checked in over the weekend. The only reason they left is they couldn’t use the same lie.”

“You have really made a life for yourself here. When we had to move I was so worried that you would just isolate yourself, but instead you flourish.” My dad is looking at me with such pride and my mom too.

“Well Landon didn’t really give me much of a choice and then after spending time with this amazing girl instead of pinning from afar, how could I not want to spend every possible moment with her?” Josie is a deep shade of red after I said that.

“Oh you definitely got your father’s charm.” As if to prove her right my dad pulls my mom in for a kiss.

For the rest of the day we talk possible suit designs with my dad and explain our powers to my mom. We don’t really make any progress on the suits. Coming up with modifications that counter six different super villains while not inferring with our ability to fight them is harder than you would think. Mom is endlessly fascinated with our powers and is trying to think of new ways to use them.

**One Week Since the Fight**

A week has passed since our disaster of a fight against the sinister six. Lucky for us the city has been as quiet as it was before the fight. Nothing the cops can’t handle on their own. Our suits are still being repaired and upgraded so we haven’t been able to go on patrol. Social media and the news have noticed our absence. And unfortunately, our friends namely MG have been wanting to talk about it.

“Ok so it has officially been a week since the last sighting of Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider. Is anyone else getting worried?”

“I’m sure it is nothing MG. Superheroes need a break every now and then too. I’m sure if a supervillain pops up we will see them again.” Josie is trying to get MG off the subject, but I don’t think he is going to let it go.

“Josie, you saw that footage like the rest of us. Spiderwoman fell out of the sky was nearly a pancake. Ghost Spider just barely managed to save her.” Ok time for me to jump in cause I know Josie doesn’t want to talk about that.

“Look, there is nothing we can do. Spiderwoman is probably fine, she has been injured before. And like you said Ghost Spider saved her.” A debt I hope I never get to the chance to repay.

“Yeah, but Ghost Spider was clearly injured too.” MG pulls up the footage to show me. I really wish that hadn’t been caught on camera. It is making the city panic even more.

“They are barely a blur on that footage. If it wasn’t for the colors and webs we wouldn’t even be able to tell it was them.” Thank the gods we aren’t the only superheroes in this city. Granted it seems like it most of the time. The others are usually saving the world at large or just deal with a small bit of the city.

“Ok you have a point there, but still there was obviously a fight, but no one saw that. Aren’t you guys worried about that?”

“That a battle between super powered people was away from the public? No.” If it was up to me every fight would be far away from civilians and I know Josie agrees with that.

“Hey, that is enough we are suppose to be having band practice or did you two forget?” Never thought I would be happy for Lizzie to be angry at me.

“Sorry, Lizzie. Yeah let’s get back to practice.”

Saturday band practice goes as normal after that. The band plays perfectly and Josie is amazing. I dance around like a fool and even get lizzie to join in. For just a little bit I forget about my worries. About a city without its superheroes and an evil dick planning something truly horrible.

After practice the four of us head over to my house to continue making plans for whatever Elijah is going to do. Which is the same thing we have been doing all week after school instead of patrolling. Well that and homework. Gods I feel like there should be some kind of homework exemption when you are trying to save the city. Granted that would mean all of our teachers would know what we do so that is a no go.

On about day two of our after school planning sessions we broke into two teams. My mom, Lizzie, and Landon are trying to figure out Elijah’s plan and me, Josie, and my dad are fixing the suits. I unfortunately don’t really know how to not micromanage. Which is why I am in the living room with the wrong team right now.

“Alright so we know that your evil asshole of an uncle has six supervillains at his disposal and an army of henchmen armed with enough fire power to invade a small country.”

“Lizzie, we know this. We have been over this every day this week.” How many times must we repeat this?

“Hope, be nice. Nothing wrong with stating what you know when trying to figure out an evil plan.” Things I didn’t need in my life, my mother and Lizzie getting along.

“Look, Hope, we got this. We will figure out his plan. Just go help your dad and Josie with the suit designs.” Landon’s right I shouldn’t be here right now.

“Yeah, sorry for snapping at you Lizzie.” I leave before anyone else can say anything.  
I walk up stairs to my dad’s art room with is now our suit repair room. I hate this. All week we have just been pray and hoping that Elijah doesn’t start his master plan right now. Cause we don’t even have suits ready. And with no suits means no patrols either which is making me a little stir crazy if I am being honest. When I get to the room I see my dad and Josie hunched over a table looking at my dad’s latest designs. Josie takes one look at me and sees that something is wrong.

“Hope are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Hope.” Why do I even try lying to her? She can read me like a book.

“Ok, I might be going a little stir crazy. I am not use to not going on patrol this long.”

“I understand. I haven’t been at this nearly as long as you, but I hate not being out there too.”

“So you’re not enjoying this little mini vacation either?”

“I don’t think we can call it a vacation of any size. Vacations are suppose to be relaxing and we are way to tense.” That makes us both laugh a little. I even hear a small chuckle from my dad.

“Yeah I have to agree with you there. So how are the suits coming along?”

“Pretty, good if I do say so myself. Coming up with ways to counter six different villains is definitely a challenge, but you know how I love challenges.”

“So they should be ready soon?”

“In theory I could have them done today, but I don’t have enough material to make two suits.”

“I thought you were using our spares to patch everything?”

“That was the plan, but I decided Josie needed a material upgrade. While her suit is well designed and strong. It is inferior to your suit. And I am not going have Josie going out there in anything less than the best.”

“Hope, tell him I will be fine. What is important is we get back out there as soon as possible.”

“Sorry, Josie, but I am siding with my dad on this one. Part of the reason I survived that fight was my suit. The material is state of the art fabric made by my aunt. It absorbs a small amount of impact. Not a lot, but it definitely takes the edge off a bit. Also, harder to cut, but clearly not impossible.”

“Fine.” Josie does not look happy with us, but I don’t care if it means she has a better chance at surviving. “Then this needs to be said. If Elijah or some other super villain attacks and those suits aren’t ready, I will go out without it.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, but if it does, I am going to be right there beside you. Suit or no suit.”

“Well we need to get to work on this so that doesn’t have to happen. And I think I have an idea of how to get what we need?” My dad has that smirk on his face. The one my mom both hates and loves. The one that means trouble.

“What’s that?”

“My dear sister has a warehouse just outside of the city with everything we could possibly need. So what do you girls say to a little B&E. I mean technically we won’t be breaking the law since it is Mikaelson industry property and I am Klaus Mikaelson.”

Me and Josie share a look before I answer. “Sounds fun, but you are telling mom.” Dad turns white as a ghost and me and Josie burst out laughing.

“Ok, but we need to come up with an air tight plan before I tell her.”

The plan is pretty good if I do say so myself. And mom approved so that night we drove to the facility and snuck in. Dad gave us a backdoor access code that all of family knows to open the doors and then me and Josie use our spider powers to avoid any cameras. We had Landon’s jamming device just in case we couldn’t avoid them. All in all we were in and out in half an hour with everything we needed.

“So how long before Auntie Bex notices what’s missing?”

“I don’t think we are going to have to worry about that, love. The amount of material we took shouldn’t raise any red flags. If she notices she will just assume someone fucked up some numbers or something. Those kinds of messes up happen all the time.”

“I’m still not very comfortable with the fact we stole in the first place. Let alone from your sister.”

“Josie, relax she won’t notice and even if she does once this is all over I can explain I stole it to help out Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider.”

“Josie didn’t you break into labs so that you could recreate my web fluid?” Josie gets very flustered by that.

“I was just borrowing completely different.” Me and dad are having a good laugh at Josie’s expense. “Oh shut up. So, Klaus, how long will it take to make the new suits?”

“To do it proper a good week or so. I will try and get them done faster.”

So, the city will have to go another week without it’s heroes. I don’t like that, but I think the police can manage things until we can be back. I just hope that Elijah doesn’t put whatever he is planning into action soon.

**Two Weeks Since the Fight**

So it’s been a week since we stole the material for our suits. And last night my dad finally finished them. They look the same as they did before, which means no one is going to notice or think there are improvements until it is too late. Me and Josie tried to convince Lizzie to let us cancel band practice so we could go on patrol sooner, but she was not having it. So here we are on a Saturday having band practice instead of letting the city know we are back.

“Ok you guys have to agree with me now that something is up. It’s been two weeks since anyone has seen either Spiderwoman or Ghost Spider. What if they are dead?”

“MG’s right. Its been too long.” Great MG manage to get Raf off the sideline for this conversation.

“Look like I said last week we don’t know anything and there is nothing we can do. I am sure they will either be back soon or we will hear something.”

“Hope, right if they were dead we would have heard something.”

“Unless someone finds the bodies or the families announce to the world their identies how are we suppose to know, Josie?”

“Alright that is enough. We have this conversation at every practice. Let’s just call it a day.”

“Really, Lizzie, we only got one song done. Normally we try to get three in on Saturdays.”

“Well, Raf, if you and your boyfriend would focus maybe we could have a normal practice, but clearly that isn’t happening. So let’s just call it a day.” I can tell Lizzie is getting frustrated. Landon has even started rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.

“Sorry, Lizzie. We will stay focused I promise.”

“It’s ok, MG, I’m sorry I snapped. But, let’s just call it. Josie and Hope were begging me to cancel anyway so they could go on some date. So, everyone wins and no one is at each other’s throats.” Ok I owe Lizzie big time for this.

After we get everything packed up Landon and Lizzie head to his house to drop off the equipment and then they will be heading to my house. While me and Josie head out on patrol for the first time in two weeks.

“Ok this material really does feel amazing and your dad did such a good job on this.”

“Yeah he does good work. I can barely feel the difference. So are you excited for patrol?”

“Yeah. Even if nothing happens it will be good to let people know we are alive. I didn’t like how worried MG was getting.”

“Me either. Part of me just wanted to tell him the truth so he wouldn’t worry. Granted the truth might have made him worry more.”

“Yeah I felt the same. So let’s get out there and let the world know we are back.” I pull Josie in for a kiss before we put our masks on. And things start to get a little hot and heavy again. So I pull away.

“Ok, we really need to talk about that. Cause it keeps happening and we need to talk about it before anything happens.”

“I agree. And I am ready whenever you are for whatever happens next. If you want to slowly round the bases or just steal home I am down.” I have the most amazing girlfriend ever.

“Honestly I’m not really sure how I want to proceed. With everything going on I’m just not sure about anything. So can we take it slow, at least for now? After we stop Elijah I am more than willing to revisit this conversation.”

“Whatever pace you want works for me. We have plenty of time.” Like I said the best girlfriend ever. I pull her in for a quick kiss and then put on my mask.

“Let’s go save the day.”

Nothing really happens on patrol except for a few minor things. Couple of muggings and one convenience store robbery. Which is good cause we need to get use to the new dynamic of having my parents on comms. Mostly my parents stay in the background and let Landon and Lizzie do their jobs. But occasionally they jump into the conversation.

The best part about patrol today was hearing everyone cheer when we swung over them. Every news station was immediately reporting on our return. And few even tried to get a statement from us. But we declined cause we don’t want to worry the public. This city will falling into chaos if they found out six supervillains had teamed up and nearly killed us.

“I have missed this.” At this point me and Josie are taking a small break on a rooftop.

“Me too. I didn’t know I could miss this this much. I haven’t even been doing this a year.”

“You know I keep waiting for the rush to go away. For swinging from building to building to get tedious, but it never does.”

“Good cause I never want this to be like school or some job. I love everything about this life. Saving people, doing stupid stunts mid-air just cause I can, talking with you on rooftops.” Ten bucks says my face is the same color as my mask right now.

“Aww. Are they always like this?” Gods damn it, mom, really?

“Yeah, it gets annoying real fast.”

“Mom!”  
“Lizzie!”

“Sorry, girls, I forgot y’all could hear us.”

“I’m not sorry. You two always get all mushy on comms and honestly I get enough of that at the lockers.”

“Sorry, for being in love, and not like you and Landon are any better. If I have to hear one more damn thing about that boy’s eyes, I will claw yours out.”

“Ok everyone calm down. That escalated real fast. Also, we talked about this, codenames when on comms. Also how much do you talk about my eyes?” Lizzie starts stuttering really bad over the comms. Which is making everyone laugh.

“Phoenix is right. Sorry, about that Owl I have no idea where that came from.”

“We’re good Ghost.”

“Alright break is over. And we don’t have much longer on patrol so how about some of those stupid mid-air stunts cause we can?”

“Sounds perfect.” Without another word we both jump off the building.

“Ya-hoo!”  
“woo-hoo!”

All in all it was a good day and it felt good to be back on patrol. I don’t know what Elijah has planned or when he is going to do, but right now I feel like I am on top of the world. After we get back to my house Josie, Lizzie, and Landon pack up and leave.

“So how did you and dad like being on comms?”

“We loved every second of it honey.”

“Speaking of dad where did he run off to?”

“His art room or planning room now.”

“Ok I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Alright. And sweetheart, I know I have said this before, but I am really so proud of you. Hearing you and Josie talk about how much you missed saving people. You both could have done anything with these powers, but y’all choose to be heroes.”

“Thank you, but it wasn’t really a choice for me. Cause that implies I considered other options. The moment I got my powers I knew this is what I wanted to do with them and I have never thought of doing anything else. And I know it was the same for Josie.”

“What did I do to deserve a daughter as wonderful as you?”

“You raised me.”

“Ok you are going to make me cry. Now go see your father, before you go to bed. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When I get to dad’s art room I see him sitting at a desk working on something, but I can’t see what. “Hey, dad. What are you doing?”

“Just working on something that might be useful. One of Marcel’s designs actually. From that notebook of his you showed me.”

“Oh. What is it?”

“That will be a surprise. I don’t want to get your hopes up. Marcel hadn’t been able to complete his designs and I can understand why. This is some cut edge tech.”

“Well can you tell me which of the six it would be most useful against?”

“All of them really. I am sure you and Josie could figure out a way to use this to stop them all.” I know what I want to say next, but I don’t really know how. I am been avoiding this conversation for two weeks now.

“Dad, we need to talk about Mikael.” My dad freezes.

“I know. I always knew one day would have to tell you about him, but this is not how I imaged it.”

“Mom already gave me the gist of it, so we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to tell you. You need to know the kind of man you are facing or at least who he use to be. The way you described him doesn’t sound like the Mikael I knew.”

“I think whatever Elijah has been doing to him all these years has completely warped him. I don’t even think he knows who he is anymore. Does that bring you any sort of comfort?”

“Honestly, no it doesn’t. He should either be dead or having to live with the fact he is a monster. He doesn’t just get to forget about what he did to me.”

I really don’t know what to say. So I just wait for him to start talking again.

“I never understood why he treated me like that. He was my father and I don’t think he loved me for even a minute. Something about me just seemed to make him so angry. No matter what I did all he ever was was angry at me.”

“You didn’t deserve that.”

“No, I didn’t. It took me a long time to understand that. I was a teenager by the time I realized the way he treated me was wrong. That his beatings were wrong. That it wasn’t normal for a father to only yell and belittle his child. I just thought I was doing something wrong and my siblings weren’t.”

“Dad.” Both of us are crying at this point.

“I’m ok. I just haven’t talked about this in awhile. Me and your brother would sometimes talk about our fathers. We used to talk about them more when he was younger, but sometime in high school it started happening less and less. We were healing.”

“Neither of them ever deserves to be called father. Mikael wasn’t your father anymore than Marcel’s was. You are Marcel’s father. A few years ago once I got old enough to understand how you and him met I asked him about his bio-father. First thing he said to me was to never call him that. That you are the only father he has ever had.”

“I wish he was here right now. I miss him so much. And with both of us we could have you and Josie armed and ready to takedown Mikael and Elijah. I can’t believe my brother would do this. That he would be so evil… that he would beat my son.”

“I know, I still have a hard time accepting it and I witnessed it.”

“I wish you didn’t have to see that. I wish that had never happened. The first thing I promised Marcel when I adopted him was that he would never have to know that kind of violence again. That no one in this family would ever hurt him.”

“You couldn’t have known. You didn’t break your promise. And I know if Marcel was here right now, he would agree with me. In fact, when he gets back, I will ask him. And he won’t hesitate to say it’s isn’t your fault.”

“I know it’s not, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling like I failed him. It is my job to protect the two of you. And my own brother nearly kills both of you.”

“You did protect us. And loved us. You have been the best father either of us could ever ask for. Marcel loves you. I love you.” Dad pulls me in for a hug and both of us just cry into each other.

**One Month Since the Fight**

After two weeks back on patrol and a few daring saves the city is back to normal. MG is still in conspiracy mode about why me and Josie were gone for so long. But, it’s easier to brush off conspiracy theories than asking him to not worry about two superheroes disappearing. So life is really back to normal or at least a new normal. Having my parents as part of the team has actually lifted a weight off my shoulders I didn’t realize I was carrying.

I no longer have to worry about sneaking in my house after patrol. I still take the bedroom window as my entrance cause I think people would start asking questions if Spiderwoman showed up at the front door. But I can finally talk to my parents about my heroics. Which is something I have always been dying to do. And now Josie comes over all the time for dinner or just to work on plans for defeating the sinister six.

“Hey are you going to help set up? Or just stare at my sister all day?” Shit got lost in thought and forgot to help set up.

“Give, Hope, a break like you and Landon aren’t doing the same thing.” Thank you Raf.

“And you and MG have room to talk?”

“Hey, let’s just finish setting up. And Hope can stare at me all she wants I don’t mind.” I am beat red and everyone is laughing at me. We finish setting up and practice gets started.

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_   
_I need the other one to hold you_   
_Make you feel, make you feel better_   
_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_   
_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it_

_'Cause after all this time_   
_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_And even baby our worst nights_   
_I'm into you, I'm into you_

The song stops there cause all of our phones start ringing.

“It’s my mom.”

“Mine too.”  
“Me too.” MG and Rafael respond.

“It’s my dad and I assume, Lizzie, that mom is calling you.”

“Yeah. Who is calling you Landon?”

“Not a call, news alert.” Me and Josie share a look. We know what this is going to be about before we even answer.

“Mom, what’s happening?”

“It’s Elijah. The sinister six are in Time’s Square. Doc Ock is saying that Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider have one hour to show up or they will destroy the city. Cops are already on scene and oh gods. It’s bad, honey. You and Josie need to get here fast, your dad has some for you two.”

“Ok we will be there soon.” I hang up and everyone else is finishing their phone calls. I can hear them all saying that they will stay put. Promising worrying parents that they will stay out of the city.

“We need to go turn on the news now. Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider are about to fight six supervillains at once.” MG sounds a little to excited about this, but I can’t blame him. He doesn’t realize how bad this is going to be.

“Hope.” I lock eyes with Josie. She has clearly come to the same conclusion I have, that we don’t have time to come up with a good lie for MG and Raf.

“I trust them.” Josie nods and turns to face the boys and move to stand beside her.

“MG, Raf we have something to tell you guys.”

“Josie, can it wait I don’t want to miss a minute of this smackdown.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Cause I’m Spiderwoman.”

“And I’m Ghost Spider.” MG and Raf are speechless.

“Wait! What?”

“Look we don’t have time to explain I wish we did, but we don’t. Landon and Lizzie can explain, but we have to go.”

“Landon, bro, you knew about this?”

“I’m sorry, Raf it wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“You two need to go. It’s going to take a bit to get Time’s Square.” Lizzie’s right we don’t have a lot of time.

“We need to take a car we have go by my place first. My dad has something that might help us.” I turn around and see Landon’s car is blocking Josie’s we really don’t have time for this.

“Let’s go. Landon, I need your keys.” Landon tosses his keys to Josie and we speed out of there.

“Are you ready for this?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

“Can I admit I am scared. We barely survived last time and this is all part of their big plan. I just hope whatever my dad has for us will give us the edge we need.”

“I’m scared too. And I hope so. Last time they separated us, let’s not let that happen again. We fight them together as a team.”

“Agreed.” Thanks to Josie breaking every speeding law in existence we get to my house in record time. We rush into the house and see my mom waiting for us in the living room.

“Girls, Klaus is upstairs in his art room.”

“Thanks, Mom.” We literally jump up the stairs and burst into the art room. “Dad, what do you have for us?”

“I was only able to make a few.” Dad shows us three red and blue orbs. “I call them web bombs. They should work with any of your web fluid. Just insert a cartage in here and then press this button and throw. Five second delay. It will release all the webs at once in multiple directions.”

“Thank you, these will be a big help. Josie you take two and I’ll take one.”

“No, you take two and I’ll take one. I am not watching you nearly die again.”

“Girls, I have one more that I modified and I think Josie should be the one to use it.”

“And you didn’t lead with that why?”

“Why should I use it?” Dad pulls out a white orb this time, but it looks different from the others.

“The is a web ball. Same idea as the web bombs, but due to some gyroscopics I added and a slight change to the release mechanism. So instead of webs going everywhere this will turn into a giant web ball. Down side only the regular web fluid will work.”

“That’s amazing, but why I am the one that should use it?”

“I have seen your fighting style and I feel like you will be the one that use it best. Now you two have to get changed.

Me and Josie get changed as fast as possible. Mom and Dad are waiting for us in the car. They can cut a few minutes off our travel time by driving us part of the way. Also saves on web fluid. Of which we will need every ounce. We get out of the car and I tell my parents I love the one more time and then we swing away.

We were not prepared for the carnage we see when we arrive. Cop cars are on fire or flipped over. Many officers and civilians either injured or dead. The sinister six is sitting on the bleachers waiting for us like this is an afterschool meet up with friends. Doc Ock gets up first.

“Well, well, well. We were starting to get worried that you two wouldn’t show. I mean who could blame you after that last fight. I’m honestly surprised you are alive Spiderwoman.”

“I mean is really that big of a surprise? You kind of suck at this. You failed to kill me twice now.”

“Well, they say the third times the charm. Get them.”

“Really, get them? What is your PhD in how to not be dramatic? And you call yourself a supervillain.” Nice one Josie.

Unfortunately, we don’t time to keep insulting Doc Ock, cause well six supervillains are rushing us. Doc Ock and Electro are coming straight for us. Sandman and Mysterio on our right and Kraven and Scorpion on our left.

“We need to take our Sandman and Electro first. They are our biggest problems.”

“Agreed any ideas?”

“Not right. Just dodge and stick close.” I wish we could have taken out one of them right off the bat, but instead we are dodging attacks from six people all at once. Firing webs to throw them off and getting a few good hits in. But we can’t keep this up forever.

“They seem to have learned from our last fight.” Josie’s right they have. Sandman and Electro are staying as far apart as possible so we can’t turn Sandman to glass again.

I try throwing a piece of rumble at Sandman but he just absorbs it and throws it back at me. Wait a minute I have an idea that just might work.

“Keep them distract for a second.”

“Ok.” While Josie draws their attention, I load one of the web bombs with the cement web fluid. Now I just need Sandman to be as dumb as he looks.

“Let’s see you throw this back you rip off snowman.” I throw a car door at him and then quickly throw the web bomb.

“Really a car door? Did you think it would cut me in half or something?” He pulls out the car door and is about to throw it when the web bomb goes off in his chest. “Argh! What the hells?”

Before everyone’s eyes Sandman starts to solidify until he is nothing, but a statue. “I clearly need to work on my sculpting technique cause that is one ugly statue.” The statue shakes at my words which means Sandman is still alive in there.

“I see you have a few new tricks. But so do I.” Mysterio makes ten of himself appear. And the ground around us is suddenly filled with green smoke.

“Seems like the same old tricks to me.” Low visibility and those holograms would normally be a big problem cause our spider sense can only do so much. But lucky for us my dad is a genius and installed special lenses for just such occasions.

“Can I do this one?” Josie seems very eager to have some fun. “I can’t let you do all the work, now can I?”

“Be my guest. I keep the rest off of you.” Scorpion tries to spray Josie with acid, but I manage to redirect his tail to almost hit Doc Ock instead. And I don’t even need to distract Kraven he is still focused on me.

I can see Josie dodging the holograms the moment they become solid all the while heading straight for the real Mysterio. “Hey, fish face learn some new trick will ya?” Josie shoots a web line for his helmet and pulls him into a punch. And off goes the fishbowl.

“Holy shit that’s really him this time.” I can’t believe it but there he is the real Kai Parker. I was so distracted I didn’t have time to dodge Electro’s lightning bolt. “Arghhhh!!” Ok that hurt.

“Did you forget about little old me? I’m shocked.” While I’m hunched over in pain, I load my last web bomb with the conductive web fluid.

“I didn’t really forget about you. Just needed to get you alone for a second.” Electro is near on of the jumbotrons which is perfect. I shoot two webs on each side of them and launch straight for them.

“You don’t have your rubber gloves this time little girl. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me.” Electro is so confidante and I really enjoy they look on their face when I the punch lands. Knock them back into the jumbotron. I throw the web bomb while they are still dazed. Next thing I hear is Electro’s screams as they become grounded to the jumbotron.

“I got built in rubber gloves now. Maybe you shouldn’t underestimate people. I’ll let you think on that while you recharge and wait for the cops.” I hurry back over to Josie and the terrible three now. But before I can join the fight Kraven shows up.

“Not so fast little girl, Kraven wants to finish our fight.”

“First what is with everyone calling me little girl today? Second, last I checked I won our little fight. What Kraven is a sore loser or something?” I got no problem with a rematch. Honestly, I was hoping I would get to be the one to take him down.

“No tricks this time. Just our fists, does that work for you?”

“Yeah that works for me.” I look behind Kraven and see Josie is handling Doc Ock and Scorpion just fine on her own for right now. But, I shouldn’t let this fight last too long.

Kraven comes out swinging. And I just dodge for right now. With ever miss I can see him getting angrier and angrier. This is the face my father had looking at him is whole childhood. Just pure anger and hatred. And looking at it just makes me mad. So I decide it is time to start throwing punches.

“I was wondering when the prey would start to fight back.”

“I’m Spiderwoman what makes you think I am the prey?” I knock him off balance and go in for the kill. And soon enough he is on the ground unconscious. “That was for my father you piece of shit.”

I start over to Josie just in time to see her throw a web bomb down Scorpion’s tail and judging by his reaction it was filled with tazer web fluid. Doc Ock is right behind him and is about to attack Josie when she throw up the web ball.

“Do you think I will fall for the same trick. I am Doc Ock the smartest man in the world.”

“Maybe you are the smartest man, but I’m not a man.” Doc Ock’s eyes go wide as the web ball starts to form above his head. Josie shoots two weblines into it and then slams it down on both Doc Ock and Scorpion. Pinning them both to the ground.

“That was amazing.”

“I saw your fights too. That move with Electro was brilliant and I bet it felt good to put Mikael down again.”

“Yeah it did.” Before I can say anything, we hear loud cheering from all around us. And sudden our faces are all over the jumbotrons. I kind of forgot we had an audience for this.

“Spidey, Ghost come in can you hear us? Cause that was awesome.”

“That was amazing sis.” Hells, I forgot we had comms on too.

“Thanks, you guys, but this fight isn’t over. Elijah is somewhere close by no way he would miss this. Phoenix any idea where he could be. He is going to want somewhere private with a view.”

“Give me a second.” As we wait, we see Josie’s mom approaching.

“Shit my mom is coming over.”

“Well all eyes are on us. So just keep acting normal I don’t want to spook Elijah.”

“Understood.” Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore and her cameraman walk up to us.

“Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider that was an amazing fight. You two just took down six supervillains.” Josie takes the lead in answering while I look around.

“Thank, Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore.”

“Please, just Caroline. Do you two know what the Sinister Six’s plan was?” While Josie tries to answer her mother’s questions Landon comes back on comms.

“Ok there an abandoned building set for construction to start next week just behind you on your left. That is where he probably is. If you agreed just nod your head.” I nod my head and then Josie turns to me.

“Go.” So, without a word I turn around and fire two web lines and slingshot my way to the building. I can just make out a shadow on the third story. I crash through the window and just as expected Elijah is standing in front of me.

“I must admit I was looking forward to a rematch, but I would have preferred for those idiots to kill you.” Before I can respond Josie’s voice comes over the comms.

“Get him facing away from the window.” I don’t know what Josie is planning but I trust her. So I start circling Elijah.

“I mean this isn’t exactly a fair fight now is it? I mean I just took down three supervillains. And you just sat here and watched. Are you sure you don’t want me to fight another three or six so this can be fair?”

“You insulant little girl I am going to enjoy this.” I finally got him facing away from the window.

“Ok that is the third time someone has called her little girl today. Did all of you have some big meeting about the best way to insult us or something. If so is that really the best you guys could come up with?” Josie is on Elijah’s right. He turns to face her.

“Two on one now how is that fair? I thought you superheroes were all about fairness and what not.”

“Well normally I would say your right, but honestly we both really really want to kick your ass. So look at it this way it will all be over quickly.”

“You know I do just have a few questions before we start.” What is Josie doing? “I mean you either created or upgraded six supervillains and all you do is make them fight us in Time’s Square. That can’t have been your big plan.”

“Well I didn’t hear a question in there, but I will answer you none the less. But, firstly I didn’t just create six supervillains I also created two superheroes. The two of you to be exact.” We already knew that, but we faked shock so he would keep talking.

“Created us? I think we could have remembered that. Ghost you have any idea what the crazy guy is saying?”

“Did the two of you really think that some random spider bite is what gave you your powers? No those were my spiders. Genetically engineered to do exactly that. The only problem is I could never get them to work until the two of you. I still have no idea how you got bit by one of my spiders Spiderwoman. But Ghost Spider your creation was done on purpose. You see after Doc Ock first appeared and lost to Spiderwoman I realized I could use a mind like his. He proposed the creation of thousands of spiders. Each slightly different and then release them in New York. We thought the experiment had failed until you showed up.” He points to Josie with a terrible grin on his face.

“Why create more? Seems kind of short sighted to make more superheroes doesn’t it?”

“I honestly didn’t think it would create more heroes. I mean what are the odds that the only two people to gets powers decide to be superheroes? What did both of you have some sort of tragic past that made you want to do this?”

“Nope, it was just the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, never thought of doing anything else.”

“All that power and you use it to help people? I will never understand you heroes. You could be making so much money.”

“So this was all for money?”

“Of course it was. The plan was simple kill or capture the two of you and then the sinister six and my men take the city and hold it for ransom. But really this is a nothing more than a demonstration for potential buyers. Countries all over the world will pay top dollar for a super powered army.”

“That is just sick. What is wrong with you? Never mind I don’t want to know. No sane person calls themselves the Kingpin.”

“Well now that the two of you are all caught up it is time to kill you two.” Elijah rushes Josie but she leaps over him. But he manages to grab her leg and slam her into the floor.

I manage to land a punch right on the side of his stupid face, but he doesn’t move at all. It was like hitting a really really thick wall.

“Surprised Spiderwoman? Did you really thinking I wouldn’t give myself some upgrades as well. I have been experimenting on my father for the last twenty years. Met him calls himself Kraven. Though I must admit I have no idea why his real name is Mikael, but I guess after all the experiments his brain got a little fried. And before you ask how could I do that? He was a monster he deserved to be punished.”

“No wonder you are insane if you put the same stuff in you that you did him.” Josie is back on her feet which is good this is going to be a lot harder than last time.

“The serum has nothing to do with my plans. I made those before I injected myself. And I perfected the serum first of course. So, no nasty mind-altering side effects.”

“Are you sure about that? Cause that is one ugly face. Personally, I would definitely be trying to blame that on some side effect.” Elijah loses it and starts swinging wildly. I take advantage of his distraction to web up his feet. And down he goes.

Before we can do anything, he rips off the webs. “Didn’t think it would be that easy now did you?”

“We kind of hoped.”

Elijah seems to have grown tired of our conversation and is just focusing on attacking us. Every punch or kick we land seems to do nothing. But everyone he lands feels like getting hit with a ton of bricks. We aren’t going to win this on strength alone. I really wish we still had at least one web bomb. Out of the corner of my eye see Josie switching out her web fluid. Best distract him.

“So I got a question? At what point did you realize you were a colossal douchebag and just decide to run with it?”

“I am a business man and this is the future. Are you really going to stand in the way of the future?”

“We will happy stand in the way of any future dream of by a mad man.” Josie then shoots two webs at him and Elijah lights up like a christmas tree. Tazer webs that is brilliant and I have an idea of my own.

“Keep shocking him. I got an idea.” I switch out my web fluid for the cement one while Josie continues to shock him. And then I web him to the floor. The webs solidify instantly and he can’t budge.

“You two will pay for this.”

“The only one pay for anything is you. You are going to the Raft for a long long time.”

“With what evidence? It will be y’alls word against mine and I am the richest man in the world.” He is right we have nothing and he has more than enough money to buy himself out of this.

“Actually, it will be your word against your word.” What is Josie talking about? “Smile you’re on candid camera.” Josie turns around and motions to a webbed-up news camera in the corner of the window.

“What?”

“You just told the whole world your crimes on live television.” We hear commotion coming from the hallway. “And that would be the cops here to arrest you.” Elijah is too stunned to say anything and so am I. So instead I decide to act.

Rush over to Josie and pull my mask up over my mouth and do the same for her. And then I kiss her. After the shock wears off, she is kissing me back. I love this girl more than life its self. She just found a way to insure that Elijah goes away forever and my family is reunited.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Josie pulls my mask back down and I pull hers down.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies.” At this point we realize that Chief Saltzman has arrived we have quite the audience. “But, I have a criminal to arrest and the two of you have some people that want to thank you.” He motions out the window and we walk over.

In the Square below thousands of people are cheering our names. And applauding us. This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Well besides Josie doing basically anything. Josie grabs my hand and we just listen to crowd below. Neither of us ever need recognition for what we do, but I won’t lie this feels pretty damn amazing.

After the fight we head over to my house. Once we get there and get changed in my room we head downstairs. We see every one of our friends in the living room. Landon and Lizzie must have decided to bring MG and Raf along or more likely they couldn’t shake them. And they all start clapping. My parents run over to us and hug each of us.

“Dad, kind of still sore from that fight so maybe don’t squeeze so hard.”

“Sorry, love, I just can’t believe it’s all over and that the two of you did it. I am just so happy.” I am too. Before I can say anything, our friends come over too.

We end up having a sort of party. No cake or streamers or anything like that, but we got some music going and we are dancing like idiots. This is the best I have felt in a long time. I turn to Josie and see a smile so big it is nearly breaking her face. And I know I have one to match. MG and Raf have about a million questions. And we answer them all. And when I told them my real name I think I broke them.

After a couple of hours everyone heads home. Josie decides to stay behind and I am glad. I want to spend the rest of this night thanking her for everything. And I know my parents do too. All of our friends have barely left when there was a knock at the door. My dad answer’s it.

“Agent Griffith what are you doing here?” I didn’t expect him so soon. I figure another week or even a month before we saw him.

“Well I assume you saw the news today.”

“We did. We just got done celebrating.” Vincent looks around the room at each of us. And zeros in on Josie.

“You must be Josie, Hope’s girlfriend I am sure this is all a little confusing, but I am going to have to ask you to leave.” No way Josie is leaving.

“She knows.”

“You told her? Hope, thought we explained how dangerous that is.”

“You did, but I love her and I couldn’t keep it a secret from her. She hasn’t told a soul and I have complete trust in her.”

“Well nothing, much we can do about that now. And beside with this arrest there isn’t much point in witness protection anymore.” My mom speaks up at that.

“Does this mean we can see our son?” Vincent doesn’t answer he just waves someone over. And then we see him, Marcel. Standing in front of us for the first time in over two years.

“Well, don’t rush me all at once.” We were all frozen until he spoke and then we did rush him.

“My son.”  
“My sweet boy.” Dad and mom are clutching him so tight like they are afraid if they let go, he will disappear again. I can’t blame them I am doing the same thing.

“We missed you.”

“I missed y’all too. I was beginning to think this moment would never happen.” And at that all of us just started crying. And we stayed like that for who knows how long.

“Well I think I will leave y’all to your reunion. Marcel can stay with y’all from now on. The trail should be pretty soon. A few weeks at best.”

“That soon?”

“Yes. With the evidence against him the lawyers think we can win this so we are fast tracking this trail. As Ghost Spider said it will be his word against his word. Without that confession I don’t know how much longer it would have taken us to build a case against him.” Josie managed to fill all her promises in one night. “Well goodnight.”

Vincent leaves and we take Marcel into the living room. None of us really know what to say. I have been thinking about all the things I would say to him once we got him back and now my mind is a blank.

“So, I see a new face. Who would this be?”

“This would be my girlfriend, Josie Saltzman. But you might know her better as Ghost Spider.” Marcel is in shock he turns to our parents sees the smiles on their faces.

“They know?”

“Yeah they figured it out after we moved and trust me, I was just as shocked when I found out a month ago.”

“Well, Josie it is wonderful to meet you. And I seem to owe you a thank you. You got the evidence needed so I could see my family again. That is a debt I will never be able to repay.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I am just happy that this family is reunited. I love them all so much and seeing this happy is payment enough.”

“Hope, you picked a good one. Don’t let her go.”

“I won’t.” I decide now is the perfect moment to kiss my beautiful girlfriend.

“Now I want to hear everything I have missed. Don’t leave a single thing out.”

“Well I became a groupie for a band.”

“You what?” Marcel starts laughing and we all join in.

For the rest of the night we catch Marcel up on everything in our lives. From the most mundane stuff to fights with super villains. Marcel was excited that dad got the web bombs to work and wanted to see the improvements to the suits. Marcel was always big into music so he and Josie started talking about different bands. There were multiple points today when I thought things couldn’t get any better, but this might just take the cake. Everyone I love is right here and they are all safe and having fun.

It’s getting late so we decide we can finish catching up in the morning and head to bed. Josie and I head to my room. Dad puts an inflatable mattress in the art room for Marcel. With a promise to get a bed for him tomorrow.

“So how does it feel to have all of this behind you?”

“It feels amazing and I know you are probably tired of hearing this tonight, but thank you. None of this would have been possible without you.”

“You never have to thank me for this. I am just happy that your family is back together. I thought I had seen you happy before, but never like this. This is a new smile that I have never seen before and I never want to stop seeing it.” I don’t have words to respond so I just kiss her.

We start making out and I walk her backwards to my bed and we sit down all while still making out. And I knew in this moment that I loved Josie more than anything in the whole world and just how I wanted to show her. So, I start taking off her shirt.

“Hope, are you sure?”

“More sure than I have ever been in my life. But if you want to wait, I can wait.”

“I’m ready.” Josie leans me back on to the bed while taking off my shirt. Soon she starts leaving kisses down my neck. This is the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. So I start returning the favor.

More clothes come off and soon we are both naked. Josie looks into my eyes and I have never seen so much love directed at me in my life. This perfect human being loves me just as much as I love her and I won’t lie that scares me a little. But with her on top of me I don’t feel scared I just feel loved. So, I reach up and kiss her with all the love I have in my heart hoping I can express in action what I can’t in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think? i really hope y'all enjoyed it. this was a fun chapter to write.  
and i bet y'all are wondering how there is still one more chapter left. the answer is the next chapter is an Epilogue.  
and i will tell y'all now you are going to want to read it cause it will set up future fics. that is right this isn't over.  
This is going to be the first entry in a series i will be calling Legacies: Spiderverse.
> 
> Song used in this fic is Still Into You by Paramore


	12. Let's Do This One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes have defeated the evil Kingpin, Elijah Mikaelson. Hope and her parents have been reunited with her brother. The world now knows that Spiderwoman and Ghost Spider are dating. So what is next for our heroes? Well you will have to read this final chapter to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. it wasn't suppose to. Life just kind of got in the way.  
A special thanks to my beta JoMikaelson for catching all my mistakes.  
And a thank you to Methan-Moral for prompting me this fic.

**MG’s POV**

My name is Milton Greasley but please call me MG. And this past year has been insane. I reconnected with my old friend Josie Saltzman and joined her band. I got an amazing boyfriend, Rafael, who I love dearly. I made some new friends and then found out that they all had a huge secret. You see my old friend Josie is secretly Ghost Spider. Which is insane enough, but it great crazier. Her girlfriend Hope Mikaelson, yeah, those Mikaelsons, is Spiderwoman.

So, I think it is fair to say I have a pretty high bar for insane. The trial of Elijah Mikaelson that was insane. A supervillain crashing our band’s first gig, insane. So, trust me when I tell you that the start of my senior year of high school is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me. Let me take you back to a month ago.

**One Month Ago**

“Can you guys believe we are going to be seniors next week?”

“Well three of you are. The rest of us are going to be freshmen at Empire State University.” Hope high fives Landon and Rafael. As excited as I am to be a senior and for Rafael to be starting college it is a little bittersweet. Going to be weird not having him in school with me.

“Don’t remind me. I am only going to be able to see my girlfriend on patrol.” Josie is pouting or I think she is. Pouting is kind of her default.

“Well I think a few make out sessions on some rooftops will be in our near future. In fact, we can get a head start on the making out bit right now.” Josie’s lips are on Hope’s before she can even really finish that sentence. Not that Hope minds at all.

“Ugh. Like you two don’t are make out for half of patrol anyway. You two do it so much that paparazzi have stopped taking pictures.” Hope and Josie decide to continue kissing instead of responding to Lizzie.

“Babe I don’t think they care.”

“Do they care about practice? Cause we need to start.” That makes Hope and Josie break apart and roll their eyes at Lizzie. I turn to Raf and see a small smile on his face. My boyfriend never really gets into these group ‘discussions’ and I kind of love that about him.

“Fine, fine. Let’s get started. And I actually have a little surprise today.” Oh, I know what this is. “Me and MG finished working a song. Which will only be heard by us.”

“What?! Why?”

“You’ll see Lizzie just be patient.”

“That isn’t exactly her strong suit.” Lizzie turns her head toward Landon so fast I got whiplash.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” I will never understand how these two work, but they weirdly do.

“Now if you and Landon are done with your weird flirting. I would like to start.” If looks could kill Josie would be dead. Hope is standing in a corner trying so hard not to laugh. And honestly so am I.

_My heart has a little crush on you_  
_So immature but these butterflies they keep me laughing_  
_My heart wrote a little song for you_  
_Won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm_  
_Crush on you_  
_Crush on crush on_  
_Crush on you_  
_Crush on crush on_  
_My heart has a little crush on you_  
_So immature but these butterflies they keep me laughing_  
_My heart wrote a little song for you_  
_Won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm_  
_I just might love you_  
_Might love you_  
_Just might love you_  
_I might love you_  
_Love (won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm)_  
Now it is time for me to show off my skills.  
_Baby this your anthem_  
_Wifey in the fandom_  
_Be my spider baby_  
_Imma ship it like it's lope_  
Josie looks like she is about to murder me. And she isn’t the only one. Lizzie and Hope do too, at least Landon looks like he has some sympathy for my impending death. This joke might not have been worth it.  
_Stop it_  
_Excuse me I'm a handon_  
_Why you always laughing_  
_Fro got jokes I get it but I'm serious I'm saying_  
_Dime pice, shawty you a 10_  
_07 bod got me, nice_  
_When they naughty feel good_  
_When they bite me and trust ain't running like no punk_  
_Cause I'm stuck like Mysterio, staring in more ways than one_  
_I just might love you_  
_Might love you_  
_Just might love you_  
_I might love you_  
_Love_  
_Baby this your anthem_  
_Girl just stop like you ain't cut on tv screen_  
_Got your Netflix and looking handsome?_  
_About three times_  
_You clicked your heels and found your hand in mine_  
_I skipped to show you what my heart feels like_  
_Then I'll get close and ask you_  
_Won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm cause_  
_My heart has a little crush on you_  
_So immature but these butterflies they keep me laughing_  
_My heart wrote a little song for you_  
_Won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm_  
_Just might love you (rhythm)_  
_Might love you (rhythm)_  
_Just might love you (rhythm)_  
_I might love you (rhythm)_  
_Love (rhythm)_  
_My heart has a little crush on you_  
_So won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm_

“Josie, I love it. My heart is way past the little crush phase.”

“Yeah I kind of wrote those lyrics back before we knew each other. When you were just this brilliant, beautiful girl that I would stare at for way too long in the hallway.” Josie is a deep shade of red right now.

“Well my heart has always had a crush on you. Which I think I have made pretty clear with the amount of stuff I already knew about you. I mean I was basically your stalker.”

“If you were a stalker you sucked at it. Cause you had no idea I was Ghost Spider for two whole months. You just paid attention. Which is the sweetest thing ever.” Ok so it seems like I have gotten a stay of execution due to the lovebirds being too focused on each other to care about anyone else.

“Milton Greasley what the hells was that?!” I might have spoken too soon.

“It was a joke. I thought it would be funny.”

“Funny? I need about a gallon of brain bleach now cause of that. I do not want to picture my boyfriend kissing anyone else let alone my sister’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah, MG why did you think that would be funny?” And now Josie just looks disappointed in me which of course is a million times worse than her being mad at me.

“I’m sorry, Josie. It’s just we all got such a good laugh when Hope’s dad mentioned how he thought Hope was dating Landon back when they first moved here. I thought it would be a funny reference.”

“Hey, leave my boyfriend alone. He made a bad joke and honestly it wasn’t that bad. Your reactions to hearing that was priceless.” Have I mentioned I love this man? Cause I do.

“Yeah, Raf’s right our faces had to be hilarious.” Thank you, Landon.

“You’re forgiven as long as you never say lope or handon ever again. Gods that felt weird when I said it.”

“Deal.” Good thing Hope has mellowed out since the trial.

“Oh I want in on that deal, just with one add-on. You rework the song so we can use it at our next gig. Cause I feel like this could be a hit.”

“That sounds good to me. Honestly it doesn’t really need a lot of changing for the public. Just got to get rid of the things I am never allowed to say again.”

“Alright then let’s get back to practice.”

The rest of practice goes as normal. We play a few songs then Hope and Josie start making out. And before Lizzie can yell at them Landon starts kissing her. And me and Raf decide we don’t want to be left out so we start making out. Hey what do you expect? We are all a bunch of hormonal teenagers dating each other and currently without adult supervision. Pretty soon it was clean up time. Aka the worst part of practice.

“Alright everyone you know the drill. Raf start dissembling your drums. Landon and Hope get the guitars. And MG it’s your turn to get the amps.”

“Ugh.”

“Quit your whining. I did it last time.” Like she didn’t complain the whole-time last week. But I am not going to say anything. I am already on thin ice with Lizzie.”

Getting the amps is the worst job. I mean these things are fucking heavy and we have two people with super strength why can’t they get them? As I was reaching around looking for the plug my boyfriend cracks the rare joke and sends us all into a laughing fit. So I don’t even notice that something had dropped on my hand until…

“Ouch!”

“What is it now you big baby?”

“Something bit me, Lizzie.” I show them my hand which already has an impressive bite mark.

“We should find what bit you and get you to the hospital just in case.” Everyone nods along with Hope’s idea and starts looking. It doesn’t take long before Raf finds it.

“Uh… I think I found it. But this thing looks weird.” Which has me worried now.

“Weird how?”

“I never seen a spider with these colors. I mean how many red and blue spiders are there?” Hope and Josie rush over basically throwing Raf out of the way.

“Shit. You don’t think?”

“We should get this to my mom she would know.”

“Uh…Hope, Josie you guys are freaking me out.” It’s Hope who speaks up while Josie grabs the spider.

“Raf’s right that isn’t a normal color pattern for a spider and to be honest it looks similar to the ones that bit me and Josie.” Everyone goes quite as we let Hope’s words sink in.

“Are you saying I just got bit by one of your uncle’s freaky spiders?”

“Yeah I think this might be one of Kingpin’s spiders. But I’m not sure, I’m not a biologist or anything. That is why we are going to take it and you to my mom. If it is one his spiders then we can’t take you to a hospital.”

“What is going to happen to me?”

“I don’t know. Nothing is a possibility or you could get powers or…” Hope doesn’t have to finish her sentence we all know what she is saying.

“I got it. Let’s go.” Cleaning up the equipment is abandoned and the next thing I know we are all at Hope’s house.

“Mrs. Mikaelson am I going to be ok?”

“MG, please call me Hayley. And I wish I could tell you. But the good news is I doubt this bite will kill you. After the big fight and Elijah’s reveal of his evil plan I check with every hospital I could. None have reported deaths from spider bites. And I doubt you are the first person since Josie to be bit.”

“So, what there are just other people with powers just running around?”

“Maybe, maybe not. The mutation that my daughter and Josie experienced seems to be rare. Most likely you won’t even get powers. But if you do, I can’t think of someone better to get them.”

“Thank you, Mrs… Hayley.” Hope’s mom is great.

“Well I think it is best if you stay here tonight in case anything happens. So, you better call your parents and come up with some lie.” It is at this point everyone else enters the room.

“Sleepover!” Got to love, Lizzie’s boundless energy.

“Sorry, love, but you and Landon have to go home. Josie can stay if she wants and I imagine Rafael wants to stay with MG.” I’m glad Klaus said that Raf can I could really use him right now.

“If I got to go home why does Josie get to stay?”

“Because if MG does develop powers having both Hope and Josie here will be a big help.”

“Fine. Come on Landon you are driving me home. If you die on us MG, I am going to kill you myself.” Classic Lizzie exit right there.

Once the calls are made to the parents it is time for bed. Hope and Josie head up to Hope’s room while me and Raf get the living room. I get comfortable on the couch while Raf gets positioned in a chair.

“Hey, there is plenty of room on this couch for two.”

“Nice try, but nope. I am sitting in this chair right here.”

“Ugh come on I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend is that too much to ask?”

“We can cuddle all you want after tonight. Right now, you need to rest and there is no way that is happening with both of us on that tiny couch.”

“Fine.” I realize Raf isn’t going to budge on this so I might as well get some sleep. Wait a minute. “Raf. Why did you say you would be sitting in that chair not sleeping in that chair?” I know he knows he has been caught when he starts to rub the back of his neck.

“Look, I’ll try to get some sleep. But that probably isn’t going to happen. I have a hard time sleeping when I am anxious and my boyfriend being bitten by a genetically modified super spider makes me anxious.”

“Hey, I am going to be fine. Hope and Josie got bit and they are more than fine. But I understand where you are coming from. If our positions were switched, I would be just as worried. So, promise me this. You will try to get some sleep.”

“Deal. Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too, see you in the morning.” And with that I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to five faces staring at me. “Well good morning to you guys too. Please tell I haven’t grown extra arms or something.” That makes them all laugh.

“No, no extra arms. But how cool would that be? You could play multiple instruments at once. Definitely get the band noticed.” Josie hits Hope in the arm for that joke. “Ouch.”

“You deserved it. Ignore her MG. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. No different than yesterday.”

“So, the bite did nothing?” It’s the first time Raf has spoken since I woke up.

“That was a possibility, but we should run some test first.”

“My mom’s right.” Yeah Hayley and Hope are right, best go ahead a see if I do have powers or not. As I go to pull the blanket off of me something is wrong it won’t come off my hand. I start panicking and before I know it, I am on the floor tangled up in the blanket.

“Well I guess that answers our question.” Josie is trying to hold back a laugh, everyone else isn’t even trying.

“Ha Ha very funny. I get super powers and the first thing I do is make a fool of myself.” Wait a minute. “I have super powers!”

“Just figuring that out?”

“Shut up, Hope. I can’t believe this I have powers. I can be a super hero.” Klaus decides to speak for the first time this morning.

“Well I best get started on making you a suit. And web shooters.” I finally get off the floor and to my feet.

“Yeah I can’t wait. I’m going be all like ‘stop evil doer’” I make the same hand sign as Hope and Josie do and the unexpected happens. Webs shoot out of my wrist and sticks to the wall. Everyone goes dead silent for a few minutes.

“Well I guess I don’t need to make you web shooters.” Things are about to get interesting.

**Present Day**

Like I said I have a pretty high bar for weird. I mean I have webs that shoot out of my wrist and right now I am standing on top of a thirty-story building about to jump off. None of this is normal.

“Alright MG you ready for this?”

“To jump off a building? No, Hope I am not.” Before Hope can say anything, Josie decides to speak.

“Just relax. I know it is a little scary at first, but trust us you will love it. Nothing can top the feeling you are about to feel.”

“Well I wouldn’t say nothing.” Even with both of their mask on I can see the suggestive look Hope just gave Josie. And I know Josie is blushing.

“Hope!”

“Can you two stop being gross and take this seriously. I mean what if my webs don’t come out?”

“That is why we are here. To catch you if you fall.”

“Which you won’t.” Josie’s got more faith in my abilities than I do.

“Besides don’t you want to show off that new super suit to the good people of New York?” Hope’s dad had out done himself with this suit. It’s black with red accents and red spider symbol that looks like it is spray painted on. That part was Hope’s idea.

“Yeah, I really do. But, can’t we find a shorter building?”

“You mean short enough that if you mess up, we won’t have time to catch you before you hit the ground?”

“Hope!”

“Sorry, look everything will be fine. You just got to take a leap of faith like this.” Hope doesn’t say anything else before she jumps off the building.

“You got this, MG.” Josie quickly follows after her girlfriend. And I am left on this rooftop all alone. I take a few steps back and start running.

Ok, let’s do this one more time. My name is MG and the world is about to know me as the one the only Spiderman.

“Yahoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the change in the lyrics to Crush on You was done by JoMikaelson so round of applause for them.
> 
> So what did you think? Sorry this was such a long wait for such a short chapter, but i promise more is to come in the future for this little spiderverse. in fact here are some future fic titles (subject to change). Let's play a fun game and see if y'all can guess the villains and who plays them.  
The Trail of the Millennia.  
You're a like a bad luck charm  
Crashing the Battle of the Bands  
The Strange Case of...(game is no fun if i give the rest of the title)
> 
> there will be other fics. some one shots and some multi chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. it was fun to write and i have been looking forward to writing this for awhile now. More web slinging fun to come soon.  
The song Josie sings is "Would you be so kind" by dodie. Thank you to Whittaker-Shuttity-Uppity.


End file.
